Jacob's Twilight: The Beginning
by antoniasandoval
Summary: Jake and Bells are known in the school, but Jake does not know that she is his beloved Bells, and rejects her. Can he repair his mistake, and retrieve the heart of his Bells, before Edward do it?. The saga of SM as it should be
1. Chapter 1

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to my beta Ladyofspain.

This story shows the love of Jacob and Bella in a beautiful loving heart, they felt way.

Jake and Bells are known in the school, and must overcome several obstacles to be together; but more complicated for Jake, is winning the hearts and confidence of his Bells, while she refuses to accept her feelings for him. Edward wants Bella, but Jake will not allow it. A tough fight for Jake, but worth it. This story has 21 chapters, and then continues with a sequel. Enjoy it friends wolf. This story will be updated once a week ; I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

**(Bella's POV)**

I couldn't believe I was back in Forks, Washington, and voluntarily at that. When I was five, my mother left my dad. I had lived with her in Phoenix since she remarried a baseball player. He traveled a lot, and when he did, my mom usually stayed home with me. But I could see how sad she got when he left, and how much she missed him. So this time when he had to go on the road again, I volunteered to come stay with my dad, so she could go with him without having to worry about me. She told me I didn't have to, but she had not been happy for a while, not until she met Phil and got married. I would miss her but she deserved to be happy, besides, I wanted to get to know my dad again. Through the years, I had only seen him once or twice a year. So me moving here to live with him and us getting closer would be a good thing … wouldn't it?

What could really happen? This was Forks—a sleepy, rainy town in Washington; nothing exciting ever happened here.

I was now getting ready for my first day at school—Forks High, yippee! I was so excited … _not_. I hated being the new student, being the center of attention. I was the daughter of the chief of police, whose wife walked out on him years ago taking me with her, so I was sure there was more than a little curiosity about why I was back.

Great—just great!

Dressing in some faded denim, long sleeve t-shirt, sneakers and my pull over phoenix hoodie, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. I found my dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee. He looked up when I walked in.

"Morning, Bella. How did you sleep?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Morning, Dad. I slept great," I answered, smiling back.

I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk, noticing again, how bare it was. Then I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the cheerios, fixed myself a bowl, put everything back and sat on the chair in front of my dad to eat.

"I noticed there isn't much food in the house, Dad. I could do some shopping after school today. I could even do all the cooking," I said, looking up at him.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that, hun. I usually don't bother, and eat at the diner in town. I'll leave some money so you can buy what we need," he grinned.

"When did you learn how to cook?"

I grinned back at him. "You forget who I have been living with all these years? Mom was hopeless in the kitchen. I figured if I was ever going to have a decent, unburnt, perfectly cooked meal, I would have to learn, so I took some classes." I smiled widely at him.

"I promise not to poison you".

"I'm sure whatever you cook would be better than anything I could come up with." He stood up and reached in his pocket for his wallet, handing me a few bills.

"So, you looking forward to your first day at school?" He knew I always hated being the center of attention.

My stomach turned and I lost my appetite when I thought about it.

"Not really," I replied.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. If you need me I'm just a phone call away," he said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Okay, Dad, thanks." I smiled at him as I got up to wash my bowl and put it away. I walked over to grab my backpack. I left it on the floor by the chair I sat in, and when I stood up he was standing in front of me, handing me a set of keys. He already gave me the extra keys to the house, so I was puzzled.

"What are these for?"

"I didn't think you would want me to take you to school in my cruiser, so I bought an old truck from a friend before you got here. It's in good working condition. It was delivered early this morning."

I was surprised. I didn't know what it looked like, but I thought it was very considerate of him to do that for me. I reached over and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad!"

"You're welcome. I hope you like it." We pulled apart and he looked at his watch.

"I better get going if I don't want to be late for work."

"Okay, I'll see you later, and I know I will love the truck." He smiled at me, grabbed what he needed, and left.

I put on my coat and left soon after, locking up behind me. In the driveway was the truck he bought me, and I did really love it. It was a sixties model pickup truck, red in color and sturdy. The wheels looked new, which I was grateful for. Because of the rainy weather in forks, I would need it if I didn't want to go sliding all over the place.

I got in, and when I started the truck, I lay my head against the steering wheel. Oh no! If I was thinking about silently entering the school on my first day, I could just forget that. The engine was a little loud, but I still loved it. Pulling out of the driveway, I started on my way to school, hoping this day wouldn't be as bad as I feared.

There were quite a few people still in the parking lot when I got there, and as soon as I pulled in and parked, it seems as though all eyes turned to me. I grabbed my backpack, and turned off the truck. Exiting and locking it behind me, I did my best to pretend I was not the center of attention.

I was walking through the hallway towards the office to pick up my schedule, when my back began to tingle as if some one was staring at me. I told myself not to look, but curiosity got the best of me, so I stopped and looked over my shoulder. There were five pairs of eyes watching me as they walked towards me. They were very pale in complexion, as if they never felt the sun, and had eyes of the palest gold I had ever seen. One was a small pixie-like girl with spiked black hair, who smiled and waved as they passed, and a sable-haired boy who grinned slightly. Not wanting to be rude, I smiled and waved tentatively at them.

Reaching the office, I pulled the door open to enter. As I did so, I ran into what felt like a brick wall, falling back on my butt.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up." I heard a deep masculine voice and felt warm hands touching my arms.

"Are you okay?", the voice asked. I was about to answer when our eyes connected and I was thrown for loop. Looking into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen, I felt as if I was drowning in them. Then, it was as if a cable from his heart had reached out and connected with mine. I was confused and tried to look away, but I couldn't. Somehow I knew this boy and I were tethered in some _way_. In what way, I didn't have a clue. All I knew was I couldn't break the connection of our gaze.

His gaze went from shock to amazement, then anger. "You know, you should watch where you're going". The angry tone in his voice finally allowed me to look away. He roughly helped me up. When I was once again on my feet, our gaze met once again, and I was almost sucked in once more. I felt a tingling in my arm and looked down. He did the same, and realizing he still held my arm, quickly released it as if it were biting him.

"Being new doesn't give you the excuse to walk around without looking where you're going." He began to help pick up my scattered things, but I brushed his help away. "Now, because of you I'm going to be late," he added.

"Don't bother; I wouldn't want to inconvenience you any longer," I replied. I continued gathering my things.

"Whatever, just stay out my way from now on." With that, he stalked away.

"Don't worry about that—with your attitude, I would be more than happy to," I replied to his retreating back. I will definitely be keeping my distance from that particular boy.

I stood there watching him walk away with my mouth open. His attitude sure changed when he looked at me. I wondered why? He didn't know me. I still watched him. He was tall and very muscular for a high school student. His hair reached past his shoulders and was pulled back into a low ponytail. His face was way beyond handsome. I guess that was as far as his beauty went, because his attitude stunk. I shook my head and entered the office, walking over to retrieve my schedule from the woman behind the counter. Along with my schedule, I was given a map of the school to help me find my way more easily, but with my sense of direction, even with an arrow pointing the way, I would still get lost. I stood outside of the office trying to make sense of the map I was given. This school was set very differently from the one I attended in Phoenix. They had different buildings for certain classes.

"Hi, you're Isabella Swan, right?" I looked behind me and saw a medium height blonde-haired boy, looking at me curiously.

"Hi, and it's Bella," I replied, smiling at him

"What?" he asked, confused; and then seemed to realize what I had said.

"Okay, Bella," he smiled. "I'm Mike." We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling back.

He looked at the map in my hands. "What's your first class?" I showed him my schedule. "Your first class is history," he said after looking at it. "That's  
>my first class too. You can follow me. We better hurry before we're late".<p>

"Thanks, you just saved my butt. Even with that map, I'm sure I would have gotten lost."

We both laughed as we made our way to class. When we got there the teacher was already present, but class had not begun yet. I walked over and gave her my schedule. She signed it and told me to sit wherever I found a vacant spot. I looked around hoping I would find a seat next to him, but there was none. I felt someone watching me and looked over. It was the boy that was with the group of students that was staring at me in the hall earlier—the one that smiled at me. And as luck would have it, the only empty seat was next to him. When he noticed me looking at him and walking towards him, he smiled.

"Hi," I said quietly, sitting down next to him. "I'm Bella."

"Hello, Bella, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I waited for him to shake my hand, but he didn't. He did smile though so I wouldn't feel insulted.

We went over things I already knew. I took notes anyway to keep my hands busy and my mind off the boy sitting next to me, who I could sense, once in a while, throwing glances my way. I was relieved when the bell finally rang, ending the class. Before he moved, I was up and out of the classroom. I saw Mike in the hallway. We found out we had the same lunch period. He invited me to join him and some of his friends; he would save a seat for me. Then I went to find my next class.

The rest of my classes seem to go by pretty quickly and I was now on my way to lunch. Thank God, the class after this was the last one, then I would get to go home. The one thing bad about it, was that it was gym. I was not very athletic at all really, but I would just have to deal with it. I would get to do this all again tomorrow. _Whoopee for me_, I thought sarcastically as I pushed open the door to the cafeteria. Someone tapped me on my shoulder as soon as I entered; it was Mike.

"I saved a seat for you," he said as he led me to the table. There were two other guys and one pretty dark haired girl with glasses, already sitting. He introduced me to them as Tyler, Ben and Angela.

I put my backpack down. "I'll just go grab something to eat."

I bought a salad and a sprite and brought it back to the table and sat down.

"So, Bella how was your first day?" Angela asked.

"It was okay," I replied. "You know how first day _and_ being a new student can be."

"You are the biggest news around here in a while," Ben said sheepishly.

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your father has been telling anyone who would listen, that you were coming to stay with him. The news sort of trickled down."

"Yeah," Angela cut in. "He's very happy you're here." She seemed to be thinking for a minute, looked down at her food, then back at me. "I know you're here to see your dad, but from what I heard, you're here to stay?"

"Yeah, my mom re-married a baseball player and he travels a lot. She usually stayed home with me when he did, but she was not happy. This way she can travel with him, and I can get to know my dad better."

"I'm glad you're going to spend more time with your dad. He has missed you," Angela replied, smiling shyly.

Before I could respond, there was a commotion—a bunch of girls giggling at the table by ours. They were looking and pointing at the entrance. I turned to see what they were so excited about. The gorgeous Native American boy had entered, but he was not alone. Five other boys, who looked more like men, and three beautiful girls were with him. When they walked by our table, he glanced at me, then stopped, stiffened and kept going. One of the girls from the next table greeted him. "Hi Jacob," and waved her hand at him. "We have an extra seat if you would like to sit with us."

"No, but thank you." He replied, smiling tightly at her and kept going. So that's his name… Jacob. I used to have a childhood friend with that name, but he was a whole lot nicer than this one.

"She's so pathetic," I heard Angela say under her breath. I looked at her. "Why do you say that? Who is she?"

"That's Lauren; she has a big crush on Jacob. The way she chases him is so pathetic. She scares away any other girl who shows any interest in him." She stopped and shook her head. "She asks him the same question everyday and always receives the same answer." She glanced over to where they were sitting. "I guess she figures one day he'll give in and sit with her."

"Who's the girl sitting with her?" I asked.

"That's Jessica," Ben replied.

"They're supposed to be the _it_ girls," Angela added, making the quotation mark with her fingers.

"Only to themselves they're the _it_ girls. They're a little too giggly for me," Ben supplied.

I glanced over to where Jacob and his friends were sitting. "Who are they, by the way?" I asked pointing discreetly towards them.

"They're from La Push Indian reservation. They're not very sociable. They speak if you speak to them, but they mainly stick to themselves," Angela replied.

"You can't really blame them," Ben added. "When they first came, most of the kids were not that welcoming."

"The best beach is located in La Push," Angela said.

"What?" I asked, confused about this change of subject.

"The beach where they live. We have bonfires and get-togethers there a lot," she replied. "Maybe you can join us sometime."

"I love the surfing there," Ben added.

"Sounds like fun," I replied. I wasn't sure about going there and running into Jacob. "I'll have to think about it."

"I'll give you my number and I'll take yours so you can call if you ever want to go." She took out her notebook and wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. When I reached over to take it from her, I felt a tingling on the back of my neck, as if someone was burning me with his gaze. I knew before I looked who it was— Jacob. He was staring at me quizzically, as were the rest of the kids with him. When he realized I was watching him, a look of anger came over his face. He quickly gathered his things and left. His friends watched him go in shock, then turned back to look at me.

"What was that all about?" Angela asked. I turned to look at her.

"I have no idea. He seems to have taken a dislike to me." I decided it was not worth my time to even think about and started eating my lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to my beta Ladyofspain.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**(Jacob's POV)**

I was aware of her as soon as I stepped into the cafeteria, feeling the pull to go to her, but I fought it. When I sat and tried to concentrate on what my friends were saying, I couldn't, because my eyes kept straying to her without my permission. The tugging of my heart towards her was becoming stronger and it was making me angry. She was sitting as if she did not come here and turn my world upside down, enticing my heart to stray from what it truly wanted, where it truly belonged. How dare her!

The last straw came when she turned and caught me watching her. I had to get away from here—from her. Getting up suddenly, I grabbed my things and got out of there. I knew my friends watched, wondering what was going on, but I didn't care, didn't look their way as I ran out of there as if the hounds of hell were chasing me. I didn't take my car, didn't even phase, just ran, in my human form, all the way home.

When I got home I didn't stop, I ran right in the house and to my bedroom, not even saying anything to my dad, who was sitting there watching something on the television. In my room, I threw my belongings on the bed and sat down, putting my head in my hands with a groan.

A few minutes later my dad rolled in. I knew he would, but right now, I just didn't feel like talking.

"Everything okay, Son?", he asked concern in his voice.

I removed my face from my hands and looked at him. "Yeah fine, Dad; just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help you with?", he asked then. "Something happened at school? You're home a little early; I know it couldn't have let out yet."

"Yeah, something like that." I stood up, agitated. "No disrespect, Dad, but I need some time alone to think. I'm gonna go run for a bit."

He just looked at me for a minute. "Okay, Son, just know I'm here if you need to talk." I didn't reply, just nodded.

As soon as he left, I changed into some cut off sweat pants, walked quickly outside to the edge of the woods and phased. I was so agitated, I forgot to undress first, but right then, that was the least of my worries.

I was grateful that none of my other brothers had phased; I really didn't want them to know I had imprinted on the new girl. I knew they would probably think it was a blessing because it was rare for a wolf to find the one truly made just for him, but I didn't see it that way. My heart belonged to another, had been since I was five years old.

Tired of fighting it, I lay down with my head on my paws and let my mind drift to the day's events, to one thing in particular, the arrival of a new student, the girl with the beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes reminded me of another girl—a girl who was everything to me—the love of my life. When she ran into me coming out of the office, knocking her to the ground, I was flabbergasted. When I tried to help her up and our eyes met and locked, I felt disconnected from everything and everyone around us. The cords that held me to this earth were cut, and I floated—but not for long— they re-attached to this girl and became cables. She held me to earth now. The fates had decided that this girl was my soul mate. Oh no!

When I realized what had happened I got angry. I did not want to be tied to this girl. I was already in love with a girl I was best friends with since I was young, and have been in love with her just as long. I have not seen her in a few years, but I promised myself that one day I would find her, because I knew she loved me too. Her being away so long was not her choice. That was decided by her mother. I refused to betray the love we had for each other by getting involved with another girl. No matter what the fates decided. I would fight this.

I was rude to her; I admit that, but I had to be. When I helped her to her feet and our eyes met again, I realized I actually loved this girl with the same intensity that I loved my childhood friend. How could this be? I could never love another in the same way as I loved her, but what I was feeling was saying differently. I had to fight not to grab her up and hold her to me, never letting go. I really became angry then. I had the blood of an Alpha running through my veins; I should have been able to fight this. Why did I feel, that imprint or not, I would love the girl standing before me regardless?.

Why did my hand on her arm seem so familiar, like I had touched her before? Everything about her seemed familiar, but it couldn't be, I had never met this girl before. I felt a tingle run through my arm and down my spine. Looking down again, I realized I was still holding her hand. I roughly jerked away from her, telling her to stay away from me. Yeah, I saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes. I knew she was blameless, and had no idea what was going on, or the confusion her presence had stirred up in me. I didn't care. I quickly walked away.

Throughout the day, I found I could not concentrate on anything, my mind kept straying to her repeatedly. If anyone asked, I wouldn't be able to tell them what my teachers discussed in any of my classes today. Even my friends noticed something was wrong. I couldn't tell you how many times they had to repeat themselves while trying to talk to me, or how many times they asked what was wrong or if I was okay. I would just brush off their concern, telling them there was nothing wrong. I knew they didn't believe me, but they left me alone. I decided I would just stay away from her; maybe a few days away from school. But knowing my friends, they were going to want answers when they got home from school and wouldn't give up until I confided in them. Maybe the best thing was to get away from this place totally for a few days. My mom left me a house by the beach when she passed, maybe I would go there for a while just to think. The more I thought about it, the better that idea sounded.

Yeah, that was exactly what I'd do. I'd have to talk to my dad about it first. He would worry if I just took off without talking to him. With that decision made, I started back towards home. When I reached the woods outside my house, I ran to the garage as quickly as I could, hoping no one saw me. Once there, I phased back and collected one of the pairs of shorts I left there for these kinds of emergencies. Once done, I went in the house in search of my dad.

I found him in the same place he was when I first came home from school. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I went over to sit on the couch by his wheel chair.

"Sure, Son, you know you don't have to ask," he replied turning towards me.

I thought about how I would phrase what I wanted to say, but decided simplicity was best. "Dad, I need to get away for a few days," I looked directly at him so he could see the desperation, the confusion in my eyes. "Something happened at school that I really can't talk about right now. I just need a few days by myself to get my thoughts around it all."

"Where were you thinking or going?" He tried to sound calm, but I could still hear the worry in his voice.

"I want to go up to the house mom left me. I promise to tell you everything when I return." I stared at him, hoping he'd understand and let me go. I just needed to get out of here.

After a minute he said, "Okay, Son, but first we need to tell Sam about this plan since you will have to miss patrols and a few days of school."

I felt such relief. "Thanks, Dad," I said, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"No problem, let's go talk to Sam now."

"I'll go and change, then we can leave." I retreated to my room and changed as quickly as I could. When done, I helped my dad out the house and into the car. We didn't talk on the way. I guess we both had a lot on our minds. After talking to Sam, I took my dad back home, pack a few things and left.

The next few days at that house by the beach, didn't make things clearer. The pain in my heart from not being around the girl I imprinted on became worse. I needed contact with her, and the funny thing was, it wasn't all from the imprint. It seemed to be so much more. I knew if it was just a simple imprinting, I could fight it. This felt as if the love was always there for her, but how could it? I had only ever loved one girl my whole life, and this new girl wasn't her … so why did it feel like it was?

I couldn't take it any more. Everyday I woke up, I felt the urge to just go back to school to confront and accept what the fates had chosen for me, but I ignored it. Instead I fought the cord that was pulling me back to Forks high. I didn't know why I thought getting away would make things easier. It was not helping one bit; it was just getting worse. I needed to talk to my dad again and tell him everything; maybe he could help me find the solution to my problem. With that decision made, I collected my things and was on my way back to La Push.

It was dusk when I reached home. My dad was in the kitchen and was very surprised, but relieved to see me. Walking over to the kitchen table I sat and my dad rolled over to me.

"You ready to tell me what's going on now, Son?" he asked gently.

I nodded and just came out with it. "I imprinted."

"So that's what happened," he said with understanding, sounding relieved it was nothing worse. "Why does that make you so miserable?"

"You know I have been in love with Isabella, since I was child, Dad. I always hoped she would be the one. Even when I changed, the love I had for her never did. I hoped she would be back and I would imprint on her, but now I have imprinted on this new girl at school and I feel as though I am betraying my childhood love," I looked at him in desperation.

"Please, tell me how to fix this, how to break this spell, because the more I am away from that girl, the more it hurts," I felt a tear leave my eyes, so I put face in my hands, trying to hide my anguish from him. "Just tell me this can be fixed."

**(Billy's POV)**

I looked at my son, feeling his anguish as if it was my own. I didn't know what to tell him, I did know there was no way for him to break the imprinting, especially one that seemed so strong—stronger even than Sam and Leah. We had to approach this rationally. Then I remembered something. A name he mentioned brought it back to me.

"What is the name of this new girl?" I asked calmly.

He looked up at me. "I am not sure of her full name, but I hear everyone refer to her as Bella."

When he said that, I smiled widely and he looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Why are you smiling like that, Dad? Can you help me or not?" He sounded very irritated.

"Son, Bella is _your_ Isabella."

He looked shocked. "What?"

"You see, sometimes her dad would call her by that name, but for some reason you never did. You would call her Isabella or Bells, your Bells," I smiled at the changing expressions on his face. "Charlie had told me a week before she got here, that she would be coming and attending that school. I meant to tell you about it, but for some reason it slipped my mind." I shook my head at my own absentmindedness.

A look of pure joy came over his face. "No wonder she felt so familiar and felt as though I have always loved her—because I did. Now I understand why my feelings felt so strong." Then his face fell.

"What's wrong now? Why do you look so miserable again?", I was confused, he should be happy that his imprint was his childhood love.

"I really messed up."

"How so?", I asked, sure I wouldn't like what I heard.

"I was really mean to her; even told her to stay away from me. I really didn't mean to, but when it happened I felt so confused, as if I was betraying my childhood love. I just wanted her gone. I know she wasn't aware of what was going on, but it made no difference to me. She wasn't my Isabella, so I wanted nothing to do with her. Now, I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"I can't say I'm proud of the way you acted, but in a way I can understand. Now you will have to find a way to make amends. It's not going to be easy, but it is something you have to do. Remember this is not only an imprint, this is the girl you have loved your whole life, so whatever you have to do will be worth it."

"Yeah, you're right, Dad," he replied sadly. "It's just going to be hard trying to make amends when she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Come on, I suggest we let Sam know what's really going on."

Without saying a word, he helped me out the house and into the car. This seemed like a déjà vu, but this time he was not looking to run. He needed to find solutions on winning the love of his life, finding a way for her to forgive his inconsiderate, callous attitude towards her.

**(Jacob's POV)**

When we got to Sam's we were seated in his den, with his imprint, Leah, sitting beside him. I told him everything I told my dad. He listened quietly until I was done, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was not what I expected.

"First thing is, you will need to take the place of Alpha soon," he stated.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Jacob, you were always meant to be Alpha, it runs through your veins," he explained calmly. "We were just waiting for two things. One, for your wolf to become stronger and it has—stronger even than mine. Second, you needed to find your mate. You see, from when we first phase, our wolf actively begins to look for its mate. After that it is able to settle down and concentrate on other things; in your case, the running of the pack. You have shown great leadership. So it's time to pass over leadership to its rightful owner."

"Do you mean right now?", I asked. I wasn't sure if I was ready for the responsibility, but my wolf seemed to have other ideas.

"Not right now, but soon. Now, let's talk about this other issue: your mate."

"I wish I knew what has been going on since my absence and a way to fix the mess I made of things," I mumbled miserably.

"We could probably be of some help there," Leah spoke up.

"How so?", I asked, feeling a little hope.

"Kim and I have introduced ourselves and have become a little friendly with her, but the Cullens are also taking an interest in her, especially Alice and Edward."

"What—can't we stop that? We need to prevent her from becoming too friendly with the Cullens, considering what they are and she being my mate."

"I'm sorry; there is nothing we can do there. It is not against the treaty for them to befriend a human, but there is something we can do to stop it from going too far. Seriously, they have shown more interest in her than she does in them. She is polite to them but nothing more."

"What's your suggestion, Sam?", I asked loosing patience.

"As Leah just explained, she has introduced herself to Bella and from what I can tell, she seems like a very nice person. With the girls being friends with her, they can help keep an eye on the Cullens' actions around her. Don't get me wrong, the hard work of winning her heart is yours, and yours alone. But with the help of the girls and your brothers, you will have a better chance—at least a better chance of finding herself in your company more than not."

Though I smiled at what he said, my heart still felt heavy, knowing I was in for an uphill battle.


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to my beta Ladyofspain.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter Three**

**(Bella's POV)**

I didn't understand what was going on with me. Ever since I bumped into that mean boy yesterday, and our eyes connected, I had been having this strange pain in my heart. I also felt an uncontrollable need to be around him, but that would never happen; he had taken an immediate dislike to me for reasons I didn't understand. In fact there couldn't be a reason; I had never met that boy before in my life. The strange thing was, I even dreamt about him last night. Well I didn't care. It didn't matter how my heart felt, I planned to stay as far away from him as possible. He humiliated me once and I had no intentions of allowing him to do it again.

As I pulled up in the school's parking lot, I got out, locking the door behind me. When I turned, there was Mike.

"Hey Bella, I thought I'd wait and walk to class with you."

One eyebrow rose. "Erm… thanks, but you really didn't have to," I smiled to take the sting from my words.

"I know, but I wanted to." He smiled back at me.

We began to walk towards the schools entrance. "What did you do after school yesterday?"

"Nothing special, just hung out with my dad," I replied. "What about you?"

"A few friends and I went to an arcade in town, but didn't stay long, because it was a school night."

"That sounds like fun," I said, trying to be polite. To be honest that was just not my thing.

"Yeah, it was." We were almost to class when he stopped. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the movies sometime."

"Well, I don't know…."

"A group of us were thinking of going, and we thought you might like to join us." Why did I get the feeling this group thing was just added on?

"So it's a group thing?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, all the kids you met yesterday will be there—Angela, Ben and Tyler."

"I'll have to think about it." I didn't want to come out and say no, but it was what I was thinking. It would be different if Angela was the one who asked, because the way he asked sounded like more of a date. As popular with the girls as he seemed to be, the star football player and all, he was just not my type. Friendship was the only thing I could offer him.

"Okay," he said as we began walking again.

We stepped into class just as the second bell rang. I quickly took my seat next to Edward.

"Hello, Bella," he uttered as I sat.

"Hello, Edward."

After the greeting, nothing more was said between us, though I did notice him glancing at me from time to time. I would smile slightly at him, but kept on with our in-class assignment. I did start feeling a little tense with the way he stole glances at me, but tried my best to ignore him.

Throughout this class and the rest of my other classes, I still felt a strange pain in my heart and memories of that mean boy kept flashing through my mind. So when lunchtime came around, I felt a little wary about seeing him. I could do without having him trying to stare holes in my back, while I pretended to enjoy my lunch.

Imagine my relief and in a strange way, disappointment, when I walked in the lunchroom. I quickly peered over at his table, very discreetly, not wanting anyone to know I had any interest in that area, to find he wasn't there. All this stress and tension about having to run into him again and he didn't even show. Well at least now I could enjoy my lunch without worrying if he would do anything else to humiliate me.

**(Edward's POV)**

I watched Bella as she entered the lunchroom and forced myself to stay seated. This woman's blood called to me like no other ever had, it enticed me to break the rule of not feeding on humans and just indulge. Not just her blood but my attraction to her was strong. I could break a whole host of rules because of my feelings for her.

It had already become an obsession. Even though yesterday was her first day here— the first day I laid eyes on her—I found myself following her after school, without making a conscious decision to do so.

My family wondered why I was not going home with them and instead told Jasper to do the driving. I told them I needed to go for a run to think.

I stood in the woods outside her house and listened, enjoying the torture of smelling the sweet scent of her blood and not able to sample it. Night had fallen without me being aware of it. I was in such a trance from the smell of her and fighting the temptation of climbing in her house through the open window of the second floor, I didn't hear Alice approach.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she asked. I just shrugged. "Don't tell me you followed her?" I didn't know how to explain the attraction she had for me. "What if Bella, or worse yet, her father came out and finds you out here."

Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "It's her blood," I looked at the house then back at Alice. "It calls to me."

"I know her blood does smell sweet, but it seems to be having a different affect on you…"

"There is something else."

"What else?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Her mind—it's blocked to me."

She looked surprised. "You can't read her mind?" then she thought for a minute. "Do you think she knows about us and has a way to block it?"

"No, she knows nothing of our world; she is still of the belief, as everyone else, that the paranormal is found only in the pages of a book," I grinned. "I am curious what her reaction would be if she ever found out she is attending school with werewolves and vampires."

We both looked towards the house. "Come on," She said grabbing my arm. "Esme is worried about you. And who knows what you might be tempted to do if you stay out here much longer—especially the way her blood calls to you."

I took one last, longing look at her house, then Alice and I ran towards home.

Because of the conversation we had, I wasn't surprised when Alice went to introduce herself, as I sat trying to fight the attraction—the pull her blood had on me.

**(Bella's POV)**

I started walking towards the same table I sat at yesterday. Everyone that was there was sitting there again today and Mike was gesturing with his hands for me to come over. I was about to, when I was stopped by the dark haired girl that was with the group of five kids. I studied her features and one thing came to mind—pixie. She definitely had that look.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. You have a class with my brother Edward," she said with a friendly smile.

"Hello," I replied simply. Except for the strange gold color of their eyes, they didn't really look like brother and sister.

We both stood awkwardly for a minute. I couldn't think of anything else to say and she stood as if she was waiting for me to. I guess she gave up.

"I'll let you go eat your lunch. I just wanted to introduce myself, because I know how it feels being a new student."

I smiled and nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Bella. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"It was nice meeting you too," I replied, without committing to the _hanging out with her_ part.

I glanced over at their table and found four pairs of eyes watching us with interest, except one. A blond-haired girl, who was looking at me as though I was beneath her. Great, another person who hated me on sight.

It struck me once again just how pale they were. Have they never been out in the sun?

Brushing them off, I walked over to the table where Mike and the others were sitting.

"That was strange," Angela commented. I put my backpack by the only available chair, which was by Mike. I wondered if he maneuvered it that way.

"What was strange?" I asked, confused.

"One of the Cullens talking to anyone in this school," she replied.

"What's so strange about that?" Now I was really confused.

"Since they have been here, they have never spoken to anyone, except each other," Ben supplied.

"Yeah," Mike continued. "Like the kids from La Push, they keep to themselves."

"They also seem to date only in their circle," came from Tyler. "Keeping it in the family, so to speak."

I turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"The black-haired girl that was talking to you—she dates the smaller guy with the reddish hair. And the blond-haired girl dates the one that looks like he works out a lot. The last, Edward, dates no one that we know of, at least no one at this school," Tyler informed me.

"Jessica definitely tried," Angela added. "She thinks maybe he's gay or something, because he shows no interest in her."

"Wait, I thought they were related."

"Not by blood; they're adopted," she remarked.

"What about the kids from La Push, what's their story?" I asked curiously

"No one knows too much about them—only that their Quileute Indians." She glanced over at them. "The only reason we know about the Cullens is that their adopted dad is a doctor at Forks general hospital."

I looked over at the Cullens' table, shrugged and went to buy my lunch. I had to pass the table where the La Push kids sat. When I looked over; they were watching me, not with like or dislike, just curiosity, but I quickly looked away and went to get my lunch.

I was paying for my food when I felt someone tap my shoulder; I turned around and came face to face with two Quileute girls.

"Hi, you're Bella right?" She held out her hand, and I shook it. "I'm Leah." She pointed to the other girl. "This is Kim." She said hello when introduced. They both had beautiful complexions, deep brown eyes and black hair.

"Nice to meet you both," I said as I shook their hands in turn.

"We just wanted to say hello and welcome you to the school." Then she smiled. "Enjoy your lunch; we'll talk again soon."

Sounds exactly like what Alice said. I was wondering if I should take it as a threat, but they seemed friendly. I felt more at ease around them than I did when Alice approached me. As beautiful as she was, there was something very creepy about her and her brother, come to think of it.

After introducing themselves, they went back to their table and I paid for my lunch and had a seat. I was opening the juice I had bought, when I noticed how quiet they were being. I looked up. They had an amazed look on their faces.

"What?" I asked self-consciously

"You are the first person they have spoken to here, first the Cullens and now the Quileutes." She shook her head. "I'm amazed that's all."

I made no comment to that, but I did glance over to where they sat. They smiled when I did. I decided not to look too closely into it, and went back to eating my lunch, happy that my next class would be the last of the day.

**(Edward's POV)**

I followed her again that day after school. She didn't go straight home. Instead, she met her dad at a diner in town because, from snatches of conversation I heard between them, he has to work late and this was a belated celebratory dinner of her coming back to stay with him.

I thought about walking in there, pretending that my being there was coincidental and maybe they would ask me to join them. But then I felt about food the same way humans felt about blood, I could eat it, but couldn't stomach the taste.

They both went in different directions when they left the diner and I followed Bella all the way to her house. The upstairs window was open again, and the urge to climb up into it was too strong to resist.

By the sound of her heartbeat, I could tell she was on the lower level, so I climbed up and into a room I could tell was hers by the sweet scent. I looked around with interest, amazed I was actually in her room. Before I could really look at everything, I heard Alice. She was calling me, not loudly; she didn't have to, from the edge of the woods on the side of the house. Taking one more longing look around, I jumped back out the window and went to join her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she asked me angrily. "Going into her house?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't help myself," I replied pathetically.

"Her blood has that strong of a pull on you?"

"Yeah, but it's not just her blood. I find myself powerfully attracted to her."

"If you are that attracted to her. Why not court her the normal way?"

I just shrugged at her question. "You can't sneak into her house anymore, Edward. She could have found you there, bringing problems we don't need at our door."

"I'm not sure if she would be interested in going out with me. She sure does not act like it."

"Maybe I can help," she replied, grinning slightly.

"How so?" However, I already had a good idea, from what I could read in her mind.

"I could throw a little get together at the house, and invite her, maybe some of the other kids too, that way you two can talk and get to know each other."

"I doubt she will accept your invitation," I replied skeptically.

"We shall see," she said as we made our way back home.

**(Bella's POV)**

The next day went about the same; Mike was still pestering me about going to the movies. He couldn't seem to take a hint that I really had no interest in him—as friends yes—but not in the way he hoped.

The Quileute girls and I had become a little friendlier, they even hinted at me visiting La Push sometime and coming to one of their get-togethers, or bonfires they have quite often. As usual, I gave a non-committal reply. Even Alice had hinted at hanging out with her and her family, now _that_ I was truly wary about.

After school, I met my dad at the diner in town, then went home and did my homework. After watching a little TV, I went to bed. Nothing exciting, pretty mundane actually.

The mean boy still wasn't at school. I began to relax—well as much as I could with this strange tugging in my heart saying I had to see and be near him—but that didn't mean I would. I wanted nothing to do with anyone who was that mean and impolite to others for no apparent reason, especially someone they just met.

On the third day, I felt more optimistic. It went fine, same as the one before, but when I walked into the lunchroom, I knew something was different by the tingling in my spine and the zing of electricity that seem to buzz through the air around me. I didn't have to look over at their table to know what it was, didn't even glance their way. If I did, I knew I would start feeling intimidated and would most likely lose my appetite.

Besides, I didn't have to look over there to know what was different.

He was back!


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to my beta, Ladyofspain, thanks you sweetie.

This story shows the love of Jacob and Bella in a beautiful loving heart, they felt way.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter Four**

**He is Back**

**(Bella's POV)**

The tension in the air, the sizzling of the atmosphere around me, could be caused by no other reason, but that he was back. I wanted to whip right around and leave, but instead of rushing back out of the room—like my mind kept screaming at me to do—I straightened my shoulders, and held my head up high. I walked forward to get my lunch, resisting the urge to openly look in their direction, and the tugging of my heart that kept trying to pull me to him. I refused to put myself in the position to be humiliated by him ever again.

Some of the Quileute boys were already there before me, but I paid them no attention as I went about picking up a salad and cranberry juice. I paid for it and was walking back to the table, when I noticed they had my favorite dessert today. I didn't notice it before because it was placed so high up. I figured I would take what I had to the table and come back for it later. Not even his presence could ruin my appetite for almond ice cream.

I still couldn't understand why I was feeling this way over a boy who obviously hated me on sight. Why did I feel this connection, this tugging at my heart? The sizzle in the air because of his presence, or whatever it was, surely would go away. It had to, because it couldn't go on like this indefinitely, could it?

I placed my lunch on the table and sat, waiting until the Quileute boys, who kept walking by our table to get their lunch, were back at their own. I didn't want to take the chance of running into him.

"Hey Bella. How did classes go today?", Angela asked, pulling out her chair.

"Same as usual," I replied, not really paying much attention.

I guess she must have noticed. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." I didn't feel like explaining about Jacob right now.

"Hey, Bella," Mike began. "You thought anymore about the movie idea?"

"To be honest, I've had a lot on my mind lately and haven't thought too much about it," I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well there's no rush; we can go whenever you feel like it."

I didn't respond, just smiled slightly and nodded at him.

Angela looked at me with concern. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah".

"If you ever need to talk, just give me a call."

Still smiling at her, I answered, "Thanks, I'll do that."

Glancing over to the lunch counters, I noticed all the Quileute boys had left the area and were back at their table. This would be a good time to go get my ice cream.

Getting up, I walked over to where it was, and realized it was placed higher than I thought. I stretched up until I had it. In the process, I almost lost my balance, when I felt a hand on my back preventing that from happening. I turned around to thank the person and ended up looking into the eyes of Jacob. Again, I felt the intensity of the pull towards him. It was a need to always be around him to stop the dull ache, the emptiness, that I had felt in my heart since I first saw him and he disappeared. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go.

But I resisted, I would not be humiliated again by this boy. I pulled myself together.

"Thank you," I said quickly, moving around him to get back to the table. I hadn't taken two steps when he stopped me.

"Can I talk to you a moment?", he asked.

"My friends are waiting for me to get back, so I can't right now," I hurriedly remarked, wanting to get away from him.

He looked pleadingly at me. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior to you the other day." He ran his hand over his head. "I wasn't feeling well. I know it's no excuse for my rudeness, but I would really like a chance to make it up to you." He grinned a little. "We could even become good friends."

I stood looking at him for a minute. He seemed sincere, and the way he was looking at me with such longing and hope, touched my heart.

"Just one chance," he pleaded, "To show you I'm not the prick, I acted like when we first met."

"Okay, I'll forgive you for that incident, but as for us being friends, I don't think that would work. How do I know you won't act that way towards me again? I forgive you, but plan on staying away from you as you asked."

"I really feel bad about the way I acted towards you; I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." He looked pleadingly. "Just one chance is all I ask."

I stopped and gazed at him for minute. His eyes were filled with so much love and regret that my heart ached for him. Were all those feelings for me? That couldn't be posible; could it? However, I refused to be swayed.

"Look, if giving you my forgiveness will remove any remorse you feel, then you have it, but you don't need me as a friend. You have your own circle of friends and now I have mine." I stopped, taking a breath. "I know that within your group are very nice people, two of which I have met, Leah and Kim. I am hoping to continue building a friendship with them, but a far as you and I are concerned, you asked me to stay away from you, so that's what I intend to do. And now I ask you to do the same."

The hurt and anguish on his face when I said that, made me almost give in. What could have made him change his tune all of a sudden?. "You know, I am wondering if you're bipolar, because the last time I saw you, you asked me to stay away from you—not even asked, but commanded. I really don't see what has changed now."

Just as I finished talking, Mike came over to us. "Everything okay here, Bella?", he asked, giving Jacob the once over. Unbelievably, I could've sworn I heard Jacob growl. Growl? I must've been mistaken.

"Everything is fine," I replied. Then, turning to Jacob, I added, "You have a nice day."

Before I could turn away, he spoke, stopping me in my tracks. "I'm not willing to lose a possible friendship with you because of my stupidity; it means too much to me. So I will do everything in my power to prove that the person you met the other day isn't the real me." His intent was clear.

"You'll just be wasting your time," I said with meaning, though everything in me was saying something different.

"It's my time to waste," he quipped with a grin.

I shook my head and stared at him for a minute before walking back to the table with Mike.

Before I sat, I glanced back over and he was standing in the same spot, with the look of such pain and regret. Again, I felt like rushing over, wrapping him in my arms and saying that everything would be fine. And again, I resisted. How did I know this wasn't an act, an excuse to find some way to humiliate me again?

_I won't take that chance,_ I thought to my self as I sat, but before I did, I noticed that girl Lauren, walking over to him. I looked away; for some reason I did not like that girl standing so close to him, touching his arm.

As soon as I sat, the questions began.

"What was that all about?" Angela inquired.

I looked at her, trying to brush it off. "Nothing, just a minor misunderstanding."

"It didn't seem like nothing," Mike added. "I could feel the tension between you when I walked up."

"Believe me, it's nothing to make a big deal over. Let's just forget it and enjoy our lunch." I began doing exactly what I just suggested.

They all seem unsure, but did as I asked.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I watched her as she walked by our table to get her lunch, but not once did she even glance my way. Even when I walked by and stared directly at her, she still didn't look at me. I guess she was doing exactly what I asked—to stay away from me.

If there was a way to re-do a day, that day would be the one, to take back those stupid, hateful words that came out my mouth. The pain I was causing by my inconsiderate actions was inexcusable.

I knew the imprint was having an affect on her as it was me; it was too strong not to. I noticed the changing expressions on her face, the confusing expressions flashing across it when she thought no one was watching. But she was fighting it— wouldn't even acknowledge my presence, and it was all my fault.

I began eating my lunch and listening to words of encouragement from my brothers and sisters, when I felt her walk by me again. Turning to watch her, I noticed Bella reaching for one of the desserts that was placed a little too high for her to reach.

My heart caught in my throat as I watch her almost topple over. I was out of my seat faster then I should have been in front of all these humans, but I didn't care. Allowing her to get hurt was unacceptable.

Then she spun around and our eyes met. For a minute I was lost in them; everything around us disappeared. I pulled myself together when I saw the look on her face. It went from shock to awe. That was quickly replaced by indifference—or at least she tried to give that impression. But I knew differently by the sound of her heartbeat; the catch of her breath when she realized who had helped her.

When I asked to speak to her for minute, I really didn't think she would, but who could blame her? When she said she would forgive me, my heart felt light and filled with hope. When she still insisted on not have anything to do with me, that we could not even be friends, I realized then just how much damage I had done with my callous words. It would be hard, but just how hard would I have to work to win her heart? It made no difference, I would do whatever it took to win her.

Then Mike coming over, thinking to rescue her from me, almost made me laugh. If he only knew who he was trying to tangle with, he would've stayed away.

After saying everything she wanted to, she walked away, with him. And it hurt. Badly.

I stood there watching her walk away, feeling the pain in my heart intensify with every step she took away from me; it was my words, my own actions that brought this on. I still stood, fighting the urge to go to her, to get on my knees to beg her to make a place in her life for me, but I resisted; I did have my pride after all. Pride, yeah right—what good would that do me, except losing the only girl I had ever loved.

I looked at the boy who called himself _saving my mate from me_, Mike. Who did he think he was? The way he was flirting with her, acting as if he had dibs on her, was really making me angry. I heard when he asked about the movies and was relieved when she didn't say yes.

I needed to calm down, so, returning my gaze to Bella, I blocked out all other scents and breathed hers in without anyone the wiser about what I was doing. I immediately felt a calm wash over me.

I was about to walk back to my table when I felt someone touch my arm. I turned. Lauren—this girl didn't give up did she?

"What can I do for you?", I asked a little impatiently.

She smiled, ignoring my impatience. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. You look a little down standing over here."

"I'm fine," I replied simply. I was about to walk off when she spoke again.

"Have you thought anymore about going out sometime?", she asked hopefully.

"Look, Lauren, like I told you before, I don't think that's a very good idea," I answered honestly. I don't believe in leading a girl on, for any reason.

"Why not?", she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at me. Was that supposed to look sexy? It just looked as though she has something stuck in her eyes. I studied her face. To some she might be pretty, but in my eyes, she had nothing on my Bells.

My eyes kept traveling back to where Bella sat. "I have a lot on my mind and don't feel like talking about it right now." I looked at her and noticed _her_ eyes went from Bella back to me.

"Does it have something to do with her?", she snorted, sounding jealous.

I didn't answer that question. "I gotta go." Then I left her standing there, without a backward glance.

When I returned to my table, my friends were looking at me with sadness. Since they found out about what happened, they had all offered support. Embry leaned over to me and whispered.

"Don't worry, Jacob, we're all willing to do anything to help you and let her know you're not the type of guy you showed her on your first meeting. It'll work out, you'll see." Then he clapped me on the shoulder.

I believed his words; I knew my brothers felt my pain since the first time I phased after getting back. I allowed them to see everything and because of our mind link, my pain became theirs. All my brothers offered me support.

Leah and Kim told me all about their building friendship with Bella and their invitation to her to one of our bonfires, though she didn't accept or deny their invite. I was holding out hope that she would accept, that way, I could at least have her near me.

As the talk went on around me, I was searching my mind for something, anything that would make her begin to see I was not the guy she thought I was. I was never rude or dis-respectful, especially to women. I was just really desperate, fighting to hold onto the love I had for my childhood friend. The connection that formed between us was forcing me to betray my heart and the heart I really wanted… then something occured to me, before I really thought about it.

"Bells." I spoke it loud enough for her to hear. She turned and stared at me, locking eyes with mine, in shock. I heard her heartbeat speed up; she blushed and looked away, but I was filled with a sudden joy. I knew she remembered that name and the young boy who used to call her, his Bells.

When I said that word, I glanced back at all my friends seated with me. They were looking at me as if I was nuts, then peered over at Bella, then back at me. Before turning their gaze back to Bella, they finally realized that the one word I uttered had changed something significant between Bella and me. It meant something important to us, but they weren't sure what it was. I hadn't explained to them yet or allowed them to see, how special that one word was. It separated a friendship between two kids from all others and began a love that age, distance or time couldn't end or diminish.

But I would soon.

Turning back to my Bells, I couldn't stop myself from grinning; at last, I felt some real hope.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bells."

When I heard that, I was surprised. Turning quickly in shock, I looked into the eyes of Jacob. I remembered that name, and only one person ever called me by that, my childhood friend, Jacob. Was that truly him—the boy I had fallen in love with, before I knew the meaning of the word? Now I was really confused. He had changed so much, but now the feeling of familiarity, was explainable.

My heart picked up speed. Why did I feel the need to hold his hand and never let go, or to be held in his arms and stay there forever?

I blushed at my thoughts and quickly averted my eyes. I was not sure what any of this meant. I glanced over at him again from under my lashes and he was smiling? Yeah, he was smiling, while I felt more confused than ever.

I began to eat my lunch again, pretending it wasn't falling like a ball of iron into my stomach. Although I felt like getting up and leaving, to go somewhere and try to make sense of my confusing emotions, I didn't. It would be too obvious to everyone how affected I was by that one word.

I forced myself to sit and eat every bit of my lunch as fast as I could, but not obviously so, pretending it didn't taste like saw dust in my mouth and lead going down my throat.

When done, I sat back for a minute, to appear calm, then stood and gathered my things. I needed to go outside and get some air, just to think without his presence messing with my emotions.

"You're leaving?" Mike asked as I stood.

"Yeah, it's a little stuffy in here and I just need some air," I replied while grabbing my backpack.

"Would you like some company?" he inquired, hopefully.

"No, stay and finish your lunch, I'll probably just read until the bell rings," I muttered quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Angela asked again. She was looking at me with concern. "You do seem a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing some fresh air won't help," I answered, smiling to re-assure her.

She didn't seem convinced. She studied my face before saying. "I think I'll come with you anyway, just in case you really are sick and need help getting to the nurse's office." She stood, gathering her belongings, then looked back at me. "You don't have to talk, but I'll worry less if I accompany you and if you do feel like talking, I'll be around." She added, "Whenever you're ready."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed a little. "Thanks, Angela." Then turning to the others: "I'll talk to you all later."

Then calmly, Angela and I walked out of there, with me still acting as if everything was alright. As if that one word and presence of the boy who said it, didn't have my emotions in turmoil!

**(Alice's POV)**

I watched my brother's expression as he watched the interchange between Bella and Jacob, before turning my attention to them. There was something there, I could feel it. The tension in the air between them was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, but I also felt a bond there between them. It didn't seem new. It seemed to have been there for a while, but got even stronger recently. Hmmm, it would be hard to break, but that still wouldn't stop my plans.

"She doesn't even know that she is talking with a werewolf," Edward said, breaking into my thoughts. "She needs to be warned how dangerous they are."

I knew that was not all he was worried about. He was concerned that Jacob would be able to catch her interest before he had a chance to.

"We can't exactly tell her what he is, now can we?" I reasoned. "At least not without breaking the treaty."

"I don't like it. Treaty or not, she needs to be warned," he commented stubbornly.

I smiled indulgently at him. "Are you sure this does not have something to do with your interest in her? That the girl you feel so drawn to could be interested in your mortal enemy?"

"That might have something to do with it." He looked directly at me. "I still think she should be warned, maybe not told what they are, but warned of the dangers of being around him."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I snapped, "Him or all of them?"

"What difference does it make?" he grumbled.

I didn't reply, but glanced over at where the wolves sat and noticed them watching us. I knew they heard every word we said, but I didn't care. Jacob was now back in his seat, receiving words of encouragement from his friends.

So, that's what it was; he imprinted on the girl. I turned to say something about it to Edward when he uttered, "I know."

Watching Bella talking with her friends, I was about to say something else to him, when I heard the word, "Bells". It came from Jacob. I looked between him and Bella and my first thought was, _oh, no_! That word definitely meant something to her.

I looked at my brother and he appeared to be miserable—well as miserable as our kind can look. My mind was made up then; I would do everything in my power to help my brother get this girl. I would start today to put my plans in motion.

He had been alone for a long time, I knew seeing me with Jasper, and Rosalie with Emmet had been hell for him.

Besides, my brother's happiness meant more to me than a werewolf finding its mate or losing her.

Movement brought my attention back to her table. She and her friend Angela were leaving and I decided right then to follow the two. I waited five minutes after she left, before going after them.

She was leaning against her truck, with Angela standing quietly by her side. I was surprised how close those two had gotten so quickly. They were both deep in thought and did not hear me approach. She jumped when I touched her shoulder, Angela just calmly watched me.

Her hands to her chest, she spouted, "You scared the crap out of me."

Before replying to her, I greeted her friend. "Hello Angela," I said, warmly. She just looked at me, shocked that I spoke to her. Then to Bella, I explained, "I didn't mean to. I saw you both leave and was wondering if you were okay."

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air," she remarked.

I wondered how to bring up the subject. "I do have another reason for following you," I confessed.

She looked at me suspiciously; so did Angela: "What other reason?"

"I noticed you talking to Jacob." I looked for a reaction and found it.

I knew all about the connection between Bella and the wolf. I even knew she loved him, though she didn't want to admit it, but none of it makes any difference to me. My brother's, my family's needs and wants came before them, so whatever I could do to pull her to our side, I would do.

"What of it?" She asked once more, suspiciously.

"I thought it fair to warn you that it isn't safe getting mixed up with him. In fact, it wouldn't be safe being around most of the Quileute men."

She raised her eyebrows. "Dangerous? How would it be dangerous for me to be around them?"

"Yeah," Angela added. "How could they be dangerous? I have never seen anything to make you say that. They stick to themselves; so do you and your family, but that does not make them dangerous."

"Because of a certain thing; I cannot actually say why." It was a little upsetting that Angela was here trying to defend them. What did she really know anyway?

"So I'm just supposed to take your word for it?" She sounded irritated. "Someone I actually just met and don't really know anything about?"

"It's all I have. I have been around here a lot longer than you have, just take my word for it. They are dangerous to be around."

With irritation lacing her words, Angela blurted, "So have I, and I've seen nothing to back up your claim."

Then I thought of something. "Why not accompany us to the park after school? Edward might have more to tell you." We were actually going hunting after school, but that could wait, this was more important.

"Sure, why not," she replied after thinking about it for a minute. "But I can't stay too long." Then she peered at Angela. "Do you feel like going to the park after school?"

I was hoping she said, no. After looking between Bella and me a few times, she retorted, "Okay, I'll go with you, but like you I can't stay long. I better get to class now; I'll meet you here afterwards." Then she left.

"Now that's settled, I'll see you after school." Then I whirled around and noticed Edward walking towards us. I nodded at him and kept going.

We almost had her where we wanted her. Having her agree to accompany us to the park wais a step in the right direction.

Ever since my brother told me he could not read her mind, I realized that she had a valuable gift that could be used to our advantage. Yes, she was mate to Jacob, who should rightfully be the Alpha of their pack. He hadn't taken his rightful place yet, though I sensed he was the strongest wolf they had. I did feel he would step up now that he had found his Luna, but something told me we couldn't allow that to happen.

Although rightfully, she belonged to the Quileute people, and Jacob would suffer without her, it made no difference to me. My brother wanted the human, I thought he had even fallen in love with her, so I would make sure she learned to hate the wolves—to hate Jacob—no matter the kind of pain they might suffer being apart. My brothers' welfare came first.

I glanced behind me and saw Edward and Bella walking together towards the gym, the last class of the day. I grinned to myself. That human girl held something that could very well be an advantage to us, so it didn't matter that she was the imprint of the true Alpha. I would do whatever it took to makes sure she fell for my brother and that our family would benefit from it.

The race to win Bella over to our side was on, and I had no intentions of losing.


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks so much to my beta Ladyofspain.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter Five: My Mate**

**(Bella's POV)**

I was shocked to see Edward approach me after Alice and Angela left, saying he saw me leave and wanted to make sure I was all right. Since we also had the last class together, he offered to escort me. I saw no harm in it, so I accepted.

Now he was offering to escort me to the parking lot to await Alice and Angela—in fact he insisted on it. But when we got to the parking lot, all hell broke loose.

Jacob was already there with a few of his male friends, their backs turned to us in conversation. But it seemed he knew the minute I stepped onto that lot, because he turned and looked at me. He grinned, then his gaze turned towards who I was with. His demeanor completely changed, in fact all the guys' demeanor changed on seeing me with Edward.

Low angry growls erupted from their throats as they marched towards us just as Alice, with the rest of their family, came out to stand beside us. Behind them Angela came and took me by the arm, leading me to my truck. I was confused about what was going on, but by the heated exchange going on between the two families, there seemed to be some animosity there. No matter how Jacob acted when we ran into each other on the first day, I felt my loyalty was to him and his friends, even if he and I were never really friends; strange but that's the way I felt.

In the midst of their conversation, Alice broke away and approached us.

"I think we should just go to the park now; Edward can meet us there."

I examined her expression; she was hiding something. "What's going on Alice? Why are your family and Jacob's at each others' throat?"

She looked over her shoulder, then back at me. "It's nothing important; our families just never really got along."

I didn't believe her. "I think maybe we should do this another time. I'm not in the mood to go to the park anymore."

She looked at me calculating. "Oh, come on, Bella. You're not going to let that spoil it, are you." Then she grabbed my arm. "Let's just go—besides I thought you wanted to know why being around Jacob would be dangerous."

"I said I—"

"Let her go," Angela broke in. "She said she didn't want to go, now leave her alone." I was touched at her protectiveness.

Alice was about to say something else, but was stopped by the low growl behind her. We all looked; it was Jacob. "Get your hands off her, before I rip it off," he snarled through gritted teeth.

Before leaving, she turned back to me. "You know I meant nothing by it, Bella. I just thought waiting at the park would have been safer."

Another growl came from Jacob and without waiting for my reply, she said. "We'll be at the park for a little while, in case you change your mind." Then she made her way back over to her family.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted, grinning almost shyly.

"Jacob," I replied, trying not to smile and fighting the pull I felt towards him. I turned to Angela with a _help me_ look on my face.

"Are you still planning on meeting the Cullens at the park?" By his tone I could tell he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Why do you ask?" I really didn't want to stand here talking to him, no matter how my heart felt. The tension was becoming unbearable between us again.

Angela must have felt it too. She stepped forward. "No, she is coming to my house; we need to study for our history class." Then she touched my arm. "Come on, I think we should get going."

He seemed disappointed. "I guess I'll see you later," he paused, "Bells." Then he grinned.

I nodded, but thought, _not if I see you first_, as I made my way to my truck. We agreed I would follow her.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I wanted to talk to, or just see Bella before I went home. So after school I waited with Quil and Embry in the parking lot, even if it was just to get a glimpse of her.

I felt it as soon as she stepped out into the school's parking lot by the tugging of my heart and tingling up my spine. I turned with a grin on my face. My breath caught; she was so beautiful and mine—well soon would be. Then I noticed who was with her and my good mood left. Edward Cullen... What the hell was he up to?

A growl ripped from me before I was able to stop it, my friends followed suit. I was standing in front of him, without realizing I moved, Quil and Embry behind me.

Before I could say a word, Alice and the rest of his family came out and stood behind him. Someone came and removed Bella from the scene; I was very thankful for that.

I stood there right in his face. "What are you up to Cullen?" I growled through gritted teeth.

Feigning ignorance, He replied, "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean!" I replied, angrily quiet. "Where do you think you were going with her?" I didn't have to say who.

"I don't think that's any of your business," he fired back.

"It is my business, and you know why, so stop playing dumb." I pushed in nearer. "Just stay away from her, you and your family, then we'll have no problems— at least not in that area."

"I don't see how you can prevent us, there is no rule that says we cannot be friends with a human," Alice interjected.

"It's not that simple," he replied, as if Alice hadn't spoken.

"Make it that simple. Stay away from her!" I said becoming angrier.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I wasn't hurting her, we were just talking." He was still feigning innocence.

"I'll tell you what the big deal is—it's your nature." I stepped a little closer. "You and your kind being around her is very dangerous. You sustain your so called life by sucking the life out of others. It doesn't matter that you feed off animals now; you once fed off humans. Who knows when you might snap and do so again. I won't take that chance with someone who means the world to me."

I took a deep breath. He made no move to reply. "You're a predator, and always will be, a leopard might loose its spot, but it's still a leopard."

"That is ridiculous and you know it," was his only reply, but something in his voice made me think I hit a nerve.

I looked around and realized everyone was watching us. "This is not the place for this conversation; I suggest you and your family meet us at the clearing tonight at nine. We need to set a few ground rules where Bella is concerned."

"We might not be able to make it," He replied smugly. "My family might have other plans."

"Then I suggest they break them. You wouldn't like it if we came looking for you. You know, we'd have to come calling at that big ice castle you call a home."

I knew he wanted to protest. "Fine, we'll be there." He knew what Bella meant to my people, and most importantly to me. He had no choice but to be there.

"Wise choice," I replied, wiping him from my mind, at least for now.

I turned towards Bella. I knew where she was at every moment, and saw Alice with her hands on her. I marched over there, wanting to rip her arms from Bella's body. She did exactly what I told her, got her hands off Bella or lose them. She quickly removed them and stepped away from her. But she was pushing it by saying they would be waiting for her at the park.

_So that's where they were going. I don't think so!_

I needed to calm down. Getting upset and risk phasing right here and now, wouldn't be a good thing. I turned to Bella, drew her scent into me, and immediately calmed. When I spoke, I knew she wanted to leave and not have anything to do with me, but she also felt that pull of the imprint and couldn't understand it. My Bella was so confused. I still couldn't help grinning.

After they left to go to her friend Angela's house, I stood there and watched until her truck was out of sight. Wanting so much to follow her, my friends and I made our way home instead. I needed to prepare myself for that meeting tonight.

**(Bella's POV)**

When we got to her house, we went straight up to her room and decided to actually do some homework together. I was working on some complicated problem for trig.

"Bella?" Angela called to me. "Do you wanna tell me what's up between you and Jacob? because when you two were standing there in the lot, I could feel the tension between you two."

I set aside my books, wondering how much I should tell. I just decided to tell her everything, so I took a deep breath and did just that.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "Jacob doesn't associate with any others than his friends from home, but he has never been rude to anyone—at least not that I've seen. He was always polite and speaks when he is spoken to."

"Really? I guess it was just me then." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't think so. He doesn't look at you as if he doesn't like you." Then she thought for a minute. "I still feel it's strange, the way two sets of people who have never spoken to anyone but each other, suddenly have this great interest in you. Jacob especially seems to be really involved emotionally when it comes to you."

"I'm starting to feel strange about it too," I replied honestly. "It's like they're competing for me to be with one group or the other. Each side wants to be my friend, but not wanting me to be with the other." I nodded my head slightly. "Yeah, that part seem truly strange to me."

"So how do _you_ feel about it all, really."

"Frankly I want nothing to do with either group. As for Jacob, my emotions feel all over the place when it comes to him. I mean, one minute he wants me to stay away from him, the next he wants to be friends. It's driving me nuts! Besides, he seems to be very good friends with Lauren; he can stick with her and leave me alone."

She did not reply to my Lauren comment. "Anything I can do?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, help to keep them away from me. I think there is more going on here than anyone understands, just until I can work everything out."

"I would be happy to." Then she smiled. "This should be fun, especially where the Cullens are concerned."

"Why do you say that?" not sure what she meant.

"Because Jacob and his group, though they never socialize with the rest of us, always seemed laid back in a friendly way. But the Cullens always seem more stuck up, like they're better than the rest of us."

"Yeah, I got that same feeling." We smiled at each other, then went back to our studies.

I stayed another hour, and then went home. I still needed to make dinner for my dad. When I got home, I went straight up to my room to put my things away and freshen up before starting dinner.

I placed my backpack on my bed and felt a cool breeze blow through the room. Looking up, I saw my window was open. Walking over to it I looked out, confused, because I knew it was closed when I left for school this morning.

Peering out into the yard, I saw no one. So I closed it again, making sure it was locked this time.

_Maybe my dad came home early, and for some reason opened my window and forgot to close it back, _I thought as I went through the house looking for him. But he was not in the house. I decided to brush the incident aside. I probably opened it myself and forgot.

Putting it out my mind, I went to the kitchen and began gathering things I needed to prepare dinner. I decided on making roast chicken, a mushroom gravy, with mashed potatoes and vegetable medley.

I had just put the chicken in the oven and salted the water for the potatoes, when my back started tingling as if I was being watched. I slowly turned and looked behind me. No one was there, but I still felt as if I was being watched. I grabbed a bat that was kept under the sink and went searching through the whole house, but found no one.

Maybe it was coming from outside.

I walked out the front door first—no one, then the back—still no one.

I decided I must be imagining things and went back in the house to continue what I was doing.

My mind drifted to the incident at school today, the animosity between the Cullens and Quileutes. It was like they hated each other and I wished I knew why. Even these feelings I was having towards Jacob were driving me up the wall—the pull I felt towards him, the slight ache I felt in my heart that found no release unless he was near.

It was all so confusing.

I felt the urge to go find him and stay with him forever, but I resisted and continued with preparing dinner. I tried my best to put the tugging I felt towards him out of my mind, for now.

**(Edward's POV)**

**Cullen resident**

Carlisle had called the family together, he knew of the meeting I agreed to with Jacob tonight and why.

"When you meet with them tonight Edward, you will have to do everything to make sure they believe we will respect whatever they say."

"That's not really fair," Alice interrupted. "They make all the rules and we have to just go along, especially when it comes to Bella. It should be her choice."

"If what I believe is true, I am afraid they can stop you from associating with her outside of school."

"Fine, whatever," was her reply.

"Just remember it's not what they think; it's what we make them believe."

I knew exactly what he was saying because I was thinking the same thing. As long as they thought we agreed to go along with whatever they said, whether we did or not was up to us. If Bella voluntarily hung out with us outside of school, there was nothing they could do about it anyway. We would just have to find a way to make her agreeable to us and more importantly, stay away from Jacob and his friends.

We all agreed then left to attend what I knew would be a tense meeting.

When we arrived, we found that they were already there—all of them, including Sam, the Alpha, who I felt wouldn't be for very much longer. Jacob seemed to be slowly collecting the power and energy of the Alpha and he didn't seem to be aware of it. Let's hope it stayed that way a while longer, forever actually. He was a formidable foe now, it would be worse when he did take his rightful position as Alpha.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I had planned on coming to this meeting on my own, since it was about my mate, but we had a meeting before and they talked sense into me. The Cullens would be presenting a united front and so should we, besides the pack would have followed me anyway. I really did love those guys; they were my brothers, my family, and always had my back no matter what.

Now here we were.

"Thanks for agreeing to this meeting Carlisle," Sam said in greeting.

"Edward conveyed to me the importance," Carlisle replied. "I am always willing to listen to anything that will make our existence here more peaceful."

"Yes, it is of utmost importance," Sam replied seriously.

"I heard there was almost an incident at school today because of the new student, Bella. My son tells me that's what this meeting is about." He said to Sam, "I would like to apologize on behalf of my children, although I heard that Jacob and his friends almost caused it."

Sam crossed his arm and looked deathly serious at Carlisle. "I don't condone how it was handled, but under the circumstances, I can understand his reaction."

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Bella is Jacob's mate, his imprint, not just that, but a girl he loved since childhood. Since Jacob will be taking the position of Alpha very soon, she will be our Luna and very important to the Quileute people."

"I see," was Carlisle's reply.

"I hope you do," Sam continued. "She is one of us now and under our protection. She will be our queen, being mated to the future Alpha. We would be very angry if anything happened to her."

"How is our being friends with her causing her harm?" Alice asked.

"They can't stop us," Edward broke in, "if she becomes friends with us willingly. It would not be breaking the treaty." He was looking right at me. "Besides, I have a great interest in her, especially the fact that I cannot read her mind, though that's not the only reason she attracts me. She is a very beautiful woman."

I was very happy to hear he couldn't read her mind, but as for his interest in her, in any way—that I didn't like. "I suggest you put that interest elsewhere," I said more calmly than I felt.

"Or what?, You cannot prevent us from being friends with her, particularly if she agrees to it."

I took a step towards him with an evil grin on my face. "That's where you're wrong. We might not be able to stop you talking to her while in school, but once she leaves, she is under our protection. That also includes her house and the property surrounding it. Passing by is fine, but no stopping by to have a chat." I stared straight in his cold, gold dead eyes.

"What if she stops _us_ to have a… chat?" he asked smugly.

"Then you better make sure that doesn't happen. Just stay away from her and we will have no problems."

"That's not fair," Alice interjected. "You cannot ask him to do that, he is falling for her too." I turned quickly and looked at her, not believing what I had just heard. She covered her mouth as if she never meant for that to come out.

I became angry; a growl erupted from my throat and those of my brothers. I wanted to rip him apart, rip them all apart, but I refrained. I got right up into his face.

"She is mine; we belong to each other. I catch you anywhere near her I will rip you apart. Read my lips, leech. Stay. Away. From. Her."

"What's the matter, wolf, scared of a little competition? Besides, from her reaction to you, it seems she wants nothing to do with you."

I knew he was trying to hold onto his anger too. "Might have something to do with a little incident by the office her first day."

"Yeah, I messed up, but I will do whatever I have to and make amends. She is my imprint and you know it. She feels the imprint and you know that too. We love each other and always will. Nothing you do will change that."

"I felt she and I could become good friends, so I don't see why we can't," Alice whined stubbornly.

Did she ever say anything else?

I snickered at that. "Friends?, Your kind doesn't know the meaning of the word."

I had heard enough. I had to get out of there before I did something I would regret, not that I would really regret ridding the world of one less leech. Stepping away from him, I snarled, "Look, I said all I intend to; stay the hell away from my mate."

"Whatever you say does not change the fact that I am attracted to her too, she should be allowed to make up her own mind."

I stepped back up to him. "From what I've seen and heard, she is not exactly comfortable around you and yours either."

I grinned. "Yeah, my hearing is just as good as or even better than yours. She feels better around my people than she does you and yours." I grinned wider. "The way I hear it, she finds you down-right creepy."

"I promise they will not approach her outside of school, unless that's what she wants," Carlisle stated. "Right Edward?", He looked at him, with an unreadable expression.

"Sure," he replied, after a minute.

"If you're not anxious for your final death, you had better stick to that," I added in warning.

"Well, since we seem to have come to an agreement, we can bring this meeting to a close."

"Good," was all I said, and with one last look at them all, I left with my brothers' close behind me. We all went into the woods and phased, then started the run back to the rez.

_Did you actually believe them Sam? - _Jake.

_No, but we have to take their word, at least for now and keep a close eye on their movements. – _Sam.

_Vampires are very deceptive. We can't take their word for anything._ – Paul.

_Yeah, it's obvious he's lying. – _Embry.

_That's true, but they haven't done anything yet, so there is nothing we can really do right now._ – Sam.

_It's killing me to think that a vampire has an attraction to my girl. _– Jake.

_Don't worry Jake, we all can tell that she is not taken with him, as he seems to be with her._ – Quil.

_I really messed up. Didn't I? – _Jake.

_Don't dwell on that now. You just have to do all you can to win back her heart. _– Sam.

_I know I have her heart Sam; I always had. Getting her to admit it and accept the connection between us is going to be hard, but I will do what I have to. _– Jake.

_That's the spirit, and you know we got your back. – _Jared.

Everyone agreed, then left me to my own thoughts.

When I got to the woods in front of my house, I phased back and dressed.

Walking into my house, I found my dad sitting in the den, watching some nature program. I knew he was worried about the outcome of the meeting; things can always get out of hand in those situations.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted, walking over to him.

"Hey, Son, how did it go?"

I came straight out and said. "Edward Cullen is attracted to her, might even be in love with her."

"You're kidding me," he said, shocked.

"No, that's what he said," I replied, sitting heavily on the couch. "Who can blame him? she is beautiful." I smiled thinking about her. "As a little girl, I thought she was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Now she has grown into the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

My dad smiled. "Don't worry son, I believe you two were destined from birth to be together. You have always thought so, now fate has proved you right." He patted my shoulder. "Bella will come around, you'll see."

"I hope you're right. We can't be apart for much longer. The pain is too much to bear, for her too. I know she loves me, but is hurt because of my callous actions."

"You can't change what's happened, but you can do whatever you have to and make amends, to show her how much you love and care for her."

"That's exactly what I plan to do," I replied with meaning.

"Good, and you know everyone is behind you 100%. Now let's get some rest," he yawned as he began rolling his chair to his room.

"Do you need my help?"

"I can handle it tonight, you just get some rest."

"Okay, goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Son."

After he rolled himself into his room and locked his door, I went to the kitchen and had a snack, then took a shower and went to bed. I was so tired; I thought I would be asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but no such luck. As soon as my eyes closed, a picture of Bella in the arms of Edward Cullen invaded my mind; pain shot through me at the picture. I knew if I ever had to see that in reality it would practically kill me, not just with him but with any man.

No, that would never happen, even if he was to use that special gift they had, vampire charm, to try and dazzle her, it would never work. She already felt there was something not right with him and his family. Besides, our imprint was strong and there was no way he would be able to break it. She felt it, though she tried to deny it.

If she would only give me the chance to prove I was not the kind of man she thought I was. But I wouldn't give up until she did; we belonged together—always did.

I closed my eyes, remembering her scent and imagined I was holding her and began to drift off to sleep knowing one day it would truly be this way. The vampire phony charms and seductive power would not work this time as it usually did on other women. This time I would be the victor, though it would be hard. It would indeed be a very pleasant journey, winning my Bella's heart.

**(Bella's POV)**

When I got to school today, Mike was there again waiting to walk me to class. His constant flirting and trying to get me to agree to go to the movies was becoming irritating. I didn't want to be rude, so I let him talk and was thankful when we reached our class.

The first class was with Edward Cullen.

I prepared myself for an uncomfortable hour of class sitting beside him—especially after what happened yesterday—just to enter and find that he wasn't even there. I had to admit I was relieved. _Now I can relax_, I thought as I sat and waited for class to begin.

I was on my way to my second class when Leah approached me.

"Hey, Bella," She greeted me. "How—" She stopped, looked behind me and smiled.

I knew someone was there and she didn't have to tell me who it was. By the sudden tension and electricity in the air, I knew: Jacob.

"I really need to get to class. I'll talk to you later." I left quickly without looking back or giving him a chance to speak. I know he and Leah are friends, so she would think he is a nice guy, but not to me. He wasn't gonna embarrass me again, especially in front of one of his friends.

I would not let my guard down around him, no matter how much my heart and body wanted me to. Although Leah was a nice girl, and I would love to be friends with her and I planned to, she was also friends with Jacob. And so my guard would remain up, even around her.

When lunchtime came around and I entered the cafeteria, I found Angela inside the door waiting for me.

"Hello, Bella, I thought I'd wait here for you." Then her voice went to a conspiratory whisper. "So we can start the _keep the clans away from Bella project_."

I smiled. "Thanks, Angela. Do you mind if we sat at a different table today, just us?" I grimaced. "I need to talk to you about something and I'd rather the others didn't hear."

She looked at me for a min, in thought. "Okay." Then she looked around. "I see a table over by the lunch counter, let's put our things there, and then go get our lunch."

We walked over to the table, put our things by it, and then went to the lunch counter. I stood there thinking about what I felt like eating today when someone came up behind me, then wrapped their arms around, without touching me. I didn't have to look, I never did, I knew by the change in the air, it was Jacob—the jerk.

He knew he had me trapped, while he stood there, nonchalantly, picking out his lunch. It wasn't like he could not have gone on the other side. No, he had to be difficult and I was getting nervous. If I moved back, I would meet his chest, if I moved to either side, I would be in his arms.

I knew he was doing this on purpose, but I refused to panic. I stood there calmly, while trying to slow my heart, which felt as though it was beating about a thousand miles a minute. Jacob seems to be determined to get his way, to seduce me at all cost. The thought actually pleased me, and as usual, my body betrayed me by turning red from my scalp to the tips of my toes. My traitorous heart soared, but what did it know anyway; it was just a stupid organ that overreacted whenever he was around.

It didn't matter, I refused to reveal the havoc his nearness was having on me, and it was definitely working on my system. He smelt of earth, spice and male, it surrounded and cocooned me; one word came to mind—_Home._

Though he was not actually touching me, it felt like he was, and in the most gentle and sweetest way imaginable. The emptiness filled, the constant hollowed pain in my chest eased by his nearness. I had a sudden urge to turn around and bury my face into his chest, to burrow myself in him so deep it would be impossible to know where I began and he ended. I knew I was about to make a fool of myself and only Devine intervention could help me now.

I got it, in a way.

Lauren and Mike showed up, looking angry. Mike walked closer to us.

"What's going on here?" He asked him.

I didn't feel like dealing with a confrontation. "Mike just stay out of it." He seemed hurt, but did as I asked. Enough, was enough.

"Could you get out of my way?", I asked him quietly. Hoping he couldn't detect the panic in my voice.

He didn't reply, just slowly moved his arms then stepped back. I had to get out of this area, so I grabbed whatever my hands came into contact with and went back to the table, where Angela was already seated. I knew she wanted to say something but instead shook her head and began eating.

I was talking quietly with Angela when someone sat at our table: Lauren. We both just looked at her, knowing she had something to say, so we let her.

"I came to warn you," she said in a squeaky whisper.

I raised an eyebrow. "Warn me about what?" I asked calmly.

"Jacob—stay away from him. You're new, so you don't know the score. He is mine, don't go near him again."

I almost laughed in her face. Was she serious? "I am trying to have a peaceful lunch with my friend," I replied. "Whatever problem you're having with Jacob, is none of my business, so I suggest you take it up with him." I looked her dead in the eyes. "So don't come over here trying to mark your territory." She didn't reply just stared open mouthed at me. "Go away; I'd like to finish my lunch."

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll go when I'm good and ready, you—"

I cut her off. "If he stirs your hormones that much, go talk to him. Leave me out of it."

I watched as she spluttered, got up in a huff then marched back to her table full of anger and frustration. That girl was so melodramatic.

I shook my head in disbelief and looked over at Angela, who was staring at me with a grin of satisfaction on her face. "Why are you grinning like that?", I asked, but couldn't stop from grinning myself.

"I'm proud of you," she remarked. "You stopped her in her tracks and didn't allow her to intimidate you. Good for you."

"I take it she does that kind of thing often?"

"When it comes to Jacob, yes, she does, but you're the first girl she couldn't push around." Her smile became wider. "I have never seen her that exact shade of red, or so lost for words."

We both chuckled at that. "Yeah, I actually thought she would combust with anger right where she stood."

I glanced from under my lashes at Jacob's table and sobered. "I better have a talk with him about this. I refuse to deal with Lauren or girls like her, who can't keep their hormones in check when it comes to him or any boy."

"Yeah, I think you should," she commented as I got up and walked over to their table. Before I reached it, I gave a sign for him to follow me outside and he did. I spoke before he had a chance to.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Lauren, but I would appreciate it if you would tell your little girlfriend to stay away from me."

"She is not my girlfriend and I have no interest in her being my girlfriend. I am only interested in one woman."

I could not mistake his meaning, but I couldn't be bothered to set him straight; I was too pissed about Lauren's actions.

"Then you better tell her that, because if she comes back to my table trying to warn me off you again, I will not be responsible for my actions."

His eyes squinted and seem to glow, but I must have been mistaken. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her." By the sound of his voice, I was glad I wasn't her right now.

"Thank you," I said, leaving him there and went back in to enjoy what was left of the lunch period, or tried to.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I was sitting here grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care, that was the most amazing feeling ever, standing behind my Bella, having my arms wrapped around her, even though we didn't actually touch. The warmth of her body so close to mine, had my body reacting in ways that shouldn't be shown in public. I was becoming heated from it.

I felt and heard every beat of her heart, which sped up at my nearness. The sound washed over me like the sweetest melody, and her scent, it was the sweetest smell of lilac and honey, which suited her perfectly. I inhaled it deeply, pulled it into me with pleasure. I wanted to push my face in her neck and drown in it, to lay her down, roll around and bathe in it.

All sense of place and time was lost to me; my arms began to move closer, on the verge of just wrapping her in them, my face moving closer, wanting to do all that my mind was screaming at me to. The cables that seem to attach our hearts together were pulling me close… closer. I was lost, totally caught up in her, until….

"What's going on here?"

A growl of frustration was almost torn from me when I turned to see Mike and Lauren. Damn, the first time I got close to Bella and these two showed up. I wondered if they would be missed if they kind of disappeared one night, very, very soon.

Ah well, in a way I was relieved, it stopped me from making a fool of myself. The way they were looking at us, Mike… as if I was messing with something that belonged to him and wanted to strangle me. Yeah right, I wish he would try, I'm sick of his flirting with her anyway, and now would be the perfect time to make him stop.

Lauren was looking as though I was doing something to hurt her, that I belonged to her and shouldn't be standing so close to Bella. These two really needed to be set straight. I breathed in deeply of the scent of Bella that still clung to me. Her scent calmed me as nothing else ever could.

Now as I sat here watching Lauren approach Bella's table, the grin fell from my face. This did not bode well. I realized just how right I was when my friends and I heard the things she was saying. I made a promise then and there, to set her straight once and for all.

"You need to do something about her," Embry whispered to me. Everyone agreed.

Seeing Bella walk towards my table, looking really upset, I knew the situation would have to be handled sooner rather than later.

After hearing what was said at the table and now listening to Bella, with hurt and anger in her voice, I was seething. How dare Lauren try to warn my mate away from me? I had never shown the slightest interest in her. She was the one who kept chasing me. I had tried to be nice, but now she had gone too far; she could have messed things up worst than they already were.

I had to grin as I stepped back into the room; my Bells really let her have it. I was so proud I could bust; she was the first girl that didn't back down and just take the crap Lauren dished out. I knew she had warned others away from me, but I didn't care. I had no interest in them or her, but this was different. She was messing with a woman I had loved my whole life, and now the fates had blessed and shown me I was right all along. We were soul mates. I walked over to my table and sat for a minute, trying to figure out the best way to handle things. My friends were snickering in amusement at my predicament.

"What's so funny?" I asked in irritation.

"You have to admit, this whole situation _is_ kind of funny," Quil replied.

"We told you a long time ago, to set Lauren straight, but no, you have to be a gentleman. Some girls you can't handle that way; some girls you have to tell it like it is for them to get the message—Lauren is one of them," Embry advised.

"Yeah, you're right," I grumbled as I stood.

"You know, I like Bella's character. She didn't let Lauren push her around and is not intimidated by anyone," Embry told me, then grinned. "Not even you, the rightful Alpha."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, moving away from the table; I was so proud of her.

"She will make a great Luna," Quil complimented.

I silently agreed with that too.

"You go get em' tiger… Er… wolf," I heard Leah say, and everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," I said quietly as I walked away.

I walked right over to Lauren's table. It was time I told her what was what, a few home truths she wouldn't like one bit, but I didn't care, she messed up big this time.


	6. Chapter 6

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to my beta Ladyofspain.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**My Bells was definitely not immune to me**

**(Jacob's POV)**

When I reached Lauren's table she looked up smiling widely at me. "Jacob," she said happily. "I am glad you decided to join me for lunch." Then she winked. "It's a good thing I always save a seat for you; I knew you would eventually give in." She patted the seat next to hers. "Come, sit down."

Didn't she ever give up?, "I need to speak with you for a minute."

She patted the seat again. "Sure, sit and we can talk about whatever you want." She gave me another wink.

Give me strength. "Not here; follow me." I had no patience for her flirtations right now—or ever.

"Okay, we can talk outside." She got up and started heading in the direction of the exit, but I grabbed her arm and veered her to where Bella was seated. She looked at me questioningly, but I said nothing and didn't stop traveling until we were standing at my Bella's table.

I could tell Bella felt uncomfortable when she looked up and saw me standing there with Lauren, but she tried to hide it. Even Lauren was surprised, but tried to play it off by putting her hand on my chest.

"I thought you would want somewhere more private for our conversation. Why—"

I pushed her hands off me. "Keep your hands to yourself." I was not amused by her antics.

I looked directly at Bella. "I came over to clarify a few things." Then I turned to Lauren. "Mainly about the conversation you had with her." I was trying to be firm but as respectful as I could in this situation. "I don't belong to you, Lauren, never had and never will. And with these immature antics of yours, even friendship is out of question. So I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone— no more flirting." Then turning back to Bella, looking her directly in the eyes, I blurted, "There is only one girl I have or will ever have any interest in, and I would very much like to be her friend, if she would let me."

Peering back to Lauren, I was deathly serious now. "You need to apologize for hassling her about something that does not concern you," I said through clenched teeth.

Lauren became angry, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Please, I'll do no such thing." Rolling her eyes in disbelief, she continued, "I don't see what you could possible see in her anyway."

"You want to know what I see in her?", Looking at Bella, I offered, "I see a woman that is beautiful inside and out. Who cares about others more than she does herself. I see a woman any man would be proud to call his own."

I smiled at Bella, then glanced at Lauren again. "I see everything you're not, and couldn't hope to be on your best day." I looked Bella directly in the eyes. "I'm hoping she will give me a chance to prove I can be a man worthy of her."

Bella blushed profusely when I said that. Angela just sat there smiling, watching her friends' reaction; I think I just found another ally to my cause. Lauren's mouth gaped, like a fish on a hook, her face turning bright red. Huffing in rage and jealousy; she stalked away, back to her table.

After she left, I stood there just looking at Bella, breathing in her sweet, intoxicating scent and listening to her heartbeat, which was now thumping a mile a minute. As I watched, she slowly, softly smiled at me and my heart soared. A genuine smile finally. She was not as immune to me as she wanted everyone to think.

"Talk to you later, Bells." I smiled and nodded to Angela, then went back to my table.

When I sat back down my friends patted me on the back.

"Good for you," Embry brayed. "'Bout time you put that girl in her place."

"Yeah, that girl was a pain," Quil added, and everyone agreed

"We didn't miss that look that passed between you and Bella," Embry said grinning. "You're finally making headway with her. Way to go, Jake."

I knew they were all happy for me. I knew I felt happier at that moment than I had felt in a long time.

"You know she might become a problem," Quil warned

"Who?", I was confused what he could be talking about; my mind was so filled with thoughts of Bella.

"Lauren," he replied as if I was dense. "She is not going to let what just happened be forgotten. She may look for a little payback."

"Let her try," I replied. "I can handle anything she throws my way."

"Yeah, but she might try to hurt you through Bella," Embry added

I became still. "If she does anything to hurt my Bells, she will regret it."

No one replied to that, they knew I was very serious in what I said.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was still blushing at what he had said to me, even after he left. It was surprising to me that he handled the situation in that way—surprised, but rather pleased. He was definitely showing me another side to himself, but I still planned to be cautious around him and his friends. I still couldn't believe I smiled at him, but who would really blame me. He was so darn cute, though cute is too mild a word for describing Jacob. I looked at Angela and she was just sitting there with her lips curled up.

"What?", I asked innocently.

She shook her head. "Well, Jacob has definitely made his intentions towards you clear. He is definitely on the prowl for one Isabella Swan."

I looked wide-eyed at her. "It doesn't matter what he says or does, I have no intentions of being caught, especially by him."

She glanced over to where Jacob sat. "Yeah, that's what you keep saying, but it is becoming very obvious that you have some interest in him." Her smile got wider.

"How could I, after the way he treated me the first day," I said without much conviction.

"I don't know, maybe he is showing a side you never thought existed. The way you were looking at each other," she paused, still grinning, "I felt as though I was intruding."

I made no reply. Was I being that obvious and was Jacob a great a guy as everyone thought?

"Hey ladies." I looked up; Mike, Ben and Tyler came over to join us. Mike was the one who spoke. They all sat down.

"How come you both aren't sitting at our usual table?", Tyler asked

Angela and I looked at each other. "We just had some girl things to talk about," I replied looking over at him.

Mike was sitting in the chair on the other side of me, and seemed to accidentally brush his hand against my arm. "Have you decided yet when you would like to go out to the movies? We could even make a day of it." The next time, he _accidentally_ brushed my hand. "We could have dinner after."

I gave him the same answer as always. Most men would've give up by now, but he looked at it as hope, and these accidental touches were getting on my nerves. We heard a loud noise and looked over to where it came from—Jacobs' table, I didn't see what caused the noise, but Jacob was looking at Mike like he wanted to rip him apart. I slowly moved my chair closer to Angela's.

Mike glanced over at him, then at me. "Is he still giving you problems?", He asked. "I would be more than happy to deal with him for you."

I wanted to laugh out loud. Mike might be athletic, but he had nothing on Jacob.

"No, I'm fine." _The way Jacob is glaring at you_, I thought to myself, _I'd start running now._

"Can you all believe how sunny it is today?", Ben asked out loud.

"You know what that means." This came from Tyler

"Football, baby," Mike hollered out.

That got the attention off me and the boys got involved in a deep discussion about football, especially from Mike, who was the star quarterback for the school's football team.

Then I heard them saying something about challenging the Quileutes to a game.

"Hey Jacob," Mike called over to him

I didn't look over there, so I didn't know if mike had his attention. I didn't hear him say anything either.

"How about a game of football after school?", he challenged. "You and your friends against me and mine.

It was a few minutes before I heard him reply, "You're on."

Then Mike turned to me. "You gonna come and watch; I got some serious moves on the field."

I internally rolled my eyes. "Sorry, I'm going to have to pass; Angela and I are going to the school library after our last class." _Anyway, I don't want to run into Jake out there,_ I thought to myself.

We all started making our way to class. Angela said she would be waiting outside the gym for me after school.

It wasn't until I walked by the Cullens' usual table that I realized they weren't there. It was then I remembered wondering why Edward wasn't in class this morning. But for all of them to be absent on the same day did seem a little odd. Oh well, I thought as I entered gym—no skin off my nose.

After class, I met Angela where she said she would be and we started walking towards the parking lot.

"I'm going up to Port Angeles tomorrow; I wanted to check out some of the book stores they have up there. Would you like to go?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I have some classical books that I have read so much they are falling apart. I would love to find some replacements for them," I replied.

"You know, we would have to go to a specialty book store for that. We'd have to look in the phone book to see where one is located there," she suggested.

"I actually have one in my truck." She looked at me strangely.

I grinned. "Don't ask."

We both laughed as we made our way to the school library.

We spent almost two hours in the library before heading back to my truck to look in the phone book for those specialty bookstore locations in Port Angeles. We heard laughing as soon as we reached the parking lot; I knew who it was by the sound, but did not look in their direction as we made it to my truck.

"Don't look over there," she whispered to me.

"Why shouldn't I?", I asked, confused.

"It seems Jacob isn't playing fair at all. They are all standing by your truck, so just take my advice and don't look."

I didn't know what she meant, but although I wanted to look, I took her advice and didn't look.

"Maybe we should go to my house and look on the internet for places instead."

"Okay," I agreed. "It would be easier."

"Good, and I'll bring you back to collect your truck afterwards."

We walked over to her car, without glancing over to where Jacob and his friends were, and quickly got in. As she pulled out of her parking spot and began driving towards the exit, I glanced up.

Just as we were passing my truck, my heart seems to stop and my breathing hitched. "Shit!" was all I could say. Now I realized why she told me not to look.

Realizing I said that aloud, I looked towards Angela, who was smiling knowingly.

"He has quite the affect on you, doesn't he?" She commented, still smiling. "Don't look back now or you won't be able to take your eyes off him."

I shook my head indulgently and laughed. I silently agreed as we left the parking lot and were on our way to her house. He definitely had a body I'd like to cuddle up to, but that didn't mean I would act on it.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I smirked as I watched them leave. No matter how she tried to hide it, she was definitely not immune to me. I heard the changing beat of her heart as she checked me out, while I was shirtless. I felt as though she touched me everywhere she looked and I loved it.

I heard what her friend said to her and her reply, but ended up looking anyway. I knew she couldn't help it, especially since they had to drive right by us to leave. She didn't look for long, but the sound of her heartbeat speeding up was instantaneous and music to my ears. I smiled to myself when I heard that word come out of her and realized why.

My Bells was _definitely_ not immune to me.

Grinning like an idiot, I watched as the car drove out of sight. I couldn't help it; my whole body was aware of her and I wanted to grab her up in my arms. My fingers tingled and itched to do just that. I was glad I decided to move my truck closer to hers. It was a calculated move on the quest to win my Bells' heart and I got the reaction I was hoping for and then some. I was so happy, I could sing.

I became worried when I remembered the conversation they had about Bella coming back here for her truck later. This place would be deserted then and anything could happen to her, though I was sure Angela wouldn't leave until Bella was safely in her truck and on the way home. I couldn't help but worry, considering what I knew about the world we lived in.

I would just have to be here when she returned. Yeah, that was exactly what I would do—go home and check on my dad, grab something to eat and come back. She would never know I was there. I turned to Quil and Embry who was wrestling and goofing off.

"Come on, let's get home. I need to check on my dad."

We piled into the truck and were on our way. "You're coming back aren't you?" Embry asked. "Yeah we heard their conversation too."

"That's not the only thing we noticed," Quil teased, grinning.

"What else do you think you noticed?", I asked as if I didn't already know.

"It seems Miss Bella is not immune to your charms, dear brother."

"Or should we say physical attributes," Embry chimed in.

"You know Embry, somehow the words, _physical attributes_ sounds so wrong coming out of your mouth when referring to me."

"Who cares, you're wearing her down, my man." Then he got serious. "We're happy for you, Jake," he added.

I said nothing; just grinned all the way home.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was looking at Angela, speechless. She just told me she was in the same position as I was; she liked Embry a lot, but didn't think anything could come of it.

"Why would you think that?", I asked her. "You're a beautiful girl, inside and out. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, but he hasn't even looked at me, unlike Jacob. It is so obvious that boy is crazy about you."

"Yeah, but how do I know it's not just an act. He seemed to have changed his tune too quickly from that first day." I shook my head. "I think it's safer for me to just stay away from him."

"If you say so," she replied skeptically.

"Seriously, I admit he looks good and more importantly, he seems a lot nicer than I first thought, but I can't take that chance", _at least, not for now, I thought._

When we reached her house, I called my dad to tell him I would be late. He informed me he would be working late himself and would grab something to eat from the diner. Angela made us something to eat, and then we came upstairs and got on the PC, where we found an address for a bookstore that carried exactly what I wanted.

We decided that when we went, we would make a day of it, sight seeing and having fun.

Now it was getting late and I was tired. I stood up from where I was sitting on the chair by her desk and collected my bag.

"I think it's time I head home."

She stood and grabbed her keys and purse. "It _is_ getting late. I'll take you to your truck now."

The parking lot was deserted and creepy looking. "Call me when you get home," she said as I prepared to leave the car.

"I will. Thanks Angela." I then went quickly to my truck and got in. She sat in her car and waited for me to get safely to my truck and start it. I pulled out, honked my horn, and waved at her. She did the same, then we each went in different directions.

**(Jacob's POV)**

After checking on my dad, and getting something to eat, I went and checked in with Sam. It was decided that Bella's house and area surrounding would become a regular part of our patrol. Though the Cullens promised to leave her alone away from school, we didn't buy it, especially where Edward was concerned. His unnatural attraction to her caused us to take no chances. His kind was very deceptive and selfish. Once they found interest in something/someone, they never gave up until they had it, no matter the pain or danger it caused others.

After leaving Embry and Quil to watch her house, I rushed back to the school and was there ten minutes before she arrived. I watched as she said goodbye to Angela, then got in her truck and pulled away.

I followed her all the way home. Thankful for the wooded area along the road that allowed me to, I kept my senses open to any dangers that might be near, and met up with Embry in the woods across from her house.

_Hey Embry, you can go home now; I got it from here._

_Okay, but call if you need us. – Embry_

_Will do – Jake_

_And Jake? – Embry_

_Yeah? – Jake_

_Don't get caught. – Embry_

He mentally grinned and ran off to finish his patrol.

There was no way I would be leaving tonight, so I stayed in the woods across from her house until it quieted and the change of her breathing and heart beat told me she was fast asleep. Then I slowly walked over to her window and lay down with my head on my paws. Even if she didn't know it, I would protect my Bells as she slept.

With the sound of her heartbeat vibrating through me, and her sweet scent surrounding, I sighed deeply in contentment. I'd found home.


	7. Chapter 7

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to my beta Ladyofspain.

**Chapter 7: Port Angeles**

**Bella's POV**

I groaned, turning onto my back. I thought I would be able to sleep in today; after all, it was Saturday. The noises that my father was making there in the kitchen made that impossible. I stood up, then went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before running down the stairs to see if he needed help from the sound of things.

To my surprise, when I came down, he had two plates of waffles, eggs and bacon. It looked good, and suddenly I was hungry.

"Morning, Dad," I greeted him, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella," he said, approaching the table to place the two plates there. "I only came to wake you; I wanted to have breakfast together before I leave to go fishing."

I realized he already had two glasses of orange juice, utensils and all the condiments on the table. We both sat down.

"This looks good, Dad; thank you," I said.

He looked up at me and smiled. "No problem, I'm not _completely_ useless in the kitchen."

"You're going fishing by yourself?" I knew that usually he went with one of his friends.

"No, I'm going with Billy," he answered, then continued eating.

"Oh." It was my only answer.

He looked up quickly. "You know, I'll stay home if you want. I feel so bad for leaving you alone."

"No, you go and have fun. Angela and I are going to Port Angeles today; there's a shop that sells old books I wanted to read."

"Angela … she's a friend from school?"

"Yes, she's very nice."

He smiled. "That's fine, Bella; I'm glad you're making friends." Then he became serious. "Be sure to keep the cell phone I gave you at all times, just in case. Need money?"

"Not this time, but thanks."

"No problem. You know, Billy has been asking about you; he wanted to know when you could go and see him. He has not seen you since you left, and you were like a second daughter to him." He stopped and looked at me expectantly.

I didn't know how to explain it. "Dad, I really don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Really, I can't explain right now." I was hoping he would not continue pressing the issue. It seemed as if he wanted to, but he remembered he had to watch the clock.

Jumping up, he said, "I'm late." He stopped and kissed me on top of my head. "Have fun and take care. Let's talk about this another day."

When he left, I finished eating, and then started cleaning the kitchen. After I did that, I ran upstairs to get ready for my day of girls with Angela. I couldn't wait to relax and have a day free of worry. I grabbed everything I needed, and took a quick shower.

After my shower, I went to my room trying to decide what to wear. I looked out my window, opened it and gazed out. Amazing— today was even hotter than it was yesterday.

I decided I wanted to wear something other than what I would normally wear to school and... Oh! Hell, for some reason the act of collecting my clothes brought to mind Jacob without his shirt. I wanted to glue myself and stay forever on that bare chest and in those arms—damn. That man should have a warning label that says it can cause a woman to hyperventilate and speak in tongues. My God, what does he do? Maybe he works with Mac trucks?

I found myself drifting into fantasy; imagining those arms that could hold me close to his chest. Jacob was incredibly attractive—and talking about a six pack—no, that man had no six-pack, this man received a package of eight, all the best...

What the hell? Woman out of it!. Today, no more thoughts of Jacob. With my resolution in place, I started looking seriously about clothing, because Angela should be here soon.

I dressed, and went to look at myself in the mirror—perfect. I chose to wear a dress, halter style, the color of the blue sky, which reached a little above my knee. It just fit my body; not too tight but not loose. On my feet, I wore sling backs—two-tone, blue, wedge-heeled shoes. For jewelry, I wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings and my watch, and I let my hair down to dry in its natural wave. I heard a horn outside and knew it was Angela. I grabbed my coat and bag, went down and out, slamming the door behind me.

"You look great," Ang congratulated me, smiling as I sat in her car and locked the door.

"Thank you for the compliment," I replied while Angela was driving. We were on our way.

She also wore a dress—a butter yellow color, which really complimented her skin tone.

"Thank you, Bella. You ready for our day of girls?"

"More than ready. It's been a stressful week," I said, leaning my head against the headrest.

She turned on the radio and we sang together some songs we knew. Then we talked a bit about school and things. When we arrived at Port Angeles, we were more than ready to start the day.

"I know a great ice cream shop near here, that has very rich ice cream," Angela said as we left the car and locked it. "Wanna go get some?"

Nodding my head, I remarked, "Of course, today is an incredibly hot day, and ice cream sounds good, _very_ good now."

"Cool. Then we can go see the flea market before going to the bookstore."

"Sounds good," I said with excitement as we headed there.

**Jacob's POV:**

I knew that Bella would go to Port Angeles with Angela today, so I went to her home and parked far enough, so she couldn't see me. Quil and Embry would go with me, and then we would phase and go into the woods by her house. When I saw Charlie; I knew he'd be gone also—fishing with my dad today.

It was not long after Charlie left, that Angela arrived. I didn't have a clear vision of Bella when she left home, but her aroma drifting up to me was as sweet as ever.

"Come on, I want to follow her," I said to them. I just wanted to be near her at every opportunity presented to me.

Quickly phasing back and dressing, we jumped in the car and left. When we arrived in Port Angeles, I wasn't sure which way they went, but I wasn't worried. We left the car; I closed my eyes and let her scent drift toward me. So I began to follow her. When I saw her at an ice cream stand, with her back to me, I was about to swallow my tongue.

My eyes bulged out of my head. With my heartbeat vibrating in my ears, a heady delicious pain weighed heavily in my groin. My girl was wearing a dress. My friends were laughing at my reaction.

"I don't see how you'll resist her wearing that," Embry said, grinning. I ignored them.

The dress was molded to her body perfectly, showing the curves of her beautiful figure—heavenly. It made my mouth water. Oh! damn, and her legs seem to go on forever, The blue in the dress brought out the beautiful color of her skin, which seemed smooth as silk. My fingers itched to touch and explore every inch of her.

The beast within me wanted to kill any men in the area who would dare even look at my woman, or throw her over my shoulder and lock us up together forever. It wouldn't stop screaming in my head: _My woman, mine._

"Shit," spewed out of me like a promise.

Quil put his hand on my shoulder. "Not the same word she used when she saw you shirtless?"

"Yes," Embry said. "She's fully dressed and you're barely able to control yourself. I can imagine what your reaction would be if she were naked."

They both laughed and I moaned. Did they have to put that image in my head? Damn it!

She and Angela began to walk away, and we followed them.

**Bella's POV**

I felt like someone was watching me while we ate our ice cream. Even when we left; I felt like I was being followed, but was not sure. We arrived at the flea market and looked around, when I noticed a seller with a beautiful quartz stone and wanted to check.

I turned to Angela. "I'm going to look at those stones; I'll be right back."

I admired the articles and found one that I would love to give to Angela—for being such a good friend and spending the day with me—when I felt like someone was standing behind me. The air around me filled with tension and electricity. Angela started walking towards me, but she wasn't looking at me; she was smiling and looking at someone behind me. Finally she looked my way when she came to stand where I was.

I didn't have to look or wait for her to tell me who was there watching me. Only one person could give me these feelings: Jacob. I had the urge to turn around and look at him, but I couldn't because then I would get the image of him standing shirtless in the school parking lot. I felt my skin turn bright red with that picture in my mind.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Angela. I needed to get out of the area.

"Sure, come on," she said, and we started making our way to the bookstore. When we were at a distance, I looked back quickly and felt relieved that he didn't follow us.

"Jacob was standing behind me, watching me, right?" I asked without looking up.

"Yes, he was. I don't think he realized someone else was around." I heard the smile in her voice. "I swear that he was ogling you, caressing you as if he was touching you. But how did you know? You never once turned around to face him. "

"I don't need to see him, to know he's there," I answered her. "The tension in the air always lets me know when he's around, and that happen only with him".

"I think you both can see each other without even looking. I noticed that he instinctively knows when and where you are going to show up. He becomes alert and never takes his eyes from the place that you will appear," she laughed. "That's how I know when you are about to enter school or in the parking lot. It's so strange to be so in tune with someone, although it seems that he feels it more than you, but I can see more and more in you every day."

I was surprised about her evaluation.

"Oh, Ang! I'm so confused by these feelings—this connection I feel with him." I took a breath. "I've never felt this with anyone ... and I'm afraid."

My friend put her hand on my arm. "Don't worry, Bella, everything will be alright. I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Ang." I said as we walked to the bookstore.

**Jacob's POV:**

I couldn't help myself; everyone and everything seemed to disappear when I took in the heady aroma of my Bells. It was hard trying to resist the temptation to pull her beautiful and delicate figure against me, and taste the sweetness of her full sexy lips. I was so lost in the sight of her; it was a few seconds before I realized that she walked away. I followed after her.

I was glad I did when I heard the conversation they had. I was full of hope and my heart filled with joy to hear her say the words she did, although I didn't like that she was so stressed. She had no idea of the deep connection we had. I had a strong desire to alleviate the pain she was feeling... if only she would let me.

"She feels the imprint," Quil said. "It's going to work, she just needs time."

"You two were made for each other," Embry added. "I'm sure you'll win her over soon."

I was not so sure about that, but with hope in my heart, I followed her.

**Bella's POV**

I was surprised by the collection of books they had and I was thrilled to find a rare book that I've looked everywhere for. I picked it up and was scanning the pages, when I felt someone touch my hair. I turned quickly without thinking and I came face to face with Jacob. He was standing so close I could feel the warmth coming from his body. Without taking his eyes from mine, he came and took my hand and started to caress it.

I got lost in his eyes; the electricity was stronger than before, the tension was a physical thing. I had to get away from him.

I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let me and the power of the word seemed to have gone from my lips. Then Angela came and stood next to me; I looked at her with gratitude for her timely intervention. When Jacob finally let go of my hand, I said hello, ignoring the blush I knew was obvious.

"Hi, Jacob." I greeted him as calmly as I could. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey, Bells." He smiled. "Are you having fun?"

Angela interrupted: "Looking for something in particular, Jacob, or do you just like reading as a hobby?"

"I like reading the classics," he said. Then looking at me, "But today I didn't come here looking for a book."

**Jacob's POV:**

I didn't want to embarrass my Bells, but I couldn't avoid the love and desire I felt for her. It was so evident in my eyes. I needed to touch her more than I needed to breathe... And that was heaven—stroking her hair, caressing her hand; I just couldn't stop. It was Paradise standing so close to her; the warmth of her body enveloped me with longing. My pulse quickened at the way she blushed. So beautiful… I wanted to go and capture her lips with mine, but I didn't want to scare her away.

The pull we had with each other was very strong, and I knew that she was healing, but it was killing me not to act on these feelings. Still… I would be patient because my Bella was worth it.

After the brief conversation, we saw them pick up their items, pay, and take leave of us. After they left, I didn't follow her; I had pressed her enough for one day.

"That was interesting," Quil said when we went to the car.

"Yes, I thought you were going to devour her where she stood," Embry said with a laugh. We left the bookstore, got into the car, and reached their vehicle in time to follow them back to Forks.

I ignored all their comments. I was happy because I could touch her and talk to my Bells, even if only for a short time.

**Bella's POV**

Back in Forks, we touch the subject of Jacob. I was so confused I needed to talk to my friend.

"You know Ang. It is clear what Jacob wants. Seems that he is so used to getting any girl he wants, and thinks it will be just as easy with me, but I refuse to be his new conquest, or of any other. I will not to let him laugh at me, and I do not want to risk that again he humble me, without reason." I said stubbornly. "I just do not trust him."

Angela looked at me. "I do not know what wave Bella. He looks a nice guy."

I sat quietly and thought about what she said. That brought to my mind the Jake of my childhood.

"I think he could be my childhood friend, but I can not be sure; he looks very different and I have fear to find out. My friend and I were very close, and I would suffer greatly if that friend whom I loved, had become in this boy. Although Jacob is showing that it is not the same guy I met on the first day, I'm not sure... I do not want to be near him." I told my friend, although I can not deny that my body has become a betrayer at the approach of him, and every time I'm close to Jacob, I feel I lose control of my reactions. I did not say anything more, I do not want anyone to know the things that Jacob provoke on me.

"Do not worry Bella." Angela reassured. "Everything will be alright."

Silently I hoped she was right.

**Jacob's POV:**

We were following the car of Ang, and heard every word they spoke. It broke my heart to know the pain I caused her. She sounds so confusing, I want to wrap her in my arms and clear up the confusion of her.

"Jake, she is very cautious." Embry said. "You'll have to go slow with her."

"I know." I said. "I can not believe she would think I look her like a conquest for me. She is my world." I shook my head sadly. "I never wanted to humiliate or make fun of her. I just want to love and care for her, spend my life making her happy."

"Yes Jake, we know that." Embry said. "But still, you have to be careful with her, little by little she will realize how much she means to you. Be patient."

Of course I will. I loved her as a child and love her more now, she is my soul. I'll wait for her forever if I have to, because to spend my life without her is not an option, I will live my life with her and her.


	8. Chapter 8: Logistical Support

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to my beta Ladyofspain.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter Eight; Logistical Support**

**(Bella's POV)**

I pulled up into the school's parking, knowing I was running a little late and needing to get to class before the first bell rang. Grabbing my backpack, I exited and locked up my truck. Then I rushed in through the hall.

"Bella." I guess I wasn't the only one running late.

"Hey, Angela," I greeted, not having time to talk; I would never brush off Angela.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" She asked, smiling.

"It was good." I smiled back. "Listen Angela, I'll catch up with you at lunch."

"Okay," she replied. "Are we sitting separate from the guys again?"

"Yeah, at the same table as Friday," I said as I started walking off. Talk to you then."

I made it to class just before the last bell rang. The first thing I noticed was Edward sitting beside me.

"Hello, Edward," I greeted, just to be polite.

"Hello, Bella. How was your weekend?" He asked with a smile, at least I thought it was a smile.

"It was good," I replied. Then out of curiosity I asked, "I noticed you and your family were absent on Friday, were you sick or something?"

He got this funny look on his face, almost flirty. "My family and I had to go out of town for a few days." Then he grinned. "But I missed not seeing you for three days and looked forward to seeing you again." He looked at me expectantly.

Did he expect me to tell him I missed him too? Not likely. "Erm, that's nice," I replied uncomfortably.

The way he was looking at me seemed as if he was trying to hypnotize me or something. Actually he just looked nuts. I was relieved when the teacher started class. There was no way I was going to sit here flirting with Edward Cullen; the guy gave me the creeps.

I turned forward and gave the instructor my full attention.

**(Edward's POV)**

I have been trying to put her under my bedazzlement for the last few minutes and it did not seem to be working. Was she immune to it somehow? Could it be the shields that prevent me from reading her mind also prevent her falling under my spell? It must've been. Damn! This was not going to be as easy as I thought—getting her to fall for me. Maybe Alice would have more success. With that thought I turned and gave my attention to the instructor, but knowing I wouldn't be giving up on Miss Bella Swan. We would find a way to break through her shields.

**(Bella's POV)**

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of class, I was out of there. I knew the first chance he got, Edward would continue with his idea of flirting and I had no interest in flirting with him. He sure didn't seem to be taking the subtle hints I had been giving of my non-interest. He seemed to think it was impossible for me not to fall under his so-called charms. So I was out of there before he could blink.

The rest of my classes went better. I was now on my way to the cafeteria and couldn't wait to get there. I walked in and towards the table Angela and I sat at on Friday. I was almost to the table when I had to stop, I couldn't believe what I was seeing; this had to be an illusion. I turned away, closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, things would be as they should, but when I opened my eyes and turned back around it was still the same.

The Quileute girls, Leah and Kim were still at the table sitting with Angela. I wanted to look at the table they usually sat at with Jacob and the other boys. Maybe the boys were absent and that's why they wanted to sit with us, but I dared not, besides, I knew he was there without looking by the tension in the air and the sizzle I felt up my spine. That was only there when Jacob was around.

I stood there like a fool, staring at my table, blinking a few times, still thinking I couldn't be seeing what I was looking at. Why were they sitting here today? Maybe I should've just left because this must've been a strategy of Jacob, using the girls to try to get me in his good graces and I was not in the mood for this.

I heard giggles; it was coming from the girls. I knew they noticed my confusion. I must've looked pretty stupid standing here staring. At least it was only the girls and I guess I could deal with that, besides I did not want to leave Angela alone at the table with them. Who knew what they might be up to, they might've tried to convince her to be on their side in getting me to forgive Jacob's humiliation and become his friend.

I walked over to the table and greeted them, pretending it was a normal day and that their presence at my table did not confuse me.

"Hey Angela," I greeted, then turned to the other girls. "Hello, Leah, Kim." I smiled—I hoped normally at them.

They both replied, "I hope you don't mind us joining you two today." Leah smiled. "We needed a break from the boys."

"It's okay," I replied. "I'll be right back," I said as I went to collect my lunch.

I collected what I wanted, paid, and was on my way back to the table when Alice intercepted me.

"Hello, Bella." She smiled. Did she realize just how strange their faces looked when they did that?

"Hello, Alice. How are you doing?" I did not feel like smiling.

"I'm good." She glanced at my table. "Would you like to sit with us today? It seems your table is a little crowded."

"Thanks for asking," I replied. "But there is enough space for me there." I smiled her then, to take the sting off my rejection. "Your table has the same number of people."

"That's true, but we would actually like to just talk, see how things are going with you since we last saw you," she said, trying to convince me.

"Thanks, but …"

I didn't get to finish that sentence. I felt Jacob come up to us before I saw him. He gently took my tray.

"Come on, Bella, I'll help you to your table," he said smiling at me, then looking at Alice dismissively.

I decided to accept his help, because it seemed Alice was insistent on trying to sway me.

"Thanks again, Alice, but I had invited Leah and Kim to join us for lunch today and really want to talk to them about a few things." I smiled at her again.

"Okay then, maybe next time," she replied before going back to her table.

Jacob held my tray in one hand and my elbow in the other leading me away. When he got me to the table, he helped me to sit. I did not look at him; I could not take that chance, because if I did, I would not be able to look away.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," he whispered close to my ear. His warm breath on my skin sent chills through me, but I still did not look at him; I dared not.

He said something to the girls then walked away. I looked up at the girls after he left and they were all grinning at me.

"Bella, how are you able to remain so elusive towards him?" Leah asked. "Usually when those Quileute men show their interest in a woman, they never fail to catch them." She grinned.

I looked at her seriously and replied. "Practice …and sometimes with the help of logistical support."

"Logistical support?." Kim asked, confused.

"That would be me," Angela supplied. "I am her logistical support."

The girls laughed at that, I also heard laughter coming from Jacob's table. Angela and I looked at each other then turned and looked towards Jacob's table. I leaned over to Angela.

"It seems as though they could have heard us," I said perplexed.

"That would be impossible," she replied. "Unless they had microphones hidden under the table." She grinned.

"I don't know about that." I said glancing towards their table, then back at Angela. "Something is strange, because they laughed right after you made that comment."

We looked at each other, not knowing what to think, but shrugged our shoulders and began eating our lunch. I still think they heard us somehow and had the urge to discreetly look under the table to see if there was any listening device there, but didn't want to make a bigger fool of myself than I already had.

"So, Bella,." Leah began. "You must have had a lot of practice deluding unwanted attentions from guys in phoenix. You do it so well here."

"Some," I replied simply, then went back to my lunch to the chuckles of the others at the table.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I knew Bella was coming before she entered and had to smile at the confusion on her face when she saw Leah and Kim sitting with Angela. I bet she thought it was a set up, that I asked them to sit there and argue my case, and allow me to get closer to her.

When she turned and closed her eyes, I knew she was thinking it must be an illusion and hoping when she opened her eyes they would be gone.

When she walked to the table, leaving her backpack there, I was relieved, because I thought for a moment she would refuse to sit with them. My relief then turned to anger, and I saw red when Alice intercepted her on the way back.

Oh no, I was not having that. Didn't she and her family understand by now that Bells belonged to me? She and her family needed to stay away from her before I decided to ignore the treaty and send them all to hell where they should have been a long time ago.

I quickly jumped up and went to help her, when I realized she was trying to get away from her. Thank God she went along with me. It seems Alice would do anything to help her brother, no matter how difficult she made things for Bella.

I helped her to the table and helped her in her seat. Saying a few words to the girls, I went back to my own table.

My friends and I heard every word they said and when she replied about practice and logistics, when asked about her elusiveness towards me, we had to laugh—it was such an unexpected reply.

"Well," Embry began. "It seems she knows how to stay away from you, unlike other girls who seem to throw themselves at you at every turn."

"It's not like I asked for their attention," I replied. "Besides, she had her own bunch of followers in phoenix; boys trying to trap her. She seems to have successfully eluded them, so she has had a lot of practice." I sounded grumpy as I spoke next. "Now she comes here and Edward, Mike and who knows how many other boys are laying traps for her, trying to catch her interest."

"That's true," Embry began. "But maybe subconsciously she knew her destiny is here with you—maybe that's why she was able to elude those boys in Phoenix, and now able to have no interest in the boys here."

"I'm surprised Edward wasn't able to put her under his spell," I said thoughtfully. "It could be because he can't read her mind. I'm definitely happy about that. But I'm not happy about the boys here sniffing around here though."

"Sniffing? I thought you were the one doing the sniffing," Quil said chuckling.

"Oh, shut up," I fired back. "You know what I mean." But I couldn't help smiling; knowing he was right and I would bathe in her scent if I could.

"Don't worry, Jacob, none of them seem to affect her as you do," Quil commented with a knowing smirk. "We all know she was meant for you; none of them could possible affect her as you do."

That thought cheered me up. Poor Bells, everyone seems to be laying traps for her, to get her interested in them. But I refused to lay traps, I wanted her to come to me willingly and try as she might she couldn't resist the affect I had on her. It goes both ways though; she affects me just as strongly. The imprint was powerful, especially since I'd loved her since we were children. I refused to lose to Edward or anyone else, and if they persisted, causing her unnecessary grief, they would be truly sorry.

No, my goal was not to lay traps, but for her to love me for me, and all that I was, not because of the imprint. If Angela was her logistical support, then Leah, Kim and the guys would be mine—not to keep her away from me, but to see that with me was where she belonged, that was the way it was meant to be before our birth.

**(Bella's POV)**

It was actually pleasant talking and having lunch with the girls. Not once did they try to convince me to give Jacob a chance, so it allowed me to relax and enjoy my lunch and good conversation.

We were just finishing our lunch when the boys—Mike, Tyler and Ben came over to say hello and ask how we were.

Mike came over and stood by me, stooping down. "You given any more thought about the movie idea?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought about it at all, Mike," I admitted.

"Come on, Bella; it's just a movie and it would be a group of us," He coaxed.

"I don't thi—". I began, but Leah interrupted.

"If it's a group thing, then Kim and I could tag along," Leah suggested looking at me.

I thought about it for a minute. "Okay, that sounds like a great idea," I agreed.

Mike stood. "Great," he said excitedly.

Leah leaned and whispered in my ear. "Maybe I could be your logistical support also."

I smiled at her and nodded my head, knowing she was offering to keep Mike away from me as much as possible.

I felt, rather than saw, when Jacob and his friends approached our table. It was like he instinctively knew when I was agitated about something.

"You girls ready to head to class?", he asked.

I glanced at him and realized he was talking to Leah and Kim.

"Yeah," Leah replied.

Before looking away, I noticed his gaze turned towards Mike, and the looks he was giving him. Mike was looking at him in the same way. It seemed like neither one of them wanted the other to be around me. They were acting very territorial. _Geesh__, give me a break._ To prevent things from getting out of hand I decided to walk to class with Mike.

"We'll meet you in the parking lot after school," Leah said before I left.

I agreed, then telling Angela I would see her then too, Mike and I left.

When I got to the parking lot, everyone was there waiting for me. We talked about what time we would go to the movies and who would drive. We decided Tyler would drive since he drove a van big enough to fit everyone and the Quileute girls would meet us there. Mike and the others would pick me up at 6:30.

After doing my homework and fixing dinner for my dad. I got ready, deciding to wear a pair of hip hugging, straight-legged dark blue jeans, a simple v-neck, short-sleeved t-shirt that showed off my shape perfectly. It was dark blue and stopped right at the top of my pants. A dark blue zip up jacket with a hood finished the ensemble. I braided my hair, twisting it in a loose knot at the nape of my neck, allowing loose curls to fall at the side of my face, and was sitting in the den waiting when they arrived.

I wasn't surprised when the only available seat was beside Mike. "You look really good, Bella." He complimented me a little too enthusiastically for my liking.

"Thank you," I replied. As I sat down, I knew it would be a long ride when he stretched his arm out behind my head. Maybe I should not have agreed to this.

When we got to the movies, Mike tried to pay my way, but I refused. It would seem like a date if he did. After we paid, Angela and I decided to check out the billboards of up-coming movies while we waited for Leah and Kim to arrive. Maybe there would be something we would like to see at another time.

We were making our way towards the area where the movie we would be watching was shown, but I started feeling hungry. I did not eat before I came.

"I'm going to get some snacks. You want anything?", I asked Angela.

"Yeah, I do feel a little hungry myself," she admitted.

We walked over to the concession stand, and were trying to decide what to get. I turned to see what candy they had and turned right into a brick wall, which wasn't a brick wall, but Jacob. I looked up into his face and he was grinning down at me.

"You okay?", he asked.

All I could do was nod my head. I was surprised and confused about what he would be doing here. I steeled my face not to show any reaction, but as usual, my body betrayed me. I felt myself turning red from the tips of my toes to my scalp. My heart felt as though it was ready to jump out of my chest. It was beating so fast and loud, I wondered if everyone could hear it. I placed my hand over my heart to try to control my body's reaction to his closeness.

I heard someone talking to me. I looked to the side, it was Leah. "I hope you don't mind that we brought the guys with us, but we never go anywhere without them, especially at night."

"It's okay," probably came out as a squeak. That's when I realized all the Quileute men were there with him as well as the girls.

Trying to get my reactions under control, I thought, _this is definitely not good, not good at all.._

**(Jacob's POV)**

I knew that Bella was not expecting me to show up here, but none of the girls went anywhere without us at night. Wherever Claire, Kim or Leah went, one or all of us usually went with them. Being imprints of one of the wolves, their safety was top priority, as was Bella's now. That's why Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared and I were here now, even if that was not the case, knowing Bella was here, would have brought me.

After paying for our tickets, I went to look for Bella. I wanted to say hello, to just be near her, when I spotted her with Angela. I stood still and as when I saw her in that blue dress, I almost swallowed my tongue. My body felt tight and hot at the way the clothes she was wearing molded to her beautiful and delicate frame. I wondered if she would mind me picking her up cave man style and carry her to my house, locking us in forever.

I heard chuckling behind me. "Down, boy." I looked back, and grinned at Sam, who had made the comment.

"I'm pretty sure she would put up a fight if you tried to kidnap her," Embry commented.

I didn't reply. I looked back toward Bella, just to have her slam into me with a force that would have knocked her down, if I didn't act quickly and held her to me.

I never dreamed I would be holding Bella in my arms. Yeah, it was accidental, but I would take whatever chance I could get to hold her, to have her sweet scent surround me, and have the beating of her heart sing to me. I knew she was surprised seeing me here, and though her face was not showing any reaction, she couldn't hide the reaction of her body to my nearness. The blush that covered her face, the rapid beating of her—all told me that no matter how much she tried to hide it, she was succumbing to the connection between us.

Whatever the case, this moment, standing here with her in my arms, I was happy, my wolf at last was at peace and I wished for the day I could do this whenever I wanted to.


	9. Chapter 9: Lurking in the shadows

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to my beta, my talented wolf friend, Ladyofspain.

**Jacob's Twilight; The Beginning**

**Chapter Nine: Lurking in the shadows**

**(Jacob's POV)**

Bella looked up at me with her beautiful, soulful eyes—eyes I could easily get lost in and almost did. My gaze drifted from them to her mouth. I saw her lips moving but almost missed what she said. All I could think about was tasting them; to put my lips over hers and become acquainted with every crevice of her mouth.

"You can let go, I'm pretty sure I'm safe from falling now," she said, sounding breathless.

I didn't want to; having her this close to me was heaven. I could feel every curve of her delectable, delightful form. It was wreaking havoc on my senses, and my body's reaction to her was sweet torture. I wished we were alone in a place where there was only Bella and me, learning everything we could about each other. No worries, no stress, just us.

But that's not how it was. I couldn't stand here and hold her all day, even though I wanted to so very much. For one, she wouldn't let me. And two, I might end up embarrassing us both by planting my lips on hers and devouring her where we stood. So I slowly, with much regret, let her go.

She turned to face Leah. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Sam. Sam this is Bella and the girl beside her is Angela."

He spoke to Angela first, then to Bella. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you; Jacob can't stop talking about you."

I was smiling from ear to ear.

"It is good to meet you too," she replied.

Then Sam turned to me, smiling. "You're right; your girl is very beautiful. Congratulations."

I looked at Bella and she was blushing. A bunch of confusing emotions seemed to cross her face at once. Poor Bells, she didn't know what was going on.

I looked back at Sam. "Thank you, Sam, I was just telling the truth—but Bella is not my girl." Then I turned back to Bella. "At least, not yet".

Her eyes widened at my words, probably thinking I was too sure of myself, which I was. I had no intention of losing my Bells to anyone else. I was feeling very happy and at peace just by being in her presence, then… it turned to annoyance.

Mike came out and put his arm around her shoulders trying to lead her towards the theatre. I was relieved when Angela intervened, saying they would buy something to eat first. Mike, Tyler and Ben decided to wait for them, while my friends and I went ahead into the theatre.

I was still annoyed at the way Mike was acting as though Bells was his. I wanted to rip his arm off, but I would be patient. My girl was already confused by the reactions of her body when I was near; I didn't want to cause her any unnecessary stress.

**(Bella's POV)**

As we walked into the theatre to find our seats, my mind kept going back to how it felt being in Jacob's arms. I had gasped and placed my hands to my chest trying without success to slow down my heart and body's reaction to being so close to him. Though I had the urge to place my hands under the shirt he was wearing and run them over the silky surface of his skin, tracing and kissing every muscle I found there, I held myself in check, desperate to get away from him.

I have no idea why I was feeling this way; it became more confusing every day. I had begun to panic, wanting to struggle out of his arms, but it would have been futile. I would have ended up much more closer in his arms than I was then. I couldn't let that happen, because the closer I was to him, the stronger these feelings were, and I just might have thrown myself into his arms, asking him to never let me go.

When I was introduced to Sam, the comment he made about Jacob always talking about me, made me feel the blush cover my whole body. I had glanced at Jacob and he was grinning from ear to ear, as if happy about what Sam had said. I wondered if he asked his friend to say these things to me, to get me to give into these feelings I had, because they knew the effects Jacob's nearness had on me. That seemed impossible though.

He probably just wanted to conquer the new girl, and asked his friends to help with this task. The thing that kept beating at my mind was: what if he was really my childhood friend… Jake. No, I wouldn't think that. I had a real fear of finding out, because if he was, it would hurt more than anything I could think of, if he was really that boy I loved so much. _Don't think that, Bella, not now. _I needed to stop thinking about it. With these mixed up emotions, I was just making myself crazy.

I shook myself out of my musings in time to hear Angela and Mike fussing about where to sit; it seemed he wanted us to sit as far away from Jacob and his friends as possible. He was really starting to irritate me with his actions, thinking he had some claim on me.

"That would be rude," Angela said to him. "We made plans to come with Leah and Kim, so we should find a seat near them."

I silently agreed with her, though I said nothing as we found seats in front of Jacob and his friends. I wanted to sit beside Angela, but Mike maneuvered it so he was sitting by me, which was a little irritating.

When we sat, I heard the kids moving around behind me. I glanced back and found Jacob was exchanging seats with one his friends to sit directly behind Mike and me. This was so not good. I tried to concentrate on the film, but with Jake sitting behind me and all the maneuvers of Mike, the stress was getting to me.

I swear, I wanted to scream and slap the crap out of Mike. His excuse to find a way to touch me, putting his arm on the same arm rest as mine, placing his arm behind my chair, letting it graze my neck, was making me crazy, and not in a good way. If he kept that up, I was going to rip off his arm and beat him with it.

I needed to calm down and just make it through the rest of this film. Taking a deep breath, I did just that, but with great difficulty.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I closed my eyes for a minute to breath in the scent of my Bella, sitting in front of me, when I felt someone nudge me; I opened my eyes and realized it was Angela, she was pointing at Bella and Mike. Mike had his arm on the back of Bella's chair, and was trying very hard to flirt with her. I became angry, but calmed down quickly when I realized Bella was not flirting back at him; in fact, she was doing her best to ignore him.

I sat back, relaxed, knowing my girl wouldn't be falling for any of his maneuvers or tricks, and it now seemed her friends had come over to my side in making sure Mike didn't get his way. Did I say relaxed? Well, as much as I could with Bella's scent surrounding me and my wanting to get closer to her, place my nose at her neck to fully breathe her into my being.

After the film, we were standing around preparing to leave, when I noticed Bella having trouble closing her jacket.

"I'll be there to help you in a minute; I have to run to the rest room," I heard Mike tell her. But as soon as he was gone, Bella was still struggling with her jacket while talking to Leah and the other girls.

I made my move.

As soon as I was standing in front of her, I asked, "Can I help you with that?"

She didn't reply, just nodded as if she was incapable of words. I knew it was the effect of my nearness to her, but she still didn't understand. This was something that began when we were kids and before I became a wolf.

The height difference was making it a little difficult. Then, I noticed a bench by the wall.

"Let's sit over there," I suggested. "It will make it easier."

She shrugged. "Okay."

We walked over to it, sat, and I began to zip up her jacket, which seem to take forever. Being so close together was wreaking havoc on my senses; the air around us sizzled with tension. I took the edge of the jacket in my hands to put the clasps together and noticed my hands were right at the edge of her pants. Her shirt had risen up, and gave me a tantalizing view of her soft creamy skin.

I gulped, my fingers itching to lightly brush across its surface. Damn, I was in trouble. My hands began to shake as the air around us cracked and sizzled with my need to touch her. I had to put my hand into a fist and pull it back for a minute, because I found my hands slowly moving towards the exposed skin at the edge of her pants.

Taking a deep breath, and with hands slightly shaking, I finally got it zipped, knowing I would need a cold shower when I got home—well, maybe a bath with lots and lots of ice.

As soon as I was done, Mike and his friends came out. He walked over to us, helping Bella to stand and put his arm around her shoulders—an arm which I wanted to rip off.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, though she looked uncomfortable with his arm around her.

"Thanks for your help," she said to me, then she and her friends left. We left soon after. Quickly we jumping into our cars to follow them. I wanted to make sure Bella got home safely.

**(Bella's POV)**

It was pure hell having Jacob so close to me. When we sat and he bent over to zip up my jacket, I could not help noticing the width of his back, the powerful strength in his arms, and his warmth. It felt so good to be close to him; his scent was also wreaking havoc on my system. I needed to get my body's reaction to him under control.

I felt shaking and looked down. That's when I noticed his hands were trembling and slowly reaching out to touch where my shirt had risen up and had some of my skin exposed to his view. My eyes widened; was he really going to touch me?

I was relieved when he pulled back and began working on my jacket again, though his hands were still shaking slightly. I was even more relieved when Mike came out and was ready to go. Who knows what would've happened if I had to sit so close to Jacob a minute longer. Oh God, at that time I didn't trust in my body's reactions.

We were now in Tyler's van again, but Mike was driving and he was going very fast. I didn't know why. Then all of a sudden, he slowed down.

"Why are you driving so slowly now?", I asked.

He glanced through his rear view mirror. "I wanted to check something," he answered suspiciously.

"He's checking to see if Jacob is following us," Tyler added.

I thought that was a little paranoid of him.

"They have enough girls of their own; I don't see why they keep messing with ours. If he keeps bothering you, I would be happy to put a stop to it once and for all," Mike said irritably.

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I was sure I didn't like his tone—not one bit.

"I don't know what you mean," I explained. "Jacob and I are not friends, but we do share a friendship with Leah, Kim and Claire."

"That's not fair," Angela defended him. "He already said he was sorry, more than once, you should give him some slack."

"You're right Ang … he did … But.…" I didn't know what to say. "Can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about this now." I started feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. Then I turned to Mike. "Could you please hurry up, I'm tired and would like to get home."

We all agreed to stop this conversation and Mike sped up again.

**(Jacob's POV)**

We heard everything that was said in their car and I wanted to wring the boy's neck that was in that van with her. At least I had Angela on my side.

Sam noticed my agitation. "Be patient, Jacob," he said calmly. "I noticed how your nearness affects her, and it is more than just the imprint. I feel it is stronger than that … It's incredible. It is natural and always meant to be. Soon she will accept you, and she will be part of us and the people of La Push." He rested his hand on my shoulders. "Just be patient, it will happen soon."

"Yes it will, Jacob," Embry added. "We all heard and saw her reaction to you; it is very strong."

"He is right," Sam commented. "I have never seen a connection stronger than the one between you and Bella. It's like your wolf chose her before it let itself known to you. The wolf and the boy fell in love with her at the same time."

"It was just meant to be, Jacob," Leah said softly. "There is no denying that, and by her body's reaction to you, she won't be able to deny it too much longer."

Their words calmed me, and I was happy to know that I was right. That connection Bella and I had was stronger than any other; I just had to make her see it. As much as Mike tries, he would never have her. The only thorn in my side was Edward Cullen, and he was not any competition. I could tell how creeped out she felt around him. Maybe her subconscious was warning her of the evil that resided in him.

"You know, I'm happy that we haven't seen any nomads in the area for awhile, so I don't have to worry about that, though we still have to make sure she is protected. All I have to really worry about is Edward thinking that Bella would be a perfect mate for him."

"Don't worry about that, Jacob," Sam informed me. "We will remain diligent in our protection of her and her home."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Sam."

I was sad when we reached the turn off to La Push, and Bella and her friends kept going on to Forks. Mike had better keep his hands to himself.

**(Bella's POV)**

When I got home, my dad was sitting in the den watching television.

"Hey, dad," I greeted him.

"Hey, Bella, you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, I did," I replied. "Did you find the dinner I left in the refrigerator for you?"

"Yes I did, thanks, hun." He smiled.

"Well, I'm tired; I'm going to turn in."

"Okay, I'm going to retire myself soon."

"Goodnight, dad." I said as I made my way upstairs.

"Goodnight, Bella, sleep well"

I took a quick shower and dressed for bed, feeling a sudden fatigue as my head hit the pillow.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was at her house, waiting for her to get home. Standing in the shadows, I listened as she spoke to her dad. When I knew she was fast asleep, I walked over to her truck and opened the hood, removing a vital piece so she would not be able to drive it in the morning. She would need to take the bus; but I would make sure I was here to give her a ride. Alice would just have to drive with Rosalie and the guys.

My attraction to Bella was strong and I wished I could use the powers of my kind on her, to get her to my side. Because of her mental shield, that would not be possible. So I would have to make her love me as a man, on my merit alone, which was something I haven't had to do for many decades, fighting to win a woman's heart as any ordinary man would. I had been able to have any woman I wanted ... but I just wanted this girl.

I was not really worried, though she had a lot of admirers; none of them was any competition, well, except Jacob Black. I knew she felt the imprint, but she did not understand what was happening to her. It was not just that either. Their connection was much stronger, because they fell in love as children. They would have probably been together now, if it wasn't for Jacob's unkindness to her on her first day; but he has not given up. Jacob was fighting hard to win back her heart, but I intended to fight just as hard, if not harder.

I was about to leave, but could not resist seeing her before I did. I climbed up into the tree that stood under window, just to get a peek.

She was sleeping soundly and looked so peaceful and beautiful. The pajamas she was wearing, though not sexy in style, looked that way on her. The moonlight filtered through her window and made her skin look pale and translucent. It looked so silky and soft, I wanted to touch her. I had the urge to go in and take a closer look. I gave into that urge.

Scanning the area around me, I quickly climbed through her window, wanting to leave before the wolves started their patrol around her house. I walked over and looked down on her face. It was fascinating to watch her sleep—something I had not been able to do in decades. I was struck by her beauty and pale skin again. I could not wait for the day when she joined us; I would fight for that day. She was stunningly beautiful. I could imagine how beautiful she would be, if she became a Cullen.

Taking another long look at her, I decided to leave before I could no longer resist the sweet scent of her blood and I did something I would regret. But before I could move, she woke up.

**(Bella's POV)**

I didn't know what it was—a movement, a sound or something else that woke me up, but when I did and looked towards the end of by bed, I was shocked to see Edward Cullen standing there … watching me.


	10. Chapter 10: Sabotage Or Not?

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to my beta, Ladyofspain, my Wolf sister.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter Ten: Sabotage Or Not?**

**(Bella's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I quickly turned and flicked on my bedside lamp, but when I looked again, he was gone. I sat there mystified. Was it a dream? Nevertheless, it seemed so real. I shook my head, there was no way he could have left so quickly. It must have been a dream—yeah, that's what it was. Turning my light off again, I lay down and went back to sleep.

When I next woke, it was time to get up and get ready for school. I went through all my morning rituals and went down stairs. When I got there, my father had left already, so I fixed myself a bowl of cereal. Quickly eating, I washed out things I had used, grabbed my backpack, and went out to my truck, only to find out it wouldn't start. No matter how many times I tried, it wouldn't crank up. I couldn't understand it. It worked perfectly yesterday.

Not wanting to be late for school, I went out to the road and began my journey. While I was walking, a silver Volvo pulled up with Edward Cullen behind the wheel. He was without his family. Seeing him there, brought back my dream of him standing at the foot of my bed, and it gave me the chills. It seemed strange that he would show up at this precise moment, and for him to show up without his family, seemed even stranger. Didn't he always drive them to school?

He rolled down the passenger side window. "Would you like a ride to school?" he asked, with that creepy grin.

I looked around; feeling uneasy about being alone in the car with him, especially after that dream. But it was just a dream right? Nothing to worry about; still that creepy feeling wouldn't leave me.

He must have noticed my doubt. "Don't worry," he said, trying to be reassuring. "I don't bite.

What could happen anyway, we do go to the same school. "Sure thanks," I replied getting in and buckling my seat belt.

He pulled away from the curb. "Why were you walking?".

"My truck wouldn't start this morning for some reason, and I didn't want to be late."

"Well, it is a good thing I came by; that would have been quite a walk."

"Yeah, that's true," I replied simply.

"It's also very fortunate for me," he commented with that grin again.

"How so?", I asked, confused.

"I get to spend sometime alone with a beautiful woman, getting to know her better." He glanced at me.

I didn't reply to that. Yes, he was a handsome man, but nothing compared to Jacob. He seemed to be filled with passion and life. His looks went beyond just handsome—_that_ Edward did _not_ have. _Damn, here I go again, thinking about Jacob,_ _I really need to stop_ _this_. Determined to put him out my mind, I sat back and feigned interest in the conversation we were having.

It was a relief when we finally reached school; I couldn't wait to get out of his car. When he parked, he came around and helped me out. He tried to put his arm around my shoulders, but I avoided it by stepping to the side.

When I finally looked around, the different expressions on the faces of those standing there, kind of shocked me. Even Angela, who was just getting out of her car, seemed surprised. Edward's family was looking happy, but the same time defiant at Jacob and his friends, who were looking _not_ too happy. I glanced up at Edward and got the impression he was trying to make it seem we were closer than we truly were.

"We should head to class, since we do have the first class together." He looked down with that creepy grin again.

_I_ _don't think so; I will not be maneuvered in this way._ "I need to talk to Angela about something, so you go ahead," I replied; then I turned and called Angela over to me.

Not only did she come over, but Jacob and his friends too. The expression on his face said he wanted to really hurt Edward. Leah walked over to Angela, trying to get us inside the school. I allowed her to pull me a few feet away, but I refused to leave. No matter what was going on, I felt I needed to stay to back up Jacob.

**(Jacob POV)**

When I saw Edward pull up, then helping Bella—_my_ Bells out of his car—it felt like someone took hold of my heart and squeezed it. I was overcome with jealousy and rage—a rage so strong that all I wanted to do was rip him away from her. Not caring who might see, this leech needed to learn once and for all to stay away from her.

In anger, rage and jealousy beating at me, I began walking over to them, my friends following. I felt someone hold my arm.

"You have to calm down, Jake, remember we're at school," Quil reminded me.

He was right. "Don't worry about it, I won't do anything stupid," I replied, but kept walking.

Being one of the strongest, it was no problem for me to get hold of my temper. I stood in front of Cullen, face to face. "I told you to stay away from her," I said through gritted teeth

"Her truck wouldn't start. I was passing by and saw her walking, so I offered her a ride," he replied innocently.

He thought I was a fool? "And you expect me to believe that it was a fluke? That you had nothing to do with it?"

He was getting angry. "It does not matter what you believe, but you cannot prevent her from being around us outside of school, if it's what she wants. It seems she does prefer my company after all," He replied smugly.

I felt angry at his snarky reply. I looked at him through a haze of red and wanted to rip that smirk off his face, but I held that anger in check. There were too many innocent people standing around and I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not my Bells.

"Enjoy this moment; because that's the last time you take her anywhere. If she needs a ride home, I'll give her one. Got that, leech?"; I said calmly.

"You cannot stop me, if she needs me to take her home. Whatever she wants, that's what I'll do and there is nothing you can do about it," he said angrily.

I got into his face. "You heard me, bloodsucker. You won't be taking her anywhere, anymore. Just stay away from her, if you want to keep our treaty."

I so wished I could end him right here, right now. How dare he think he had any rights to my Bella, my woman, my future wife. I was about to tell him so, when I noticed Bella walking back over to us, but said nothing. I just let him run his mouth off.

He seemed to be almost shaking with anger. "Do you really think she would go anywhere with you, when all she ever does is try to get away from you? You're just a pathetic Indian, pinning for a girl who wants nothing to do with you."

I heard a gasp from Bella. "Stop it."

That's when he turned and noticed how close to us she was standing. It seems his sense of smell failed him this time, or his anger wouldn't let him sense it clearly.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal—you bringing me to school." She continued, "I don't even understand this feud between your two families; that's not my business. But you were contemptuous; I didn't like your comment to him. It was rude and disrespectful to say the least."

I smiled when I heard her defense of me, but by the look on her face, I didn't think she wanted me to see that.

**(Bella's POV)**

Looking at Edward, I said, "I appreciate you giving me a ride to school today, but this afternoon, I'll be leaving with Jacob." I realized what I had said and my face became flushed. "I mean, Ang …I'll leave with Angela."

My face became a sheet of scarlet at my slip; I quickly glanced at Jacob and noticed him smile with an expression of satisfaction. I looked at his family around him and they all had a look of joy on their faces. I was embarrassed; I had to get out of there. Looking around for an escape, I saw Angela. I wasn't even aware she had followed me.

I took her arm. "Come on, let's get to class," I muttered, desperate to get away from this situation.

I felt bad using her for an escape, so when we were far enough away, I told her, "I'm sorry I involved you in this, but you were the only one I could think of after my slip. But don't worry, I can always take the bus home after school."

She smiled at me. It seemed she also enjoyed my slip.

"It's okay, I didn't mind. I'll take you home after school," she replied. "That's what friends are for, after all. Besides, Jacob and Edward will probably be out here waiting to see if you really go with me." She smiled wider. "I must say this situation between the Cullens, the Quileutes, and you is kind of entertaining."

I was shocked. "Entertaining?", I said, confused and angry. "They are acting territorial towards me. Jacob acts as if he owns me."

"I feel Jacob is trying to protect you. For some reason, he feels the Cullens are dangerous." She smiled slightly. "You do realize what your slip means, right?".

"What are you talking about?".

"When you said you would go with Jacob, it shows what your subconscious truly wants. Maybe you are more his than you realize," she finished, smiling happily.

I didn't see anything amusing about that, but the happy face on my friend, who had been so kind to me, broke through my anger and I began to smile too.

"Shut up," I said jokingly. "Remember, you are my logistical support, not his." I playfully tapped her shoulder. "Come on, let's get to class."

**(Jacob's POV)**

I watched, with a grin on my face, as Bella and Angela walked into the school. I was so happy, I could burst with it. Her slip proved to me that she did have feelings for and wanted to be with me, but was hiding it. She was probably afraid of being hurt, but I would never hurt her, I've loved her, my whole life. I knew now she was not immune to me, just very confused. With a smile of smug satisfaction, I turned back to Edward.

"Bella's actions just now, should tell you she wants nothing to do with you. If you keep pushing your luck, I will force you and your family to leave Forks, because you serve as a great threat to my people and my woman".

"You can't do that; you have no grounds to, and I have not broken the treaty. I just... how shall I say it… I just gave a fellow student a ride to school." He grinned cockily.

"I'm not joking with you, leech." He was grinning as if this was a game. "I will lock up that treaty so tight and add more restriction—and I can, because my grandfather made it. You won't be able to move without breaking it. So heed my warning—stay away from my woman!"

After a minute, the leech spoke: "Fine, I will stay away from her, but if she shows any interest in getting to know me better, there really isn't anything you can do about it. If she chooses to be with me, you will have to accept it."

"Like hell, I will. Anyway, I doubt that will happen. We imprinted; she feels it, and it's stronger than anything you have ever felt when you could feel as a living man. And it's that strong because we fell in love when we were children. We had already chosen each other. Our love was destined before our birth; you will never be able to win her."

I was very angry. This damn leech kept creating situations that brought Bells into his company and I was very sick of it. I knew right now he was more dangerous than he had ever been, because he claimed to also be in love with Bella. I knew what extremes a man in love would go to win the woman he wanted.

I started to walk away from the bloodsuckers. I felt one of my friends grab me and pulled me away. "Calm down, man." It was Embry. "It's obvious she's not falling for his tricks, she proved it by how offended she got when he said those insulting things to you."

"He's right, Jake," Quil added. "Your Luna has a strong character and it's obvious she is succumbing to the attraction between you two more every day… but she's fighting, because she's so confused by it."

I smiled; thoughts of my Bells calming me. I felt so happy and proud of the way she stood up to Edward, but I wasn't too happy about how confused she was feeling. My poor Bells didn't know what was going on.

"I know how we can solve Bella's truck problem," Embry said, cocking an eyebrow. "Call Charlie."

_That's a great idea_. I pulled out my cell phone and did just that. It rang twice before he answered.

_"__Chief of police, Charlie Swan speaking."_

_"_Charlie, this is Jacob."

"_Jacob, is everything okay?"_

"Yes, everything is fine, I was just wondering if you would like me to take a look at Bella's truck and find out why it didn't start this morning."

_"__I didn't realize it was broken, I left before she got up this morning."_

"Yeah, she got a ride from a… school friend this morning."

_"__I see, well if anyone can fix it, you can. After all, you were the one who did all the work on it before I bought it."_

"Great, Charlie, but there is something I need to tell you."

I explained to him all that had happened at that first meeting between Bella and me. And I added how badly I behaved and was doing everything to make it up to her, and that I hadn't told her that I was her childhood friend, Jake. I also asked him to not get involved; that I would handle it.

When I was done, he laughed, and said, "Don't worry, I won't get involved. When can you come over and look at the truck?"

"I'll be over there this afternoon. Please don't tell her I'm coming or she might find a way to not be there."

"I won't. I'll see you later." Then we hung up.

**(Bella's POV)**

Before going to lunch, I called my dad and told him about my truck, and he said a mechanic would be over this afternoon. Then I went and met Angela at her class, and we walked together to the cafeteria. When we got there and sat at our table, Leah and Kim came over and sat with us. We were eating and having a pleasant conversation, when Mike joined us.

'Hey, Bella, I heard your truck broke down. I would be happy to give you a lift."

"No, but thanks anyway," I replied. "Angela is giving me a lift home."

"Okay," he replied. "I gotta go, but I'll call you later. There is something Ben needs both our help with, and I'll tell you about it when I call you." He bent down and kissed my cheek. "I'll talk to you later." Then he walked away.

**(Jacob's POV)**

My friends and I walked into the cafeteria just in time to see that little creep, Mike kiss my girl on the cheek. All the fight seemed to leave me, and depression tried to take hold, but I wouldn't let it. Still there seemed to always be someone in the way of my getting to my Bells.

"This is really pissing me off; if it's not Edward trying to flirt with her, its Mike. It seems there is always some boy trying to get close to her," I said in irritation to my friends.

"She _is_ very beautiful," Quil replied. "It's inevitable that guys will flirt with her, but at least she doesn't flirt back."

"I guess you're right, but I still don't like it."

I walked with my friends to collect our lunch, but instead of sitting, I placed my tray on the table and walked over to talk to Bella.

"Hey, Bells, I want to thank you for defending me earlier. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't want you to witness my confrontation with Edward; I just wanted to protect you."

"There's no need to thank me. What Edward said, was rude and humiliating. He shouldn't have said that, so I just spoke the truth," she replied not really looking at me.

"Bella, please tell me what I need to do for you to forgive my blunder. Just tell me, I'll do anything."

It all felt so hopeless.

**(Bella's POV)**

I looked at him when he said this and saw the sincerity in his eyes. I felt he was truly repentant for how he had treated me that first day. The sadness in his eyes pulled at my heart, but now I was afraid—afraid of the things that Jake provoked in me. I was starting to lose confidence in myself, when I was around him. The look in his eyes became so intense I had to glance away. It seemed to burn deep into my soul. I couldn't find the voice to reply.

"This whole situation causes me more pain than I have ever felt. I assure you that not a day goes by that I don't regret the way I acted on our first day."

I felt the truth in his words and could almost feel his pain; I wondered if it was the same pain I felt. I wanted to give in and accept him totally into my heart. I was tired of the feelings of uncertainty and grief, but what if I opened my heart to him and he hurt me again. The truth was that I didn't want to take that chance. Deciding the train of conversation was causing more pain than anything else, I changed the subject.

"Why do you want to protect me?"; I asked.

"I can't tell why now, but I promise to tell you soon," he answered. "I know I have no right to ask, but please trust me."

"Jacob, I find it difficult to trust you after all that's happened between us."

"You're right, but I'm going to do everything I can to earn your trust, so you'll give me a chance and become friends."

I felt so confused. I couldn't understand why it was so important to him that I trust him—that we become friends. I felt he was sincere in what he was saying, but for now I preferred not to give in, no matter how much my heart might want me to.

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you; it means a lot that you stood up for me."

I turned my face away and looked at my friends, and then I felt him take my small hands in his large one and kissed it before walking away.

My face became flushed and red as a tomato when I felt him kiss my hand. I turned to the girls, and they were all grinning from ear to ear, with a look of mischief and joy in their eyes. I became embarrassed.

"What?", I asked.

They all shook their heads and Leah answered. "Nothing," but kept right on smiling.

Our table was facing Jacob's table, and I noticed his friends giving him pats on the back and smiling. He looked up and caught me watching him, and I couldn't tear my eyes away; he had such a blissful look on his face.

"Why did you defend Jacob this morning?", Leah asked and I turned my gaze to her.

"Edward was very offensive and rude. I would have defended you in the same way," I replied.

I didn't feel like talking about that, so I changed the subject.

"Do you know what Jacob is trying to protect me from and why?", I asked her.

She looked at me with regret. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Jacob will have to explain it to you."

"Did he tell you not to tell me?", I asked. "You have to obey what he says?".

"Jacob is very important to his people, but I can't say more. You have to be patient and you will know everything in time. When and how much time is more or less, dependant on you."

I let it drop because I felt this was something I didn't want to get involved in.

After school, I met Angela at her car, and she drove me home. When we walked in the house my dad was there.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?"

"I wanted to be here in case the mechanic came before you got home," he replied.

"Who is this with you?"

"This is Angela, my friend from school."

They shook hands and greeted each other.

"So what are you two girls up to?", he asked.

"We have a project to do for two of our classes."

"That reminds me," Angela broke in. "I need to call my mom."

We were sitting up in my room quietly going over our work. I was also comparing the lessons of the school here, with the school in Phoenix, when my dad came up.

"Bella, remember you told me you needed to get to the store this morning? Well, I've left a list of things I need and the money on the kitchen table."

"Okay, Dad, thanks," I replied.

"If your truck isn't fixed in time," he continued, "maybe your friend here wouldn't mind giving you a lift."

"Sure, I don't mind, I love to go shopping. I always go with my mom when she goes."

"Good, that's settled then," he replied. "Thanks, Angela," he said looking at her, and then walked into his room.

We went back to our books and studied for another half hour. I now felt like I needed a break.

"Would you like something to drink?", I said getting up and stretching.

"I would love something to drink." She got up too. "I'll come with you, I could use a break."

"Yeah, me too," I said as we made our way downstairs.

Just as we got to the bottom of the steps, there was a knock on the door. Knowing it should be the mechanic, I rushed over, opened it and saw standing there two people I didn't expect to see here.

Jacob and Embry.


	11. Chapter 11: They're Mechanics?

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to Ladyofspain. You two are amazing.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter Eleven: They're Mechanics?**

**(Bella's POV)**

I looked at Embry, then back at Jacob. We just stood there looking at each other, his eyes filled with amusement, mine with shock. I turned to my dad who had come down stairs when they had knocked.

"These are the kids from school. Do you know why they're here?" I asked my dad.

"Jacob is the mechanic I have asked to fix the truck for you," he replied.

I was shocked. "You must be joking. Jacob a mechanic?; Are you telling me that you know him?"

"I know a lot of Quileutes," he replied. "That's where I got the truck and how I met Jacob. In fact he's the mechanic that worked on the truck in the first place."

I stepped aside and let them enter.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob greeted him.

"Thanks for coming," my dad replied.

They greeted Angela as well, but I noticed she and Embry never looked at each other. He never really looked in her eyes either. Interesting—when he speaks to her, she blushes and looks away.

I turned to Jacob. "I still can't believe you're a mechanic, and I doubt you'll find it so easy fixing my truck."

He just grinned at me. "No problem, I love a challenge. No matter how difficult it may seem to fix, I know I can do it." Then he winked at me.

That grin and wink, made me think he was talking about more than the truck and of course, with that thought, I began to blush just like Angela. Great, just great. I turned quickly towards Angela and saw her grinning like a fool, and she was supposed to have my back.

Turning to my dad, I saw him give Jacob a questionable look. "Well …." my dad began. "I better get out of the way so you can get to work." Then he went back upstairs.

"I need your keys to see what went wrong with your truck," Jacob said to me.

"I'll be right back." I went upstairs and collected the keys and brought them back down to him.

With the keys in his hand, we all walked outside and watched as he got into the truck and tried to start it, but as it did this morning, nothing happened.

**(Jacob's POV)**

The truck wouldn't start, so I got out and opened the hood, to see if I could figure out what was wrong. As soon as I did, there was a faint smell of vampire, though I couldn't be sure. I began to get an uneasy feeling that these vampires were watching Bella, that they could be watching now. If they were it could only be Edward, though I couldn't be sure because the smell wasn't very strong.

Embry walked over and began helping me with the truck, it became so hot I needed to remove my shirt. I glanced over at Bella.

"I hope you don't mind me taking off my shirt, I really don't want my shirt to get soiled."

Her face became flushed from my statement and I secretly grinned, happy to know she was affected by me as I was by her—which bodes well for our future.

"Sure, no problem," she remarked. "Angela and I are going back in to finish studying; let us know if you need anything."

Then she quickly entered the house.

**(Bella's POV)**

Back upstairs in my room, we went back to studying, my eyes came straying towards my window and I had the urge to look, but didn't, the fact that Jacob was out there, very shirtless, made me nervous. It got so bad that I started dropping things, my book, my pencil, I tripped with my bed. It is ridiculous how thought of a shirtless Jacob makes me so nervous.

"You okay?" Angela asked.

I didn't reply, just looked at her and shook my head.

"Bella, I'm well aware of what's wrong, I know you're nervous and we both know the reason," she said smiling at me.

I grinned a little at her. "Last night at the movies when I collided with Jacob or when he was zipping up my jacket, you were not very effective in providing logistics, you know? but you helped me to get away from Mike in the car coming back. I swear I thought the return trip would be as interminable as the trip going."

Angela laughed at that. "To be honest, Bella, everyday I like Jacob and the Quileutes better and better."

I pouted a little. "You're supposed to be my logistical support my dear friend. I think if you keep this up, I will have to say goodbye to Jacob's logistical support."

We both began to laugh helplessly and could have sworn we heard Jacob and Embry laughing too. Angela and I looked at each other puzzled, then went and looked out the window to find they were both looking up at us. We quickly moved back.

"Do you think they heard us?" I asked her, puzzled.

"I don't see how," she replied. "We were not talking loud enough."

"This reminds me of what happened at school, when they laughed at something we said, when they should not have been able to hear."

I walked over to the window and without meaning to, I glanced outside. I felt my face becoming red. Seeing him with his shirt off did strange things to me. I felt as though I was on some great adventure that no one had told me about. He made me feel as though I didn't know whether I was coming or going most of the time. It did concern me, this pulling of my heart, this pain that only found relief when I was around him. It was all so utterly confusing to me, but I did know one thing—this man had and would always have a connection to me that I could never have with anyone else.

Damn, he was a beautiful and desirable man, it was getting harder for me to believe this was the man I met my first day. Man, Jacob without a shirt on was positively lethal.

I closed the window and turned towards Angela; she was watching me closely.

"Yes, that's a good idea to keep that closed. We don't want you looking out that window anymore, getting your self all flustered and nervous, and ending up breaking everything in your room."

I shook my head at her as we went back to our books. Though I tried, I couldn't concentrate on the words in front of me. All I could think of was how Jacob made me feel, the pull I felt to always be around him—with him. I knew I had never felt or will feel that with any other man. It was like breathing but not fully, because it was a little painful and my heart burned, but when he was around I was able to breathe painlessly. My soul felt as though it was cut in two, and only with him near did I feel whole. Why was that? Why did I feel as though I needed him to be complete. I was so confused; I wished I knew what was going on. _How do I make it stop? Just… just how?._

Angela broke into my thoughts, and thank God, she did. "Bella, if you fire me as your Jacob's logistical support, who will take my place?" she asked.

I looked at her mischievously. "I have someone in mind, who would be happy to help me."

"Who?"; she asked curiously.

With a straight face, I replied. "Lauren."

We both started to laugh at that. I was laughing so loud, I had to cover my mouth, when we settled down.

"I would definitely like to see that," she said. "But I'll continue helping you and protecting you from the charms of Jacob, because you're my friend."

I was truly touched, and pulled her in for a hug. "You're the best," I commented.

We broke apart. "And if I do a good job with Mike and Cullen, same thing I'll do with Jacob, although you said you had to watch out for Edward more than you do Mike. Mike is very cheeky, and insistent. Last night in the car, it was very clear he wanted to hug and get very close to you and I knew it would be best to be on your side and not Mike's."

"I know that Mike is pushing the limits of our friendship, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings because he was very kind to me on my first day of school here, and I'm sure I can handle him. Now, let's get back to studying."

**(Jacob's POV)**

Though she tried to be sly about, I noticed her glancing at me from her window and it made me happier, because my girl was succumbing to the attraction between us. Still she tries hard to resist. I shook my head when I thought of the conversation I overheard; it irritated and angered me to think of Mike getting close to my Bells. That guy seemed to have no qualms in bulldozing himself into her life, not caring what she wanted, as long he got what he wanted, was all that mattered. The prick!

But I was happy to hear Angela stand up for us. Saying she liked us did my heart good, maybe she would continue to put in a good word on my behalf. However, Embry and I had to laugh when we heard Bella talk about replacing Angela with Lauren as her logistical support. I could imagine how that would go.

I left Embry looking over the engine, and went in the cab of the truck to check on something else. I felt happiness in my heart again at being at the home of my Bells, even sitting in her truck brought me joy because it was seeped in her scent. I pulled it into me and wished I could undress and wallow in it—that brought to mind my shirtless state.

When I took off my shirt, I didn't do it to make her uncomfortable. But it was really hot and it was one of my favorite shirts and I didn't want to get it stained. It was upsetting me that she was so stressed and nervous around me. It was not my intent and I would do anything to bring her peace. Though I had to admit, I loved that she had such a strong reaction to me being shirtless. It gave me hope.

I got out the cab of the truck and went back to the engine with Embry. I was there about three minutes when I finally noticed something.

"Someone took a piece off the starter; that's why it wouldn't start," I said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Couldn't it have fallen off?"

"There is no way that could have just fallen off, someone had to have taken it," I answered. "And I'm certain it was Cullen, though I won't be able to prove it."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, we'll have to order the part to fix the truck and were going to have to beef up patrols." I was feeling angry at the lengths Cullen would go to. "I'd better go and tell Bella and Charlie about it."

We walked to the door and entered the house. I didn't see anyone downstairs. "Bella, Charlie," I called from the bottom of the stairs. I stepped back into the den when I saw them coming down.

'Were you able to fix it?" Charlie asked as we all walked outside.

"No," I replied. "There is a piece that needs to be replaced and it has to be ordered."

"You mean I won't be able to use my truck in the morning?" Bella asked.

I noticed she was doing everything she could not to look anywhere but at my face; not once did she let her gaze go below my neck. My Bells… she had strong feelings for me, but is fighting against them; she's afraid. I wished I could hold her in my arms and soothe her fears away.

"I'm sorry, but until that part is ordered that truck is going nowhere."

"It's okay, not your fault. I just don't know how I'll get to school tomorrow."

_Maybe this is my chance_. "You know, I can come and pick you up in the morning and bring you home after," I offered, praying she would say yes. "Let me come and get you."

**(Bella's POV)**

I found I wanted to say yes to his offer, but I was filled with so much confusion when I was around him and the control that I had over my feelings for him was slipping more and more each day, especially when he was near me. I felt as though something took hold of me and was pulling me to him. I was about to answer when I was saved from it.

"I can take her in the morning," my dad spoke up.

"And I can bring her home," Angela offered.

"I'll bring you home in the afternoon," Jacob insisted. "I have to come back here anyway to put the piece and the alarm on your truck."

I wanted to protest, but why bother, the truth was I wanted to be around him and this way I could without him knowing, how I felt. Then I thought about what he said.

"Wait. An alarm?".

"Yeah. I'm going to put an alarm on your tuck so no one can get into it, or the engine."

I had to laugh; was he serious?. "You must be joking."

But he looked serious and shook his head. "I'm doing it for your security. I'm not going to risk anything happening to you or anyone in your truck when you can't be seen."

"Jacob, do you realize what you're saying? That truck is old, and you're putting in an alarm?"

Whatever I thought, I made my way back into the house mumbling. "Great, why not take advantage, and install a full security team, with full equipment?"

I wish he would have at least put his shirt back on. I could swear he did that on purpose, just to fluster me. Damn, men with all those damn muscles need to keep their shirts on. Great now I was thinking about him shirtless again. I had to get that picture out of my mind.

I turned to Angela when I got back inside the house. "I still need to go to the store, are you still willing to take me."

"Of course. I told you I love to go shopping."

We went upstairs, collected our purses, and went back out. "I'm going to the store now Dad," I said as we walked to her car.

"Okay, see you when you get back," he replied.

Then I heard Jacob tell him he was leaving now. He replied with _thanks and talk to you later._

We were at the store for over an hour so I was surprised that Jacob's car was still there when we got back.

"I thought he would be gone by now," I commented.

Ang chuckled and said, "He's probably waiting for you."

I just rolled my eyes. When we walked into the house there was Jacob and Embry watching a game with Charlie.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I was so happy to be in the house of my Bells, I wish I was here under different circumstances, but at least I was here. I can't wait for the day when the Blacks and Swans could organize and enjoy a dinner together with Bella as my woman, without stubbornness or reluctance. I saw the girls enter carrying a few bags so I got up and offered my help.

"Is there anymore bags in the car?" I asked her.

"A few," she replied.

"Embry and I will get them for you," I offered.

"Okay, thanks."

We then went out to collect the rest of the bags.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Dad, have you eaten or offered the boys anything?"

"No hun, we got very caught up in the game," he replied sheepishly.

I walked back into the kitchen with Angela. Just then, Embry and Jacob walked in with the rest of the bags and placed them on the table.

"Well, I guess I better be going now," Jacob said to me.

Before I could reply, my Dad walked in. "You're not staying to finish watching the game?"

He didn't seem to know what to say, but I could tell he wanted to stay, so, why not?

"Why don't you two stay and have dinner with us," I offered shocking myself.

"What?, are you sure?"; He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, go on and watch the game, we'll let you know when it's it done."

I know I was grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care.

"Thanks Bella."

When they left Angela turned to me. "I never imagined Jacob would be here eating with you. It's a bit weird, right?"

"Yeah, it feels a bit weird but they are guests and I won't be rude them. He's trying to fix my truck; besides you'll be here also."

Angela smiled. "So what are we making?"; she asked.

"Burgers and fries, it's quick and easy." I replied.

We worked quietly making dinner and an hour later, we took it to them so they could eat and watch the game.

**(Jacob's POV)**

Being invited to dinner was something I truly didn't expect, but still a very welcome and happy surprise.

Trying to pay attention to the game was not happening—not with my Bells in the next room. Her scent was throughout the house, drifting to me from every where it seemed, wreaking havoc on my senses. I wanted to stick out my tongue and taste the air to sample her flavor or run upstairs, take off my clothes and roll around in her bed.

Yeah, right, Charlie would definitely shoot me if I pulled a stunt like that, and I didn't want that ... not if I was going to be the father of Charlie Swan's grandchildren.

When they came out with the meal, I must admit, the burger smelled good, but not as good as my Bella. I was surprised when they sat out here and ate with us. Angela and Bella talked pleasantly amongst themselves, while Embry and Charlie watched the game. I just ate and pretended to watch the game, but all my senses were really concentrated on my Bells.

"I'll help you clean up, then I have to go," I heard Angela say to her.

"Don't worry about it, you're my guest; I'll talk to you tomorrow in school," Bella replied.

She collected her things and said goodbye to everyone. Just as she reached the door, Embry offered to follow her home in my car, to make sure she reached home safely. I knew why he wanted to, but Angela looked pleasantly surprised.

"I'll call you later Ang," Bella said as they left.

After they left, Bella started to clean up and I _started_ helping her.

"You don't have to do that; it's not much to do. I can handle, but thank you." She said with a smile. "Go out there and enjoy the rest of the game with my dad."

"Thanks for the meal, it was really good." Then I started to leave.

**(Bella's POV)**

I turned to the sink and began washing the dishes when I felt a sudden chill go up my spine. It felt as though someone was caressing my back and where touched, there were sparks. I slowly turned around and was shocked at what I saw.

Jacob was standing against the wall by the kitchen door, arms folded across his chest, looking at me as if he could see my soul. His eyes traveled up my body with a bold look of desire, need, want. The tension between us became a physical thing, it burned and sizzled. My body became flushed; I wanted to throw myself in his arms so badly, but I fought the urge with difficulty and turned back to the dishes.

My hands shook as I tried to hold a plate. I felt him come up behind me, standing very close. He placed his hands on my shoulders then trailed down my arms as he put his lips close to my ear.

"I'll just help you dry," he whispered seductively.

His breath on my skin made me tremble. It would be so easy to turn and plant my lips upon his. I quickly threw that thought from my mind. Trying desperately to fight the reaction of my body being so close to his, my ability to speak failed me, so I mutely nod my head.

When we were done, I thanked him and quickly left the kitchen with him following behind me. Being alone with him in there or anywhere actually, was too tempting. I sat in the loveseat and started going over the books Angela and I were studying from earlier, while Jacob sat and finished watching the game with my dad. Twenty minutes later Embry returned and informed me that Angela got home safely, then returned to sit with Jacob and my dad.

**(Jacob's POV)**

Instead of leaving, I leaned against the wall behind her, with my arms folded at my chest. If I couldn't help, I would just watch her, you know, keep her company as she washed the dishes—at least that's what I told myself. The truth was I couldn't make myself leave, who knew when I'd be able to be this close to her again.

I knew the exact moment she realized I was still standing there and turned towards me. Maybe I should've left then, but I didn't. I wanted her to see how much I needed, wanted her. I let my gaze travel from her feet up her shapely legs and imagined the feel of them around me. I imagined my lips and my hands, tasting, caressing, as my eyes trailed up her shapely thighs, her hips, her breast. Oh God she was so beautiful! My body felt hard with such love and need; I thought I would combust right there.

I got to her mouth and a shiver over took my body. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and I was fascinated by that. I imagined it was my lips she had between them, biting lightly. Damn, I envied those teeth, because they claimed my greatest desire to taste and feel them moving against mine.

I quickly moved my gaze to her eyes. The air crackled and sizzled around us, the tension had built up so thickly not even a have could cut it. She looked uncertain, confused but behind that was desire, and dared I hope, love. I knew I promised myself not to rush her, to go at her pace, but right at this moment, I had to be near her. Her eyes widened and she turned back to continue what she was doing, or tried to.

I began moving towards her before I could stop myself and stood against her back. I brought my lips close to her ear, allowed my mouth to lightly touch it as I whispered.

"I'll just help you dry."

She seemed incapable of speech and just nodded.

While we worked together, I thought of the days to come when I could openly call her mine, to have her at my side as truly my girl, to hold and kiss her whenever I wanted. I hoped that time came soon because it became more painful everyday to be away from her, to watch her from afar and not be able to be close and hold her, to touch her. This was not just about me imprinting on her. I suspect a simple imprint I could ignore being the true Alpha; this went deeper; this girl was truly the love of my life and without the imprint, she still would be.

When we were done, we walked out to the den and Bella sat on the loveseat, picking up a book and began reading. I sat on the sofa next to Charlie's chair.

"You don't mind if I stay and finish watching the game do you, until Embry gets back?" I asked him.

"Of course not Son, make yourself at home."

I was happy at his reply because I wanted to be as close to Bella for as long as I could tonight.

Twenty minutes later Embry came back and informed Bella that Angela got home safely, then sat with us, to watch the game.

While I _watched_ the game, my senses were still attuned to Bella—her every move, her every sound. So when she began to relax, her heart beat and breathing changed; I knew she was falling asleep.

Without taking my eyes off her, I told Charlie, "It looks like Bella fell asleep."

He walked over to the sofa, and I followed. He leaned over her. "I'm going to take you up to bed Bella"; he whispered to her.

Before I could think, I said, "I'll take her."

He looked at me for a minute then moved out of the way.

I leaned over and gently took her in arms, cradling her like a baby, which is what she is—my sexy alluring baby. I stood with her in my arms.

"Dad … Dad"; She mumbled.

Charlie, who was standing next to me replied, "Yes, I'm here." She probably thought it was her dad that was holding her.

I was beyond happy and excited to have her in my arms. I had dreamt so many times of holding her like this. She began to talk again.

"Take me to bed."

Okay, I knew she thought she was talking to her dad, but those words coming out her mouth while I was holding her like this, made my already hot body even hotter. It brought to mind all the things I longed to do with and to her—to treasure and love her in every sense of the word. I loved her so much and holding her in my arms made me think this was what heaven was like.

I must have stood there staring at her like a fool. Unconsciously I turned toward the exit door. Charlie showed me the way to the stairs. "Go on, Jacob, take her up; it's the room on the right of the bathroom."

I smiled sheepishly then left the room and began walking up the stairs with her. As I walked with her in my arms, my thoughts went to things I longed for. Visions darted through my imagination, of kissing her, touching her, caressing every inch of her delectable body—learning and relearning every curve, the swell of her full breast, and cupping them in my hands, tasting with my mouth, and ... Oh God! I wanted the scent of her on my skin, the drag of her long silky hair over my throat and chest.

_Jacob, stop thinking about those things_.

I was so tempted to devour her mouth as I walked to her room, in front of Charlie! I would run the risk that my arousal could become evident. I walked in her room with her and gently placed her in her bed. That's when I noticed Charlie, but even with him standing there, I couldn't help admiring her for a minute before I left.

"_Damn, she is so beautiful. I could stand here and watch her sleep all nigh,"_ I whispered to myself.

Charlie touched my shoulder; I had forgotten that quickly that he was there. "Come on, let's go downstairs," he said and I followed him out the room and down the stairs, fighting the pull to go back in that room and wrap myself around her. It was so hard to leave her alone in that bedroom ... so hard.

"We're going to be leaving now, Charlie," I said to him once we were back in the den.

He stopped me from leaving. I looked at him, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Jacob, you're like a son to me," he began. "But Bella is my daughter, so you be careful what you do or plan to do with her. I will not take lightly you hurting her."

"Charlie, I would never hurt her, all I want to do is take care of her," I replied.

He grinned a little and seemed to study me for a minute. "Okay, but don't let me down Son."

I smiled. "I won't Charlie, I promise."

Embry and I left then, and before we got into the car, Embry cracked, "Maybe I should drive; you seem a little distracted, and though it wouldn't kill me, I would prefer not to end up around a pole."

"I guess you're right," I replied. "Being around her makes me feel as though I could touch the sky … and she really hasn't done anything."

We both smiled as we got in, and made our way to home. I prayed the whole way that soon I would be able to be as close to my Bells as I longed to.


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Closer

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you, and thanks to Ladyofspain. You two are amazing.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter Twelve: Getting Closer**

**(Jacob's POV)**

After dropping Embry at his house, I went home. When I walked in, I was very happy to see my dad had already gone to bed because I still felt the affect of holding Bella—of just being near her. Walking in the bathroom, I stripped quickly and entered the shower, turning the cold water on full blast. Placing my hands against the shower stall, I let the water wash over my skin and cool my heated blood. Damn! This was stronger than I had seen in any of the wolves, but I guess being Alpha and the fact that I had loved her since we were kids, it would be.

Turning off the shower, I got out, dried off and went to my room, putting on a pair of boxers. I stretched out on my king size bed and closed my eyes, hoping sleep would claim me quickly, but it was not to be. My mind kept going back to the events of the evening; the completeness I felt of just being around her. Watching her, my soul felt at peace, but my body was hungered. It needed a closer connection, to take her in my arms and claim her. I know if I had pulled her into my arms and claimed her lips with mine, learning every crevice of her mouth, she would not be able to resist; the connection was too strong for her to. But I would wait for her to give herself to me freely and pray it wouldn't be too much longer; though no matter how long it took I would wait, she was worth it and so much more.

"I love you so much, Bells," I whispered in the dark. "Someday, we will share this bed together."

I turned over to lie on my stomach, knowing that one of my brothers was even now protecting my Bells. I wished I was, but I needed to build up my strength, to be able to hold myself in check while in her presence tomorrow.

I woke really early the next morning and rushed through my morning ritual; I couldn't wait to get to school and see Bella. Saying a quick goodbye to my dad, I raced out of the house and into my car. I wouldn't be driving in the van with the others today, I would need my car later on to take my Bella's home, and work on her truck. I couldn't wait to be close to her again.

When I got to school, all my friends were in the parking lot standing around the van, all watching me with grins on their faces. _Yeah! Here we go_. I knew they saw through Embry's mind, the events that took place at Bella's house yesterday. I stood with my arms across my chest and waited for them to walk over to me.

"So, enjoyed your time at Bella's?"; Jared asked, mischief plastered on his face.

"Yes, I did," I replied, fighting a smile.

"There is one thing I need to know," Quil commented, also grinning.

"What is that?"; I asked suspiciously.

"When she asked you to take her to bed, did you perhaps take her to your house?".

"Shut up, Quil," I replied in humor.

"No, really," he continued, acting as though searching my car. "Do you have her hidden in your car, waiting for us to leave to let her out?".

I reached out and smacked him in the head. "Idiot." But I couldn't help grinning.

**(Bella's POV)**

Driving to school with my dad, I felt nervous and on edge knowing that this afternoon I would be driving home with Jacob. How was I going to be in that small space with him and resist crawling onto his lap, planting myself against him?. Pulling into the parking lot, I noticed Jacob and all his friends standing by his car. When he noticed us, he walked over, opened my door, and helped me out.

We walked over to the driver side. "Bye, Dad, I'll see you later."

"Okay," he replied. "You two have a good day." Then he looked right at Jacob. "Remember what I said last night."

"No problem, Charlie," Jacob answered.

I looked from my dad to Jacob, confused about what they were talking about, but decided to save myself the headache of trying to figure it out. My dad then left and Jacob and I began walking to enter the school. When we reached my class, he stopped me before I entered.

"I have everything I need to fix your truck in my car, so we'll meet there after school."

I was very happy to hear that. To me, having my truck working again gave me back my independence. I smiled. "Thanks, Jacob."

Then our eyes connected, and his seemed to liquefy. Everything around us stilled; the air seemed to crackle and sizzle with electricity. The tension surrounding us was thick. I felt as though huge cables were pulling me towards him and I had to fight the urge to comply. Then his eyes changed and seemed to darken even more. I watched as they slowly moved over me, as they did last night—as if he wanted to devour me where I stood. When his eyes connected once again to mine, it was filled with so much love and need, it frightened me, because I knew my eyes were showing an answering need. Confusion hit me and I stepped back, knowing I had to leave his presence to think normally.

"Well, I'll see you later," I said. He just watched me with that same look and I quickly slipped into my classroom, thinking that this evening would be very interesting while he was there fixing my truck.

The rest of my classes went as usual and I met Angela in the hallway for lunch.

"I saw when you came to school this morning. I would've greeted you, but you were in good company and I didn't want to bother you." She was smiling from ear to ear.

I didn't reply to her, just grinned and kept walking to the lunchroom.

When we entered and prepared to get our lunch, I noticed none of the Quileutes had arrived yet.

"I've noticed Lauren doesn't ask Jacob to sit at her table," Angela commented.

I never really noticed that, but now that she mentioned it, I realized it was true. I didn't want to analyze the thrill of happiness I felt at that. I looked over to the table Lauren sat at and was floored by the look of hate she sent me. I swear if looks could kill I would be dead.

We collected our lunch and sat at our table and ate while we talked quietly.

"What happened when Embry took you home last night?"; I asked, enjoying the flush on her face at my mention of Embry.

"Nothing happened," she replied. "We didn't even talk when we got there. He just saw me safely to my door, said goodnight and left."

The smile on her face told me she was very happy that he cared enough to make sure she got home safely.

"How was your night with Jacob?" Did you watch the game with him and your dad?"; She was still smiling.

"When you left, I collected the dirty dishes and he helped me wash them."

I couldn't help but flush at the remembrance of how he offered to help, and I didn't like how she kept right on smiling. I stopped her before she could comment.

"Don't even say it. He and I just washed dishes."

"Okay, if you say so."

There was a commotion at the door, I looked over and saw the Quileutes—boys and girls, just coming in. Jacob went and sat in his seat with the boys, and the girls sat with us.

"So," Leah said as soon as she was seated. "I heard Embry and Jacob had burgers at your house yesterday, eh?"; She turned to Angela. "I heard Embry saw you home safely, while Jacob stayed at Bella's house with her and her dad." Then she smiled and turned back to me. "Bella, I'm glad you allowed Jacob to stay longer, it meant a great deal to him".

"We didn't talk about much. I read while the men watched a game on the television," I replied. "Then I fell asleep and my dad had to put me to bed. I didn't even know what was going on around me."

I noticed the girls' expressions when I said that. I didn't care to find out why they were looking like that, but for some reason my face became flushed with heat and I became confused. I glanced over at Jacob's table and he was smiling from ear to ear; in fact, all the boys had smug looks on their faces. Why?; I didn't know and wasn't going to ask.

I turned to Angela. "You know, I still have a feeling they're hearing everything we say." I whispered, "I know it seems impossible, but I can't get over that feeling."

**(Jacob's POV)**

I felt so happy and filled with hope as I sat here watching Bella. Remembering how she allowed me to walk her to class this morning, instead of finding an excuse to leave my presence, filled me with such joy, it was hard to describe. I had to fight the urge to pick her up and run back with her to my home. My body had become hard as I watched her, devoured her with my eyes, the way I longed to do with my hands, my mouth, but she looked so confused, the effects of the imprint was putting her in a tailspin. All I truly wanted to do at that point was hold and comfort her, washing away the confusion our connection had put her in.

Now as I sat and listened to the girls talk about what happened at her house, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. She actually thought her dad had put her to bed. I wonder what she would do if she knew it was me, and how hard it was to leave her there alone.

"One day she will tell you to take her to bed and it will be different, because you will be living together then," Embry said. "But if she knew it was you who took her last night and how you had to struggle to leave her… I don't know…"; he didn't finish, just shook his head, snickering.

Embry was right; last night I had to fight my urge to stay with her. The struggle to win her heart was very enjoyable. My only regret was how I messed up that first day, but I was enjoying trying to win her over very much. She was worth it. I could see her reaction to me, the blushes, the way her heart beat a thousand miles an hour when we were near each other or I looked at her a certain way. She was definitely very affected by the imprint.

"So, Jacob, what exactly were your thoughts when you took her to her bed last night?"; Quil asked teasingly.

"He thought of taking her to the front door instead of her room," Embry said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm sure if he tried and she woke, she would have given him hell," came from Jared.

I didn't mind my brothers teasing me; I knew they were as happy as I was at the progress I was making with her.

"I confess that I just can't wait till the end of school to have her in my car," I said feeling happier than I had felt in a while at the thought of having her all to myself.

"Just don't deviate from the road and try to take her to your house, as I'm sure you wanted to do—even under the nose of Charlie," Embry joked. Everyone laughed at that, and then he turned to me. "I won't be going with you today, and I'll ask Angela to do the same so you can have time with Bella. I have a feeling she'll try and get Angela to go to her house with you both."

I leaned over to him, quietly asking, "What is happening between you and Angela?".

He shook his head as if confused. "I don't know, but she is such a beautiful girl. She's also so sweet and very nice; I can't help but be attracted to her. I'm not sure if I imprinted on her. I'm incredibly attracted to her, but I don't want to hurt her, so I'll wait and see how my feelings evolve."

"I agree with you there, man." Angela is a nice girl and a friend of my Bells, so I don't want her to get hurt either. "But I think she is right for you my friend; I really do."

**(Bella's POV)**

The girls and I were talking quietly when Mike, Ben and Tyler came over to our table. After greeting us, Mike came and knelt by my chair.

"I need to talk to you later, Bella; Ben needs help with something I know you and I can give him."

"I'll talk to you another time, I have plans this evening."

He insisted. "I have to ask for your help, just between us, to help Ben with Angela."

I didn't understand what he meant. "What are you talking about, Mike?".

"I'll explain it to you when we speak tomorrow; right now I have to go."

All the guys said goodbye and left.

Leah turned to me. "Mike seems to be very attracted to you. Everyday he has something he has to say to you as an excuse to get closer, I bet."

"Mike and I are just friends," I replied.

She grinned mischievously at me. "So, Bella tell me, what kind of man do you prefer, a blond or a handsome brunette man?". She pointed towards Mike, then Jacob.

I tried my best not to look at either table. My heart began to beat faster, because I knew what choice I would make. By the look on their faces, they also knew whom I would choose. I turned to Angela and she was smiling playfully. To get our minds off this subject and because I simply refused to answer, I blurted: "Oh well! ... I think I prefer... Asians".

The girls began laughing hard at my unexpected answer.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I had to laugh at the witty response given by my Bella to the question Leah threw her; we all knew what her choice would be. I heard her heart beat speed up.

"My Bells sure knows how to get out of a sticky situation." She turned and looked over at us and I couldn't help the look of tenderness that was on my face.

"No one can deny that," Embry commented. "She seems to have had a lot of practice getting out of embarrassing situations."

We finished our lunch and went back to class. At the end of the school day, I was waiting in the parking lot for Bella. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her approach with Angela walking with her.

I heard Angela say. "I had a feeling he would be here before you, waiting. You don't have to walk with me; you can go on ahead."

"Okay," Bella replied. "But I need to ask you something about Ben."

"Tomorrow, when we have more time, we'll talk about it," Angela answered.

Embry came over to us just as they reached me. I looked at my Bella. "Are you ready to go?"; I asked her, then turned to Embry and Angela.

"Maybe we should do something?"; Embry said to Angela.

Angela didn't reply, just stared at him in confusion, and then she finally agreed.

"Okay, but I can't stay out long, plus I have my car here."

"I came in the van with my friends, but how about we go for ice cream, maybe you could drop me home after."

"Sure," she replied. We said our goodbyes and they left. I took Bella's arm and led her to my car, which was parked by the van. I mentally felt the expression of satisfaction of my friends and joy for me, quietly supporting me. I heard a growl and looked over to the right of me. The whole Cullen clan was watching us; I couldn't help but throw a taunting smile at Edward.

Bella was saying goodbye to the girls, saying they would see her tomorrow, when I noticed her looking around. I helped her into the car, then went around and got in myself. She turned to me.

'Wow! Am I breaking some law of the school or something?".

I was perplexed at her question. "What do you mean?".

"Yesterday I came to school with Edward and today I am going home with you," she replied. "I don't think that ever happened before or will happen again."

_That's what she thinks!_ "What will never happen again is your going anywhere with Edward; the only person you will be going or coming with, is me." I tried to show her that I just wanted to protect her, and show her all the devotion I felt for her.

She stared at me, stunned, and wanted to deny what I said, but she didn't, just blushed profusely and looked away.

She then turned back to me, smiling. "In any case, I'll have my truck again soon, when you're done fixing it. Besides, I like my independence. I don't feel comfortable having to depend on others as I did yesterday and today."

"Bells, you will not be dependent on me … you know what I want, I need not tell you."

I watched as she stiffened and her face became bright red before turning away, seeming to shrink back into her seat. The tension became unbearable, but I still couldn't help being happy with having my imprint with me, having her intoxicating scent surround me and giving me peace. Though being so close to my imprint made it difficult to control and monitor my wolf.

When we got to her house, I helped her out and collected the things I needed. I even brought a different shirt to work in. I went right over to the truck.

"I'll be in the house—call if you need anything," she said before entering her home.

**(Bella's POV)**

I went in, began doing some minor chores around the house, when my dad called and asked if Jacob was here. He said he would be here soon to see how he was progressing. After hanging up with my dad, I put my head out the front door.

"My dad says he will be here soon to check on your work."

While I worked around the house, I would look out at him from time to time. I felt safe with him around, the same way I felt when my dad was here. Then the realization hit me. I was depending on him more than what I wanted, but who could blame me. He had given many signs of being another person, and not the cruel one I met the first day.

I was about to start dinner when he called me. I went outside to see what he wanted.

He beamed at me. "I just wanted you to check my work now that I'm done."

"That's not necessary," I replied. "I trust your work."

I turned and went back into the house, with him right behind me.

"Where can I wash my hands?"; he asked once we were in the house.

"In the bathroom," I replied. "I'll show you where it is."

He smirked. "Don't bother, I know it's right by your bedroom."

I was confused as to how he knew where the bathroom was, but I didn't ask and just watched as he walked up the stairs. Just then, my dad arrived.

"Hey Bella. How was your day?"; he asked .

"It was good," I replied. "How was yours."

"The same."

Jacob came down from the bathroom at that point.

"Jacob," my dad said in greeting to him.

"Hey Charlie, you want to come and see what I did with the truck?".

"Sure, son," my dad answered.

They both went out, but it wasn't too long before they returned.

"I'm going to go upstairs and freshen up real quick. I'll be back down soon." Then he left.

I went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. As I moved about the kitchen, I felt him watching me. I glanced behind me and noticed he was standing in the same place he did yesterday—hands in his jean pockets, totally relaxed. I quickly turned back to what I was doing, but I could still feel his eyes on my back. My thighs felt as though he seared them with his gaze and touched them before his eyes burned into my hips setting them ablaze. I tried to control my body's reaction to him, and didn't want him to see the arousal in my eyes.

I couldn't resist pivoting, and peering at him again. I was floored by the look of tenderness and devotion in his eyes as he gazed at me. I tried to remain calm and relaxed as he appeared to be. But my traitorous body betrayed me, firing my heart so deeply. I couldn't keep eye contact with him in fear that he would see how my body was melting at the way he gazed at me. Blessedly, I heard a slight noise.

"I think your dad is coming down," Jacob told me.

As soon as he said that, my dad walked in. "How much are you going to charge for fixing the truck?".

"I'm not charging you anything," he replied, not looking at my dad, but at me. "The cord didn't cost much and I already had the things for the alarm."

"Jacob, you can't do all that work and not get paid," I said in alarm. "And I really don't want to be indebted to you."

He grinned at me. "In that case, and considering the truck really belongs to you, I'll ask something of you, with permission of Charlie of course."

"What do you want to ask?".

"Have dinner with me."

I was not expecting this and didn't know what to say. I glanced at my dad and he was grinning in amusement, and then swung my gaze back to Jacob. He had such a look of radiance on his face, that whatever words I would speak was lodged in my throat. Then something occurred to me; I could always just find something to answer.

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you… but now you can have dinner here with us. It's ready so, you two have a seat; I'll serve."

Jacob laughed out unexpectedly at my reply and my dad just stood there, looking at Jacob with satisfaction written on his face. With a grin, Jacob went about setting the table. When he was done, I placed the meal I cooked on it, and then we all sat and had a pleasant conversation while we ate. I was surprised how comfortable I felt around Jacob, it was as though we were friends. He was making so much progress in changing my opinion of him.

"Bella, that was delicious," Jacob said when we were done. "But, I knew it was meant to be, all of you are just delicious."

My face became red as a tomato, I just knew it did. All I could do was shrug my shoulders. He glanced at my dad, and I noticed the glare my dad gave him. A look came over Jacob's face that he didn't mean to say that.

He grinned subconsciously. "Sorry, what I meant was that everything was delicious." Then he laughed and my dad joined him.

We were just getting up from the table when Jacob's cell rang. We watched while he was talking, the expression on his face told us it must be some kind of emergency.

**(Jacob's POV)**

The call was from Sam, asking me to come to the reservation immediately. There was an emergency and it had something to do with Seth, Leah's brother. I didn't want to leave, but my brothers needed me. I suspected what it could be, but I didn't expect it so soon, he was just fifteen years old, after all.

I went in and told Bella and Charlie I had to go. My friends needed me to help with some emergency that came up.

"Is everything okay, Jacob; anything I can do?"; Charlie asked.

"Thanks, Charlie, but we can take care of it," I replied. "I'll talk to you later".

Bella walked me to the door and when I turned to say bye, I noticed how concerned she looked. "Don't worry, Bella," I assured her. "Whatever it is, will be okay." Then I kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Then left.

When I reached La Push, I went straight to Sam's and realized immediately what was happening. I had noticed a few days ago while I was play wrestling with Seth how hotter than normal his temperature was, but I still didn't expect it to happen this soon.

"Jacob, I know you were with Bella and I am sorry I had to drag you away, but this is Seth. He phased; now he has run into woods, confused and terrified about what is happening to him," Sam explained.

"Where was he when it happened? Was anyone with him?"; I asked worriedly, hoping he didn't accidentally hurt anyone.

"He was at home when it happened," Sam replied. "He was scared and broke some things in his bedroom, but didn't hurt anyone. Leah and Sue hid. Quil and Jared are following him now, but I need you to go also. He will listen to you, because you are his Alpha. He is scared now, but he will really be frightened when he feels those minds connected to his, not knowing what is going on."

"Okay, lets go, I think we all need to phase and look into different areas." We walked out together and just phased.

I know Sam must also be worried about his mate, Leah. _"How are Leah and Sue doing?";_ I asked.

_"__I arrived just in time,"_ he began to explain. _"He was in his room, but he jumped out his window when he saw me."_

I saw the scene in Sam's mind while he was explaining; I also saw how worried he was about Leah. The love he had for her was almost as strong as what I felt for Bella. I sensed the rest of the pack, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared join our minds.

Though I was very worried about Seth, I was also worried about leaving the imprints unprotected, so I sent Paul to protect the reservation. Before he left, I stopped him.

_"__Tell Kim to talk to Bella tomorrow and let her know we won't be in school for the next few days…. And I really believe that everything about her is delicious." _

Damn, I needed to get my mind off that. I shook myself out of those thoughts; I needed to concentrate on the problem at hand. Paul went and did as I ordered.

_"__With Seth phasing, it means our pack is growing for some reason, it is probably so we can face any approaching danger that we must defeat," _I thought to Sam_. _

My brothers agreed with my assessment. I then gave instructions for us to divide and search for Seth. For some reason, I was not able to, as yet, connect with his mind.

**(Bella's POV)**

After Jacob left, I was very concerned and uneasy about what could be going on at the reservation. Though he tried to ease my mind, I knew by the look he had on his face while he spoke to Sam, that it was more than he told us. But I wouldn't worry about it now; I would wait and ask him about it tomorrow at school.

I cleaned up the kitchen, and then went upstairs to complete my nightly ritual before going to bed. When I got to my bedroom, the first thing I noticed was how cold it was in there. I looked over to my window and saw that it was wide open. That was strange because I knew it was closed when I was in there earlier. I shrugged it off; I could have been mistaken—and being around Jacob seems to mush my mind. I went over and closed it again, this time making sure it was locked.

I went about with my nightly ritual, then turned off the light and went to bed, but try as I might to fall asleep, I couldn't. Thoughts of what could be happening in La Push kept invading my mind. I pushed them aside and thought of other things and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping before I was awakened by the feeling of someone being in my room, watching me. It was strange, especially since I just had a dream of Edward being here, just standing in the corner, watching me. I still hadn't opened my eyes, because that dream was still heavy on my mind.

I lay there for a minute, very still, then slowly forced my eyes open. Then, slowly turning around, I looked at my window. I was shocked; my heartbeat sped up.

My window stood wide open—again.

**(Edward's POV)**

I couldn't resist. I had to see her again, so I took the chance, but had to quickly get out when I noticed her waking up. As soon as I leapt over the casement, Alice came running out of the woods.

"I knew I would find you here. We need to leave now; one of the wolves is on his way here."

I read her mind and realized Jacob was not the one coming, but one named Paul. I found that interesting; something important must be going on, for Jacob not to come, but I wouldn't think about it now; I would soon see into their minds the next time I saw them.

I turned and took one last look towards Bella's window, then left with Alice. _Jacob will not win this fight for a woman that I also love_, I thought to myself, while I ran home. If necessary, I would use all the power that being a vampire allowed me. If I had to break the treaty, I would, then run with my family… and take Bella with me, forcefully if I had to.


	13. Chapter 13: Absent Again

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. Thank you all for your continued support. Hugzzzzzzz**

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter Thirteen: Absent Again?**

**(Bella's POV)**

As soon as I pulled up into the schools' parking lot, parked and got out, Kim and Claire came over to greet me. Looking around, I was surprised that Leah was not with them. In fact, I didn't see any of the boys either; it was strange, because they were always together.

"Where is Leah?". I asked them.

"She stayed home with her mom today," Kim replied. "There was some problem with her younger brother."

"Nothing serious, I hope."

"No," Claire supplied. "Nothing they can't handle."

Before anything more could be said, the bell rang.

"I have a message to you from Jacob," Kim said as we began making our way to class. "I'll tell you at lunch."

"Okay, I'll see you then," I replied as we went in different directions to class. I was truly curious about what message Jacob had for me, but refused to show it in my actions. I quickly made my way to class and to my seat, where Edward was already there in his. He had looked up at me when I came in, and smiled.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted, that creepy smile still on his face.

I glanced over at him and smiled tentatively. "Hey," I said quickly. I didn't feel like having any conversation with him, and was relieved when the teacher came in and asked for out attention.

**(Edward's POV)**

It truly intrigued me that I couldn't read her mind. I still wondered if she knew about me somehow and was purposefully blocking me, but I doubt that was true or she would not be sitting here by me so calmly. It was definitely a mystery, and one I hoped to solve very soon.

The teacher came in and asked for our attention and I tried to give all my attention to her, but my gaze kept pulling back to Bella. I couldn't help it; she was so beautiful, so much so, that if I still breathed it would stop in my chest. The attraction and pull I had to her was strong and undeniable. That was why I found myself in her room on more than one night, just to watch her sleep. I always went when Jacob was not there and left long before he or one of the other wolves showed up.

Last night was a narrow escape though; I stayed a little too long. She almost saw me again, and if Alice did not show up when she did, I could have been caught by one of the wolves. I knew if that happened they could force us to leave and that was something I refused to do, at least, not without _my_ Bella. One way or another she would be mine. I turned to give the teacher my attention, but could not wait for the day Bella and I would be together.

**(Bella's POV)**

It was with relief I left that class when it ended, because Edward seemed a lot creepier today than any other day. So, when the bell rang, I was the first one out of there. Thank God he was not in my other classes before lunch, so they went smoothly. I could relax without him staring at me. When it was time for lunch, I met Angela in the hallway.

Just before we got to the cafeteria, Lauren stopped us. She had Jessica and another girl with her.

"I have to talk to you, Bella," She said, trying to be intimidating. "And you have to listen since Jacob isn't here to run interference for you."

"Say what you have to say so I can have my lunch," I replied, refusing to be intimidated.

I felt other people join us and when I looked behind me, it was Kim and Claire.

"You're wrong, Lauren," Kim spoke up. "Jacob might not be here, but we are. By the way, Bella already proved she doesn't need anyone to defend her."

I looked at Kim and smiled. "It's okay; I'm curious to hear what she has to say." Then I turned back to Lauren. By the changing expression on her face, it seemed to me that she wasn't as confident as she was when she first approached.

"I want to speak to you without your guards," Lauren said pointing to Kim, Claire and Angela.

I smirked at her. "So you don't want to talk in front of my friends, but are willing to talk to me in front of yours."

I watched as her face became red with irritation; she had no argument to that.

Still smirking, I turned to my friends. "Please excuse us for a minute girls, I really want to hear what she has to say."

"Okay, but we won't be far," Angela answered. Her friends did the same.

She didn't seem so sure of herself anymore. I guess she thought I would cower and back down from her, because of her reputation as a bully.

"Now you can talk," I said to her, with my head held high.

"I already told you once to stay away from Jacob," she began. "And he defended you, but let me clarify something. I really like Jacob, very much, and I refuse to step aside for you or anyone else. He has shown interest in other girls before you, but like a boy with a new toy, he tires of them eventually. Make no mistake—Jacob belongs to me," she finished with a sneer.

I stood there staring at her. What the heck was she trying to say?; That Jacob was some kind of playboy?. I turned and looked at where my friends were standing and saw the look of rage on the faces of Kim and Claire; that's when I realized Lauren was lying. She was desperate and pulling at straws.

"Look, Lauren, I have talked about this with you already, and this is the last time I intend to, so listen carefully," I said as soon as I brought my attention back to her. "The issues you have with Jacob are not mine. In fact your love life is not my problem, period. But you know, since he hasn't shown any interest in you, you should just give up, instead of offering yourself on a tray, like easy pickings for him. Most men like to do the chasing, and are not interested in the girls that are so easy to get. An easy girl can be had by anyone; so don't come to me with your scenes of jealousy, take it up with whomever it concerns."

I began to move away from her, and saw the smiling faces of my friends, then felt a hand grab my arm. I turned; Lauren seemed to have lost control of her temper.

"I know those of your class; you're a prude," she said angrily.

I didn't reply, I looked into her eyes and back down to where her hand held me, then back up, letting her see she had better let go of me or she would not like what I would do. She slowly let go of my arm, but couldn't keep eye contact with me.

"The truth is, you're wrong about me being a prude, or about Jacob being a womanizer. But I'll tell you one thing: If you haven't gotten his interest before now, you never will, not now that I'm here." I then went over and joined my friends.

I noticed they all had wide grins on their faces, happy about something. "What?"; I asked them simply.

"You handled Lauren very well," Angela replied. "She was so red with rage; she didn't know what to do with her self—while you were very calm."

"Wow, Bella, you handled yourself very well. I never thought I would see you being so territorial over Jacob," Kim added.

They all laughed, but I just smiled.

"She needed to be put in her place. I was completely fed up, but refuse to lose my composure in front of her. I just wanted to put an end to it, so she would leave me alone. I regret you all had to witness such a conversation, but I couldn't allow her to humiliate me or anyone."

"I'm happy to see you can handle yourself under such circumstances and not lose your cool. I am proud of you," Claire commented.

I was very confused at that last comment, why in the world would she be proud of me over something like that, or at all. We don't even know each other that well.

"Come on, girls, let's get to lunch," Kim suggested.

"Yeah," I replied as we made our way into the cafeteria. "I would like to know how Leah and her brother are and what is going on with them."

I was also very curious about this message she had from Jacob, but I was not going to tell _her_ that.

We all went and collected our lunch then sat and began eating.

"So, what's going on with Leah's family," I asked.

"Leah had to stay home with her mom today waiting for news of her brother," Kim replied. "He left home last night and didn't come back. Jacob and the rest of the guys stayed to help look for him."

"Maybe we should tell my dad about it," I replied. "He could have some of his officials, help in the search."

Claire declined my offer. "We prefer to handle it ourselves for now. But if we don't find him soon, we'll ask your dad for help,"

"Is their father out looking too? He must be really worried as well," I commented.

"Their dad died from a heart attack a year ago," Claire replied sadly. "It's just Leah, her mom, Sue Clearwater, and fifteen year old brother there now."

"When you see her, tell her I hope they find her brother soon and that we're here if she ever needs us." I felt very bad for them. I couldn't imagine how it would be if I lost my dad.

"Last night, Jacob asked me to tell you that he won't be at school for a few days," Kim began. "But everything will be fine." Then she grinned. "And to let you know, he thinks…" she got a mischievous look in her eyes, "… that you are completely delicious."

I was shocked and confused by that. I looked around at the girls and they were all smiling. I am sure my face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"So, what happened at your house yesterday?"; Angela asked, still grinning.

"Nothing happened. He fixed my truck and I invited him to dinner; it was the least I could do after he did all that work."

"I know Jacob must've been happy about that," Claire commented. "That gesture of yours really meant a lot to him."

I didn't know what to say, but I was sure if my face could become redder, it just did.

"You don't believe what Lauren said do you?"; Kim asked. "About Jacob being a playboy?"

"No, I didn't," I replied.

"Good, because he is _not_ like that. He has been in love with one girl his whole life, and now he is trying to win her heart again."

I was really confused by that statement. Did Jacob have a girl on the reservation he was in love with and was he just trying to have a little fun with me until the girl came around?

"So, does this girl live on the reservation?"; I asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't answer that. You'll have to ask Jacob; he'll tell you what you need to know," Kim replied.

I was starting to feel very uncomfortable with this discussion, especially with what Kim just said, so I quickly changed the subject. We continued with our lunch and talked about mundane things.

After school, Angela invited me to her house—there was something she needed to talk to me about. Claire and Kim gave me their cell phone numbers before they left and said if I needed them for anything, I should call right away. After saying goodbye to them, I followed Angela home.

When we reached her house, we went straight up to her room. As soon as we were settled, I began questioning her. "What did you want to talk to me about Angela?, Is everything okay?". I asked.

"It's about Ben," she said looking at me. "We use to date, but I realized I didn't feel for him as a boyfriend. The feelings I had were that of a regular friend, so we decided that was what we would be. He didn't really take it too well, and for a few days now, he has been trying to have a personal conversation with me. I kind of know what it's about, and I would rather not give him any false hopes. He keeps insisting he is in love with me, but I feel differently,"

"That must be what Mike wanted to talk to me about," I replied.

Her face suddenly clouded over. She looked confused. "What do you mean?".

"He's been trying to talk to me, saying it had something to do with Ben, and that he needs our help."

"Well, that won't help. I'm not about to go out with Ben alone; he'll take it the wrong way."

"Maybe you should talk to Ben," I suggested. "Let him know you are interested in someone else, and for him to go on with his life. Or—we can wait and see what Mike has to say and we both can help you to tell Ben you are not interested in him, not in the way he wants, anyway."

She disagreed. "I would rather just tell him, and get it over with."

I cocked an eyebrow. "So, is this guy you like, Embry?".

"Bella, you already know," she replied. "But he doesn't even look my way." Then her eyes lit up. "What about Jacob?, Do you feel any differently about him?".

"Ang, the truth is… I'm feeling more comfortable around him… But the last thing Kim told me today makes me think he's only playing with me, and that girl he's in love with must live on the reservation. I think he's probably using me to make this girl jealous. Maybe Lauren isn't too far off, calling Jacob a womanizer. It makes me really uncomfortable to think about, so could we please change the subject?".

"Bella, I don't believe that, and I think you should just talk to him about it, honestly and bluntly. Kim did say your kind gesture really meant a lot to him?; She didn't have to say that, if he was not around to hear it, not if he is just trying to use you."

I agreed. "You're right, although I don't want to make the first step. The next time he approaches me, I'll ask for answers about what's truly happening between us."

"Was there a special guy in phoenix, Bella?"; she asked curiously.

"There was one guy, he was just a friend, but he wanted more. The night before I left, I was at his house, just to say goodbye. That's when he told me he was sad because I was leaving him. He made it sound as though we had a real relationship, and before I could reply, he leaned over and kissed me. I was surprised and didn't know what to say, so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I didn't feel like confronting him about it, so I escaped out the bathroom window and went home. That was extreme, I know, but necessary."

We both laughed. "You always find interesting ways to get out of uncomfortable situations."

"The thing is…," I replied, still laughing, "… that I took an extensive course of escape techniques and graduated with honors." I commented dramatically.

We both laughed again, and then settled down to do a bit of studying while I was there. I wasn't sure how long it was before checking my watch, and realized it was time I left. I still had to make dinner for my dad.

She walked me down to the front door. "See you at school tomorrow," she said as I got in my truck and headed for home.

When I arrived at the house and got out the truck, I felt a chill up my back as if someone was watching me.

**(Paul's POV)**

I had to make sure our Luna was safe at all times while Jacob and the others were searching for Seth. He must've been scared and confused. Yes, Jacob asked me to do this, keep an eye on the reservation and Bella. Now she was our sister and important to the future of our people. With the threat of the Cullens, who lived so close to her, we couldn't take any chances. I wanted to make sure she was safe at all times.

I knew she was at Angela's before she came home; I was in the woods across from the school when she left and followed her there, waited, and followed her home. I would be here in the woods across from the house until her dad got home. I knew Jacob was anxious to hear any news about her, because being away from her, not being able to watch her, was driving him crazy.

I stretched out, keeping my eyes, ears open to any danger, and waited for her dad to come home. In another hour and a half he was. Then I went to patrol the res, before going to join the pack, and give news to Jacob, on his girl.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was back again tonight. I read Kim and Claire's mind today at school and knew that the wolves were busy, looking for Seth. Only Paul would be guarding the reservation and Bella's house. Alice and I came up with a plan, since she could not see anything about Bella when the wolves were near. She would warn me when Paul was coming.

I knew we could not rush things with Bella, but Alice had agreed to help me to win her trust. We were just waiting for the right moment, maybe at a time when she was feeling neglected emotionally, and needed someone to lean on, she would come to us. Well, I could always hope.

Though Jacob was busy now, I knew sooner or later he and Bella would be together to continue their friendship. I had invented hundreds of ways to bring her to me; I even thought of a way to cause a rift between them, something that will bring her closer to _me_. Also Carlisle had volunteered to help; he just wanted to see me happy with the woman I loved, as the others were with their mates.

**(Jacob's POV)**

We had been searching all day for Seth and still no luck.

_Jake__:_ _I think I can find him by myself, but I need all of you to phase back, so I can concentrate. _

Sam: _Are you sure?._

Jake: _Yeah_.

Sam:_ Okay then, good luck. _

One by one, I felt all their minds leave mine, and as soon as I was alone, I closed my eyes and concentrated all my energy on finding Seth, and in a few moments I found him. Being the Alpha gave me more ability over my senses. I howled for everyone to phase back so we could go and get him.

I could sense how tired and hungry he was. When we came upon him all in wolf form, he got very scared and about to run again. In my Alpha voice, I ordered him to stop. He obeyed, but I sensed his confusion on why he did, when he really wanted to run—but just couldn't.

He seemed to suddenly realize who we were, when I felt his mind tentatively touch ours. I then projected from my mind everything he needed to know about us and our purpose to protect others from the vampires. In his mind, I heard him think about hearing the legends but never believing they were real. I even told him about the Cullens, and our treaty with them.

I began to worry about what was going on with my Bells and on the reservation, so I sent Embry and Jared to check. The rest of us stayed back to teach Seth how to fight and move in coordination with each other.

Embry and Jared returned hours later and told me that everything was fine on the rez, and with Bella. Paul had been keeping a close an eye on her. I was very happy to hear news of my Bells; I really missed her and wanted to see her again soon. I would have to inform Seth who Bella was to me, and her role in the lives of the Quileute people. We would spend tonight and tomorrow teaching Seth what he needed to know in being one of the protectors of our people.

**(Bella's POV)**

Kim and Claire were waiting for me again when I got to school the next day. They came over and greeted me once more.

"I thought you would like to know that they found Leah's brother," Kim told me after her greeting.

"That's great," I said, feeling relief for them.

"Yes, it is, though Leah and the guys won't be able to come back to school yet. I also want you know that we are here for you if you need anything," Claire offered. "It may sound strange, but Jacob asks us to, but we also offer because we want to. You do mean a lot to him Bella."

They were acting very strange and that comment seemed even stranger. Why would Jacob ask them to look out for me?. I would ask, but I was certain they wouldn't give me a straight answer.

"That's nice of you," I replied. "I'm very happy they found Leah's brother. How is she and her mom doing?; What happened to her brother?". I asked.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Kim replied. "We can't really talk about that; I'm sure Leah will tell you about it when she returns."

"That's okay, I understand, although I find it odd that I always get the same answer to everything I ask. Maybe I need to just stop meddling into the Quileutes' business."

"Bella, you'll learn all you need to know soon enough," Kim began to explain. "And some of them involve you. Just be patient for a little while longer, and you'll be told everything. Patience, my friend, soon you'll understand."

I grinned a little at her. "So I guess I have to ask Jacob if I need to know anything, right?".

"Yes," Kim answered. "He's the one that will know how to explain everything to you; he's just waiting on the opportune time to do so."

"If you say so," I replied. "We'd better get to class if we don't want to be late. I'll see you both at lunch."

While at lunch later that day, eating and talking to the girls, Mike came and whispered to me.

"I really need to talk to you, Bella, would it be possible to have lunch with me today?".

I was really reluctant to do so, but decided to hear what he had to say and excused myself to the girls; then changed tables to sit with Mike.

**(Angela's POV)**

"It's very obvious what Mike wants with Bella; it's a good thing you've been such a good logistical support and kept him away, even though it also keeps Jacob away," Kim commented after Bella left.

"It's true," I replied. "Though I do try to steer her towards Jacob more, but when it comes to him, Bella is very cautious. Even if I didn't help her, she knows how to sneak away. Last night she told me she took an extensive course of escape techniques and graduated with honors."

We all laughed at that little tidbit.

"I don't think he wants to just flirt with her this time," I explained. "He wants Bella to help Ben get together with me; but then again Mike won't pass up an opportunity to flirt with her, so he just might be doing both."

The girls agreed, but decided to drop the subject for now and continued eating.

**(Bella's POV)**

"I want to help Ben, and I know the only one who can help me do that, is you. You've become very close to Angela," Mike began to explain. "Ben and Angela used to date, but Angela ended it, and Ben is still hooked on her. He's been trying to get her to go out with him again, but she refuses. I was thinking that we all could go out again as a group; it would give then time to talk and get close again. If you want, you can also talk to Ben and learn from him how he feels about her. He really wants another chance to be with her." He stopped and looked closely at me. "Do you think he has a chance?".

""Mike, I couldn't give you an answer, but what I'll do is ask her if she wants to go out in a group of just four of us; though I will have to give her a reason why. I don't want her to be surprised about anything. Now my question is, where were you thinking of going?".

"Since it's the weekend soon, we could have a picnic on the beach; it's suppose to be warm, so we could swim. I know a secluded beach not too far from La Push."

"Okay, I'll ask her and let you know what she says after school."

The girls came over as soon as I said that, and I told Angela I needed to talk to her after school. Then we all went to our last class.

In the parking lot after talking for a little while, Kim and Claire had to leave.

"Say hello to Leah for me," I said as they were walking away.

Kim turned back to us. "Just to Leah; no greeting for Jacob?"; then turned to Ang; "or Embry?".

They laughed and left. When they were gone, I explained to Angela what Mike suggested and she agreed to go only if I went also.

"Okay, I'll go, but this time I need you like _my_ logistical support. You don't mind going to the beach with Mike?"; she asked.

I wanted to say: _Yes, I mind._ I don't want Mike to think I have any interest in him that way. But Ang is my friend, and I would go with them just to help her put an end to Ben bothering her.

"I don't mind going," I replied. "But I don't have a bathing suit; I left them all in Phoenix. I didn't think it got warm enough for swimming in Forks."

"We can go into Port Angeles and buy some," she suggested.

"That's a great idea," I replied.

When that was agreed upon, we went over to where Ben and Mike were standing and told them we would accompany them to beach. After we went to Port Angeles and bought some swim suits, we would meet them there. But Mike said there was no way we would find the beach on our own, because it was secluded, so they would go with us to Port Angeles first. After everything was decided, Angela and I left.

**(Mike's POV)**

I was very happy and excited that I could spend the day with Bella on the beach. How long I had been waiting for this opportunity. I had invented everything to approach her, but Bella was very reluctant, and between Cullen and the Indian that was always around her, I hadn't had the chance I was waiting for. But the wait was worth it; tomorrow I would have her only for me.

"Tomorrow is my day too," I said excitedly to Ben, as I drove toward my house. "I'm also hunting for a girl, and tomorrow I have planned to conquer her, now that I have all this time without that Quileute haunting her."

"That Quileute is making you work hard enough, eh? But I realized that another Indian, a friend of Jacob, is beginning to haunt my Ang. I have to play my cards right, because if not, I'll lose her, and that is not an option for me. I have to get my Ang back."

I saw Ben really depressed about his situation. He lost his Ang, and he didn't know what to do, but I couldn't discourage him more than he already was.

"Quiet, man, you will recover her. Just think about tomorrow and how well we enjoy our time with the girls we want. "

Although this plan was to help Ben, it was also to help myself. Bella was a beautiful girl, and what I liked was that she represented a challenge for me. Tomorrow I was going to play my cards right too, because I was going to win that challenge named Bella Swan.

**(Bella's POV)**

Angela picked me up bright and early the next morning, followed by Mike and Ben in a separate car. She took me to a store that sold nothing but bathing suits. I found a bikini in sky blue that I really liked, but I felt uncomfortable having to wear one in front of the boys, and told that to Angela.

"I'm wearing a bathing suit too, besides you have nothing to worry about; it looks amazing on you. It's a good thing Jacob isn't here to see you though; I can just imagine what would happen if he were," Angela commented.

And then, my whole body flushed; yep, my whole little body became heated and red with her comment. I am definitely glad Jacob was not here; I wasn't sure if I would have the guts to wear this in front of him.

After picking out our suits, we left and followed Mike and Ben in our car to the beach he spoke of. We couldn't walk there, so we had to park in a very wooded area first, and then hike the rest of the way. What Angela said to me earlier came to mind as we walked.

"Is this part of the Quileute reservation?"; I asked Mike.

"No," he replied. "The reservation is very far from here. This place is secluded, there's not a lot of people who know about it, so we can have a good quiet time, for us to talk."

When we reached the beach, the boys put together a beach tent.

"We're going for a quick swim," Mike told us. "It'll give you two privacy to change."

I was starting to change my mind about this; I didn't feel like wearing a bathing suit around Mike. This whole situation was really uncomfortable; I didn't want to give Mike the wrong idea, but I was already here, to be the logistical support of Ang.

In no time at all, I was standing there in a halter style bikini, sky blue in color, that I had to admit brought out the color of my skin.

"Don't worry about anything, Bella. You have a great body; you're beautiful," Angela encouraged.

"Thanks, Ang, you look great too. I do feel a little nervous, but your enthusiasm helps a lot."

I looked towards the beach and noticed Mike wasn't there swimming. He was standing there off to the right, frozen, staring at me. Then he let out a loud whistle. His eyes wandered over my chest and down my legs, before he approached me and took my hand in his and started walking me to the water.

Mike allowed his eyes to leave my face, looking at my breast and legs again, not even trying to hide the fact that he was ogling me. "Bella, you look amazing."

From the corner of my eye, I watched Ben approach Angela and he did the same thing. These boys were being really cheeky today.

While we were in the water, Mike was doing everything he could to touch or hold me, and I was getting very sick of it. At one time I even got out. But he playfully picked me up and brought me back in and started moving towards me, his eyes focused on my lips. _That's it I have had enough; I'm doing everything I can, not to hurt his feelings, but if he keeps this up, I won't have a choice._ I thought of him as just a friend, but he was acting as if there was more between us. I tried to leave the water, but he stopped me, holding my hand and walking me back into the ocean with him.

"Don't leave yet," he pleaded. "Let's give Ben some time to talk to Angela; I told you he wanted get back with her."

I conceded it, but his eyes went to my lips and he started to move towards me as if to kiss me. Oh no! We didn't have that kind of relationship and if he kept this up I would have no choice but to hurt his feelings.

I turned and rushed out of the water. "Come on, Angela," I called to her; she didn't want to get back with Ben anyway, so why should she be coerced to?.

I left the water; I would break his hands if he tried to get me back into the ocean this time. Angela followed me out.

"Did you see how Mike was acting?; He seemed like an octopus… His arms were everywhere, trying to hug and kiss me… Oh, Ang, I wish I never came."

I felt so fed up, I should have known he wouldn't stick to the just friends rule. All this was so upsetting; if only I could leave right now and go home. I grabbed a towel and started to dry off.

"That's my towel, Bella, but it's okay you can use it," Angela informed me.

"Sorry, Ang, I'm so upset I'm not even paying attention to what I'm doing," I replied. "Come on, let's go to the tent."

We walked into the tent. I felt so exhausted, I sat in silence; my only thought was that Ang and I would be in another place. Angela sat next to where I stood, her face also showed discomfort and emotional exhaustion. "You know, Bella," she began, "I realized how Mike was trying to reach you." She shook her head. "I guess when he saw you in that bathing suit, it got him a little excited."

I looked at her, wide-eyed. "It's not my fault; you know I did nothing to provoke him. He knows that friends are all we can be."

"I know you didn't provoke anything," she assured me. "But it was obvious he wants to get with you."

"Okay," I conceded. "I can understand it, but maybe he didn't realize how hard I was trying to avoid him without hurting his feelings. He's my friend and was the first to welcome me to Forks High. I appreciate that, but that's all it can be."

"It's obvious he was dying to kiss you, and it was obvious that you were avoiding him at all costs," she said.

"Of course I was avoiding him at all costs," I replied. "Mike can be blatant in the way he looks at me, but I don't have to allow him to touch me. I didn't want him to even get close. I want nothing more than friendship from him—that's why I left the water. I'm sick of his maneuvers, and if I stayed in the ocean longer, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions." Trying to calm my mind, I asked Ang how it went with her guy. I hoped that our trip to the beach with them had been productive for Ang; for her to clarify the whole bit with Ben.

She sighed. "We haven't talked much, but the truth is, we aren't making any progress. He's very direct in what he wants, and insists that I give him another chance. I think it's best we talk after we leave here."

We sat silent for a few minutes. "Let's talk about something else," I suggested. "This subject is just making us angry. You think?"

I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep. "Now I know why people die of hypothermia… I've frozen my backside off and I'm feeling sleepy."

We both laughed at that. We became quiet again for a few minutes until Angela said. "Bella, open your eyes; we have visitors."

I opened my eyes and looked towards the water expecting to see Mike and Ben coming out of it.

"Look over to the view where I'm sitting, Bella."

I looked where she said to, and my eyes widened at what I saw. Standing there were Embry, Quil, a younger boy I had never seen before, Leah, Sam… and Jacob, who was devouring me with a look of devotion and desire.


	14. Chapter 14: Looking for Her

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks so much to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you hon, and thanks to Ladyofspain; you are great.

**Jacob's Twilight**

**Chapter Fourteen: Looking for Her**

**Jacob's POV:**

For two days we stayed in those woods, taking little breaks in-between for bodily reasons. We taught Seth the ins and outs of how his life would be now—life as one of the protectors of our people, and of all people really. We practiced on how to fight as one entity, move as one soul. He caught on very quickly and seemed to enjoy it, he was definitely happy to be with us, his friends, once again. We had to separate ourselves from him when each of us phased in case one of us mistakenly revealed our secret to him before time. I was also very happy to have my young friend back in our lives again.

We told him of the cold ones, vampires. We explained to him about the Cullens and the treaty we had with them.

Yes, I was truly impressed with how quickly he learned all we had to teach him and his positive attitude. Sam even made his day more happy when he told him about his dad, and how he would have been proud of him, and that his mom and his sister, definitely were. Now it was time to touch on another subject, one I knew he has been curious about because of what he had seen in the mind of Sam and I: Imprinting.

_I began the conversation. __Now that we have all that out of the way, there is something else we need to explain to you, it's called imprinting._

_Imprinting?. _Seth asked curiously.

_Yes, it's something that happens to a wolf after he phases and looks upon the woman that would become more important to him than anyone or anything. She is the gravity that holds him to this world. He will do anything for her. As long she is happy so is the wolf. _

_So that's why Sam's love for my sister is so strong. _He turned his wolf's head towards Sam. _Though I could do without seeing some of the thoughts you had towards her; she is, after all, my sister; _Seth thought with a wolfy smirk. Then he turned back to me. _I've seen your thoughts about a girl by the name of Bella also, and the feelings you have for her is quite over powering. But there is something that is confusing me. _

_What is it_?. I asked.

_Why does your love for Bella seem so much stronger than Sam's love for Leah?; It seems that even if you had imprinted on someone else, it would have made no difference; Bella still would have been the one for you_.

_That's because she has always been the one for me. I've been in love with her since we were both children. From the moment I set eyes on her I knew she would be the woman I would marry, the mother of my children. And you're right, my heart, mind, and soul is so filled with Bella, that I never see another woman. Even if my imprint was not her, I would not love the woman I imprint on, Bella already has it all_.

_When a wolf imprints, do they automatically become a couple otherwise?._

_No, you become whatever she wants you to be; she might just want you to be her friend or more like a brother. You are whatever she wants, but in my case having the blood of the true Alpha, I am able to choose whether I want to accept my imprint or not. As I said, I chose Bella a long time ago, and I just see it as my wolf was proving me right; though I feel my wolf and I chose her at the same time, before I knew of its existence. _

_Is that why you seem to be in pain?; Because she just wants you as a friend?._

_No, to be chosen isn't always painful, but in my case I did something very stupid when she first came to Forks High_. I allowed him to see through my mind what happened.

I felt his sadness for me. _I'm sure everything will work out for the best, Jake. We're all here for you and I'll help in anyway I can_.

_I know, but no worries, I will do whatever I have to, to win her heart again. She feels the imprint as strongly as I do, so it's only a matter of time_.

_I can tell there is something else that worries you, something that has to do with the Cullens?; __Seth__ said in his head._

_Yes, you're right, Seth. Edward Cullen has become fascinated with Bella; he fancies himself in love with her, though he has promised to leave her alone. I don't believe or trust that he would keep to his word; after all, they are emotionless dead things, with no conscience. That's why protecting her is so much a priority than anything else is. _

_I understand. You can count on me to help. You're my friend and my Alpha; it'll be a pleasure to take care of your Luna. _

_Thanks bro. _

Everyone knew that something very serious loomed ahead. It must've been the reason Seth had joined the pack, and we must be ready to face the dangers that stalked us all. I worried about my Bella. Even though I knew my brothers were watching and would protect her with their lives, I wanted to be the one to do it, especially with her closeness to the Cullens' home. So it was a great relief to me when I heard from Jared and Embry that all was well.

It was time now that we returned home. Seth had learned all he needed to become one of the pack and protectors of our people. Self control was something he would learn in time as the other wolves had to. Besides, there is no way those of us who had mates could stay away from them any longer. I knew two days was more than enough for me to be away from my Bella, and right now, I was more than desperate to see her. I couldn't go another day without seeing her beautiful face.

_Bella, Oh Bella! I knew you would not be able to keep Bella from your thoughts. There haven't been more than five minutes after the training of Seth ended, for your thoughts to fly to Bella. I'm sure if you were not the Alpha, you would have lost focus on what we were doing, because your thoughts are always full of her._

_Paul__'s thought was funny, as he walked and stayed with us__._ Everyone found amusement in this.

_You worry a lot; you'll get sick, thinking and worrying about her so much. _

He was only joking, there is no way a wolf couldn't think of his imprint, especially in my case, where my bond to Bella was stronger than any regular imprint.

_I explained to Seth further__. As you can see when we are in wolf form, you're able to see everything we have done or want to do. _

_I realize that. I lost my innocence just by looking into your minds, including thoughts that Sam had of my sister, and believe me that is something I didn't want to see, or even think about. But I can see how much he loves her and that's all I want to say on the subject. _

_Okay, Seth, I think you have learned all you need to; so everyone let's get back. I know your mom and sister are dying to see you. _

On that note, we all raced back to the reservation and phased back as soon as we got to the woods behind Seth's house. After dressing we walked out and around to the front, where Leah and Sue were waiting. They both rushed over and hugged him, saying how they were worried, and glad he was okay. After letting him go, Sam rushed to Leah and caught her up into his arms. I couldn't wait to have that type of relationship with Bella.

After arranging the patrol schedule, I told Seth to get a good night sleep, because his rounds would start tomorrow. I made my way home; I needed to make sure my dad was okay and also clean up and get a bite to eat before going to Forks to see my Bella. This time no one but me would be protecting her, besides, I needed to see her, to smell her sweet scent once more, and drown in it.

When I reached home, I found my dad in the kitchen making a meal. He looked around when I walked in.

"Hey, Son, you're just in time, I just finished fixing the food."

"Smells wonderful, Dad." I took a good look at my father; I knew he had been worried. "How are you, Dad, everyone going okay?".

"Everything is great. Sue came over a few times, to keep me company."

"That's good," I commented as I helped him transfer the food to the already set table.

"How did it go with Seth?"; he asked once we were seated and began to eat.

"It went like clockwork. He's a quick learner," I answered.

"What does he think of it all?".

"He actually likes it, and is very proud he's now a protector like the rest of us."

Dad just nodded in reply and we continued our meal in silence. As I ate, my thoughts were centered on Bella and I couldn't wait to get to Forks. After we ate and I cleaned up the kitchen, I took a quick shower and was rushing to the front door when my dad stopped me.

"Where are you rushing off to?". Then his eyes lit with amusement and smiled. "Just be careful, remember Charlie is in that house also… If you—".

I interrupted him. "Don't worry, Dad, I would never take advantage of her. She's my future wife, and I respect her more than anyone." Without waiting for a reply from him, I rushed out and ran as fast as I could to the love of my life in Forks.

I didn't phase before I came here, so I was in my human form when I reached Forks, standing under her window. By her breathing and sound of her heartbeat, I could tell she was fast asleep. I quickly climbed the tree just to get a peek at her, to assure myself with sight that she was fine, but when I went to place my hands at her window, I found it open. A fleeting worry passed through me, wondering why it would be open when she was asleep.

I quietly climbed in her room and walked to the side of her bed. The sight of her made me catch my breath; she was so beautiful. I allowed my gaze to take all of her in, starting from her feet. She was wearing a short pajama set that looked so sexy on her. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and her hair was spread across her pillow. I missed her so much these last few days, the pain that was my constant companion had finally eased now that I was in her presence.

My gaze went to her lips and my hands shook with the need to take possession of them with my own, to learn every crevice of her mouth with my tongue. I closed my eyes and took her intoxicating scent deep into me, wanting so bad to climb into that bed with her and fold myself around her, loose my self in her. I…

"Jacob."

I stiffened and quickly opened my eyes. She said my name. I could have of sworn she was awake, and I was preparing an explanation of what I was doing in her room, but on a closer look, I realized she was still asleep.

"Jacob," she murmured again.

My heart lifted to realize that she dreamt of me. I knew then that it would not be long before she gave into the love I knew she felt for me, even if she was not aware. She looked so sexy, so sensual laying there, her body unconsciously calling mine to hers. But my first need was that her soul would finally accept mine, so she would join me completely, emotionally and physically. I took one last, longing look down on my mate, then walked over to the rocking chair and sat. I planned to stay here all night and keep watch over the most important person in my world. I was not worried about Charlie; I knew I would hear him as soon as he arose.

I must have fallen asleep, because something woke me up; I looked out the window and noticed it was dawn. I was so happy, it was the weekend, and I would be able to spend some time with her. I took a final brief look at Bella, and then climbed out the window. Rushing home, I went straight to my room and stretched out on my bed. I planned to take a quick nap. Then later, I would go and ask Bella to go out with me.

After sleeping for about four hours, I went and took a shower. When I was dressed in fresh clothes, I walked out to the kitchen intent on making myself something to eat, but again, my dad was there and breakfast was already prepared. I made myself a plate and sat at the table with him.

"Where did you sleep last night, Jacob?"; he asked me.

I looked over at him. "Why do you ask, Dad?".

"One of the boys went by Bella's residence last night, but didn't see you anywhere outside her house; you guarded her… from inside her home." I could see he was fighting a smile, but losing the battle.

I smiled with happiness also. "Yes, I guarded her from inside her room, but don't worry, I slept in a chair." I thought about how happy I had felt being so close to her.

"Be careful;" he warned. "If Charlie catches you, he'll kill you, and if Bella wakes, you need to run out of there faster than you ever did before. She'll think you're a perv, and then you'll have to kidnap her to get her with you."

We looked at each other for a minute. Then burst out laughing. "That's a very tempting idea," I said once our laughter settled down. "I've thought of doing just that more than once, but I want her to be with me voluntarily and not forced to. I do think my patient is working. She said my name twice in her sleep last night." I informed him, smiling at the memory.

He winked at me. "Well that's great news; you won't have too much longer to wait. Just keep being patient my son; she'll be with you soon."

My spirits lifted further, at what my father just said; but then, a remembrance slipped the smile from my face. "Her window was wide open last night, and it worries me. I have a feeling the leech was trying to approach my Bells while I was gone."

"Go and speak to Kim and Claire;" he told me. "They can tell you exactly what happened at school while you were gone."

"That's a great idea." I got up and headed to the door. "Talk to you later, Dad."

I made it to Kim's house in no time; Jared was with her. I asked about what happened at school, and she told me. I started feeling uneasy when she brought up what happened between Lauren and Bella, and how Lauren was acting territorial towards me. She even made me seem like a womanizer; but Bella stood up for herself and me. She held her own. I felt a bit uneasy about her thinking even for a minute, that I would ever be a womanizer.

"Don't worry, Jacob;" Kim assured me. "Bella doesn't believe a word of it."

My heart felt light and filled with happiness at what she just said.

"Claire even told her that you've been in love with one girl your whole life, and were now trying to win her heart," she proclaimed.

The uneasy feeling came back. Bella could have interpreted that I might have a girlfriend on the reservation, and I was trying to play with her emotions. Dread filled my stomach as I got up to leave.

"There is one more thing;" she said stopping me. "Mike had lunch with Bella yesterday. I know he invited her out, but I'm not sure if she accepted."

"Okay, thanks for telling me, Kim." I then left, and rushed to Bella's house. I so badly wanted to spend the day with her; I didn't care what we did as long as she was with me.

When I got to her house, even though her truck was there, I knew she wasn't. I could smell that Angela and Mike had been here with another boy, so I assumed she agreed to go out with Mike after all. I decided to go find them, but two hours later, after I had searched all over Forks, I found no sign of them, not even her scent. I decided to go home and call Charlie; maybe he knew where they went.

I rushed home and went straight to the phone. When I asked, he informed me that Bella went to the beach with Angela and a couple of their friends, but he didn't know which one. He assumed they would be going to the one in La Push, but I knew they weren't here.

When I hung up the phone, I was filled with anger and jealousy; it tore at my heart. I knew what Mike planned. Going to the beach meant Bella would be wearing a bathing suit in front of that boy. Just the thought tightened my stomach in knots. I knew he planned to try to take advantage of my girl. I would break every bone in his body if he laid a hand on her. I remembered how she looked in that blue dress, so very enticing. And the outfit she wore to the theatre, evoked visions running through my mind, of us entwined together, locked in my room for hours. My mind started to fill with images of my beautiful girl, and my body hardened with want. My wolf howled with rage, wanting to break free and destroy something, preferably Mike. I had to find them.

I felt so helpless. This distance between us hurt more everyday, and not just my heart, but also a physical pain that ran through my whole body. The need for her was stronger with each day and I didn't know how much longer I could stand to be away from her.

I ran outside and phased, and a few minutes after, I felt a mind connect with my own; it was Embry. Through his thoughts, I could see he wondered why I wasn't with Bella, knowing I had slept in her room last night. I could also feel his pain from being away from Angela. We all knew that she used to go with Ben. That didn't work out, but Ben wanted her back. We both wanted to be with our girls, so he joined me in finding them.

We searched for them everywhere. It wasn't until we decided to look in an area that was very rarely used, that we found Angela's car and a van parked under some trees. They were by a trail that led to a very secluded beach. I wanted to phase back and dress, then go and get my girl, but Embry stopped me.

_You can't do it that way; let's go and get Leah. She can come back here with you, and you know that Bella trusts her in case you wanted to bring her to La Push. She won't refuse if Leah asks her._

_I guess you're right. Okay, let's go._

_Of course I'm right, and besides, I'll need help holding you back from ripping Mike apart, if you found him flirting with your girl. _

We ran quickly back to the reservation straight to the woods in front of Sam's house, then phased back and dressed. When we got inside we saw that Leah, Seth and Quil were also there. Embry got to the point, and asked them to come with us to the beach. They wanted to know what was going on, but he said he would tell them when we were in the van and on our way. I insisted on driving.

Once in the van, Embry told them everything. "It's a good thing you did come back and get us." I heard Sam say. "I can't imagine what you would have done, if Mike was flirting or touching Bella."

"I'm glad you came and got me too." Leah remarked. "Bella trusts me and considers me a friend, so if I invite her back here, she'll come."

"Just don't loose control if you see something you don't like." Embry advised me. "You wouldn't want to scare your girl."

"I won't, but I do plan on bringing her back to La Push with me. I refuse to stay there and watch Mike flirt with her."

The rest of the ride to the beach wasn't very quiet. When we reached the spot where the cars were, we pulled over and parked by them. Then we began walking down the trail towards the beach. When we reached it, we stayed out of sight, and listened to what was going on. I listened and watched as Mike flirted with her. With increased anger, I watched her try to leave the water and Mike preventing her. She finally got free and got out of the water, with Mike trying to stop her again, but failed. Then my eyes locked onto Bella completely. All sounds and everyone around me seemed to disappear as I took in the sight of my Bella wearing a bikini.

My heartbeat sped up, my knees became weak. A delicious torture flowed through me and my pants tightened. She exceeded every fantasy I had about her naked form. She was so beautiful. I longed to learn every dip and curve of her body with my hands, my tongue. My mind was quickly taken away from my vision of perfection by the guy who looked lustfully at my mate; it was Mike and I wanted to kill him.

I dismissed him, my eyes pulling back to Bella. She was so beautiful, so very sexy; though the bikini she wore showed a lot, it was not obscene, she was perfection. Without realizing it, I started to move towards her, being pulled by the connection that entwined our hearts. It seemed to have grown much stronger.

"Wow, Jake, Bella will give you many moments of pleasure, that's for sure," Quil commented. "She is so hot, there is no way you can ever resist her."

I just stared at him. I had forgotten they were even here. For a moment there, it was like Bella and I were alone, just the two of us. I heard someone chuckle and I knew it was Sam. I turned to look at him and saw him glance at the evidence of my arousal.

"Get a grip, Jacob, you don't want to scare her," Sam said. Everyone snickered at his meaning.

"Don't worry, Sam," I replied. "I always have control of my hormones around her… Although I think today is the first day for me, that it'll be difficult to control my body's response to her."

"I guess it must be hard for you to control yourself; she is definitely very hot. I'm sure that blond guy would be in serious trouble, to get out of the water for a while too." Seth assured me.

"Shush, Seth." Leah tried to silence him. "I'm sure Jacob doesn't want to know about that guy's reaction to his mate, or speak of her in such a way."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about that, I know he doesn't mean to say something wrong... But if another man does it, especially the leech, or Mike Newton, I'll kill them."

I listened as Bella complained to Angela about Mike being an octopus, always trying to touch her and she had to get away from him. I felt her anger and annoyance as if they were my own, which they were. I knew that Embry heard the conversation with Ben and Angela, as I did with Mike and Bella, because he let out an angry growl at the same time I did. Well it was time now for me to rescue my mate from the unwanted advances of Mike.

As we walked towards the tent the girls were in, we heard their amusing conversation, which had us laughing quietly. When we got to the tent, Bella was lying on her side with her eyes closed talking to Angela. I allowed my gaze to travel over her form as if I was using the tip of my fingers to caress the outline of her form, her smooth legs, the curve of her, trailing under her full breast; she was perfect. I wanted her with an intensity I never knew possible, and what I most wanted to do now was take her with me. I longed to hold her to me, comb my fingers through her hair as we both fell into a blissful sleep.

I was brought out of my daydreams by Angela informing Bella to open her eyes, that they had company. She did but looked over to the water. Then Angela told her to look towards her and when she did, her eyes widened at the sight of us. When her eyes finally met mine, I tried to hold back the lust I felt for her. I didn't want her to put me in the same class as Mike or men like him; but I couldn't help showing all the love and adoration I felt for her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and as we continued staring into each other's eyes, hers softened, and I felt frozen in time.

I needed her with me so badly and I refused to go another day without her by my side.


	15. Chapter 15: Jake

Okay, here's another chapter. Let's see what happens between J&B in these unexpected circumstances. SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks so much to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you hon, and thanks to Ladyofspain; you are wonderful friends of mine.

**Chapter Fifteen: Jake**

**(Bella's POV)**

All the color drained from my face when I saw Jacob. He was standing, devouring me with his eyes, his gaze traveling over me, ogling me. My face had gone from pale to bright red; it heated with the intensity of his gaze. I quickly looked at Angela, and then put my hand over my face in embarrassment.

"I never should have left my house today," I whispered to her quietly.

"Me neither," she replied.

This was a very uncomfortable situation for me; I felt incredibly vulnerable laying here in this bathing suit. I was wet and shivering, and I could feel goose bumps on my skin from the cold. Because of the cold, I know my nipples had hardened and could be seen through the top of my bikini. I felt practically naked sitting here in front of him.

I knew he hadn't moved from the spot where he was standing, or taken his eyes off of me; I didn't dare look to find out. Though we had dinner at my house a few days ago, and I felt comfortable in his company, in this situation I felt a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness. I was definitely aware of the admiration I aroused in him. I could feel his eyes on me, as if he were stroking me with the tips of his fingers that left a trail of fire that burned from within.

I pulled myself together and turned towards Leah. I couldn't sit here all day so I got up to greet her. "Hey Leah." Then I noticed the young boy by her side again. "Who is this?." I asked.

"This is my brother, Seth …" she replied. "… The one that was missing."

I smiled at him. "So you're Seth, eh?; A lot more people than you realize were very concerned about you."

He left Leah's side and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Not too close," I warned him. "I'm still very wet."

"I finally get to meet you in person, Bella," he said excitedly. "You're the girl Jacob is always thinking about."

My face became red again at his comment and I didn't dare to even glance in Jacob's direction. I crossed my arms at my chest and began rubbing my arms with my hands to try and warm myself up a bit. I needed to find my towel so I started looking around for my things.

"Well, I guess you must be able to go into the mind of Jacob, so you know what he thinks," I replied nonchalantly.

All the boys laughed at this statement, but I didn't get the joke, so I just shrugged it off.

Seth grinned and said, "Something like that, but I know about you because he actually talks about you a lot, all the time, all day."

I looked to the side and noticed Quil smiling slyly, he yelled, "And all night."

Everyone laughed harder.

**(Mike's POV)**

Ben and I were leaving the water when we saw the Quileute standing around Bella and Angela. This could not be happening, not now. Just when I had all my time with Bella, here comes this hateful Quileute. How dare this Indian be so blatant, seeing in that way at Bella?.

"You see how Jacob is looking at Bella?". I told Ben. "It's shameful. Seems that this idiot won't give up."

Ben told me, upset, "Come on, man, I'm too busy watching my Ang and the guy beside her."

I knew that if Jacob was here, it would be difficult to remove him from Bella's side; so I came up with something so that Ben and I could get rid of those guys, and have more time with our girls. Ben agreed with my plan.

We walked close to where the group was standing and noticed Bella was looking for something—must've been her towel. "Bella," I called to her. "Take my towel." Then I walked over and handed it to her.

**(Jacob's POV)**

When Bella opened her eyes and looked at me, I felt rooted to the spot. I was unable to move or say anything. I watched as she walked over to greet Leah and all I could think of was throwing her over my shoulder and running away with her somewhere private to unleash all the love and desire I felt for her.

Sam tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Calm down, Jacob; you don't want to scare her."

I turned and looked at Sam to show him I was under control, then turned back to look at my girl. This was the most beautiful view of her that I could imagine. I watched as Seth greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. He didn't care that she was wet; I wanted so badly to do the same thing. As I watched her, I felt my wolf on the surface, wanting to break free. My heart was beating so fast and hard, as though it would explode. Damn, my girl was about to give me a heart attack with that outfit she was wearing. I longed to touch her, but I dared not or I would give into the urge to lift her cave man style and take her somewhere we could be alone and where she couldn't escape. When she started looking around, I knew what she was searching for. But moments before, I had taken her towel, sweater, and pants, and put them over my shoulder. She was just too nervous to have noticed. I knew that in so doing, I would have the opportunity to be closer to her.

When Mike came over and offered his towel to Bella, I stepped in front of him. "Here's your towel Bella," I told her, but she didn't seem to hear me. Leah brought it to her attention.

"Bella, Jacob has your towel."

Mike was insistent that Bella use his towel. "That's okay, I'll use this one," she replied to her, taking the towel from Mike.

He walked closer to her and told me, "Allow Bella to cover herself. I don't like the way you're looking at her."

How dare he tell me how I was looking at my imprint?. I growled, glaring at him with all the anger and jealousy I was feeling—my hands shook with it. I knew my friends noticed and were worried about me loosing control. I turned to them and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm under control and won't do anything stupid, as long as that boy doesn't get any closer to my woman."

I turned around just in time to see Bella approach me. I handed her the towel. "Please take your towel, Bella," I said to her.

**(Bella's POV)**

As I approached Jacob, I noticed how stiffly he was standing. His hands were tight fisted and he was looking at Mike with pure hatred. I felt these two boys, involved in this kind of argument, trying to mark their territory around me. Though for some unknown reason, I felt a force in my heart that made me feel safer with Jacob, so I returned the towel to Mike.

"It's okay, Mike, I'll use my own towel," I said to him. "Please keep your distance," I then told him.

It didn't seem as if he would listen, but I looked at him in a way he knew that I meant what I said, so he would not try to push the issue. When I thought he got the message, I turned and took the towel from Jacob's hand.

"Bells, your lips are turning blue," Jacob informed me.

Until he said that, I hadn't dared to look at him, but I did now, and boldly I saw how he was looking at me. After taking his eyes from my lips, they traveled the length of my body, caressing me with their gaze. I quickly covered myself with the towel and wanted the earth to swallow me up; but I couldn't deny, that deep in my heart, I enjoyed the admiration I saw in his eyes. When he looked at me in that way, my heart beat a mile a minute and so loud I was sure he could hear it.

To cover my nervousness, I looked around and noticed Angela gathering her things together. Embry was watching her intently. Mike and Ben were dismantling the tent. I didn't see my clothes where I left them.

"I don't see my jeans and sweater," I said to Leah. "I could have sworn I left them right next to Angela's." Then I heard Jacob calling me. Instead of looking towards him, I looked at Leah. "Don't tell me I have such bad luck, that Jacob has my jeans."

She grinned at me. "You have bad luck."

I turned and walked over to Jacob. He seemed calmer; the pleasure I noticed on his face brought a lump to my throat. His eyes were filled with such love and desire, and it was for me. I took the jeans from him and walked closer to Leah to put them on. Since my skin was still damp, I felt as though I had to do a belly dance maneuver to get them on.

"Hurry and get dressed, Bella," Leah advised me.

"What do you think I'm doing?". I replied.

"Leah… with hundreds of miles of beach to take a walk, you just had to come to this one." I mumbled so no one else could hear me.

But I couldn't help laughing with her at the situation. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. Today, I shouldn't have even left my house."

"I think not," she replied. "But you have made one Quileute very happy."

I covered my face with my hands in shame, but we both smiled at her comment.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I felt like I was increasingly on the verge of madness. How this woman didn't know that she was causing havoc to my system, was beyond me?.

"Jake, stop watching her so much. It's like you want to crawl into her skin," Quil said jokingly.

That relaxed me a little, and eased the pain in my pants. They felt increasingly tight, and I felt the urge to mark my mate. I let out a shaky breath, closed my eyes and prayed to get my hormones under control, so I could be near her without my arousal becoming evident and scare her. That was what would have happened when I approached them on the beach. If I had not been frozen to the spot, I wouldn't have been able to hide my desire for her.

Bella was now dressed in her jeans and had put on her boots. I knew she would need her sweater next. I called her over to me.

**(Bella's POV)**

"He has my sweater, doesn't he?". I asked Leah. She didn't reply, just nodded. I walked over and took the sweater from him, then finished dressing. When I was done, we all walked back to where we parked the cars. Mike sauntered toward me.

"Ben will go with Angela," he informed me. "He needs to finish talking to her, so I'll drive you home. Okay?".

For some reason, I started to panic. There was no way I was going with Mike; I felt very uncomfortable with him. Angela then approaches me.

"What happened?". I asked her. "Why this change now?''

She took me to the side, away from everyone. "Ben insisted that we speak now," she replied. "He won't wait another day to make clear his feelings for me. He doesn't want to spend another day out of my life. He even threatened to go talk to my parents about details of the relationship we use to have—details I don't want my parents knowing."

My eyes widened in alarm. "Don't tell me that you and Ben… once."

She turned red and interrupted me. "For the love of God, of course not, but that didn't stop us from sharing some intimacies, and I fear that he will lie to my parents and enlarge on something that never happened." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Bella; I have to end this now."

**(Embry's POV)**

The boys and I heard everything that was said, and I wanted so much to crush Ben's face with my fist. How dare he threaten her?; But I refrained.

"Calm down, Embry," Jacob cautioned me, although I knew he was just as annoyed, like me, by the way Mike approached Bella.

"I want to follow her…"; I told Jake. "… to ensure that Ben doesn't try anything with her, taking her to his home." I knew Ben was desperate to return with Ang; it was logical, Ang was wonderful, and the most good and sweet girl I knew. Ben wouldn't give up easily, and I feared that he would try to do something, while the two were alone. I had to take care of my girl.

Jacob agreed that I follow Ang. "But you carry Quil with you. His presence will help keep your cool," he suggested. Yes, that was a good idea, I knew how to keep under control, but if Ben did something I didn't like, at least Quil could stop me from crushing the head of that fool.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I heard how Mike wanted to take my Bella, while Ben could go with Ang. Embry was responsible for seeing that Ben didn't try to take advantage when he would be alone with Ang, but it was better that Quil went with him. I didn't want Embry to be dominated by rage and jealousy and make a mistake. Wow, as if it were easy to control the jealousy. To control the jealousy I was feeling, was a slow and painful torture.

I listened to how my Bella was surprised when Ang told her that they couldn't go together in Ang's car; I could feel her panic. My beautiful girl touched her stomach as a sign of helplessness and anxiety. I could feel her stomach twisting. If Mike thought he was taking my baby anywhere, he was completely crazy. I approached Leah, to ask her help.

"Could you help me get rid of Mike?.'' I asked her. "I'm not going to allow him to drive her back home. The only person she will be leaving with is _me_."

**(Bella's POV)**

I felt so powerless in this situation and started to panic a little. I felt as though Mike and Ben were trying to trap us, making up any excuse so they could get each of us alone and vulnerable. My stomach twisted and hurt, trying to find a solution out of this situation, but I could think of none. Just before I truly began to panic, Leah walked over to me.

"Bella, how about you coming to my house with me, so I can give you those books I promised you?." She suggested.

I felt such relief; I could actually have kissed her. She was truly my logistical support at this instant. "Okay, that a good idea," I replied, sighing in relief.

I looked over to tell Mike, when I noticed he was about to say something. I knew he wanted to voice some objection, but I stopped him. "Mike, I appreciate your offer. But I'm going with Leah. She'll take me home after."

I saw the disappointment at this setback written on his face. He turned and looked at Jacob in disgust. I was sure he thought it was Jacob's idea that I go with Leah, but frankly I could care less what he thought. After his maneuvers when we were in the water, I was just relieved to get away from him, no matter where. Also, right now all I cared about was getting rid of Mike, and then I would see how to get out of any other mess.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I was smiling from ear to ear; I couldn't help it, or prevent the satisfaction and happiness from showing on my face at this turn of events. Knowing I would be on the reservation with Bella, filled me with such joy, it was hard to contain. This would be my opportunity to talk to her, to explain to her all that was happening between us. But Mike still wasn't giving up.

"I can drive you to Leah's house for the books, and then take you home," he tried to insist.

This guy didn't seem to know when to give up and I was becoming angry, but I visibly calmed myself down. If I got angry here, I would scare Bella and that is something I didn't want to do. I had tried not to intervene since we arrived, but enough was enough.

"Bella is not going anywhere with you," I said to him calmly. "She will leave only with me… and Leah of course." Mike's eyes showed pure hatred, but my eyes definitely showed more. He tried to insist, but my Bella stopped him.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Mike thanks for the offer," I told him. "But I'm going with Leah."

Before leaving, I pulled Angela to the side. "Ang, don't let Ben to drive you back—you drive. Please, go straight home and don't allow Ben to intimidate or threaten you," I said urgently. "I bet that asshole, Mike, put him up to this. I swear, I never thought that Ben was so, but he is a coward. You have nothing to fear, hon."

"Yes, I know my friend," she replied. "I'll cut him off once and for all. I won't be threatened by him or allow him to lie."

I smiled at her. "Call me if you need anything, even if you just need someone to punch that fool," I said with meaning.

We both laughed at that. "Have you ever given someone a combo?"; she asked, still laughing.

"Nop… that might hurt my little hands. I would borrow the baseball bat from my dad, to hit him. Although, I might have to use something else, because Ben might try to sue me, with the Forks police chief, for abuse."

We both laughed harder and heard Jacob and his friends join in. We stopped and turned to look at them. Then looked at each other confused; we weren't that close to them, and besides, we were speaking low, so that no one could listen.

"That isn't possible," Angela commented in disbelief. "Not unless they had super human hearing."

We laughed at the absurdity of that, but I couldn't help being puzzled by the fact that they must have heard us.

"You do realize you're going to La Push with Jacob, don't you?"; she brought to my attention. "I'm sure he has been dying to take you there."

I stared in silence for a moment. "I'm actually, not going to La Push… I'm waiting for Mike to leave, then I'll take the bus back to Forks." I turned to the boys, and felt like they were attentive to what Ang and I were saying, as if they could hear us. But I was sure they couldn't hear us from where they were, right?

Ang looked at me, surprised. "How will you prevent that?; Do you think Jacob will leave you?''

"If you mean will I get out of their car kamikaze style—not exactly, but I won't go to La Push. Going to La Push would be like going to enter into… the mouth of the wolf."

**(Jacob's POV)**

The boys and I broke out into loud laughter at hearing what Bella and Angela were saying. I looked at my mate with all the tenderness I felt. _Poor Bells, if she only knew just how true that statement was; she will be entering the mouth of this wolf, not now, but soon,_ I thought to myself. I was brimming with happiness, finally after all this time, I will have her with me. I watched as the girls said goodbye to each other and Angela got into the car with Ben, and then took off. Immediately Quil and Embry went into the woods to phase so they could follow them.

Mike got into his car, but was unable to hide the disappointment he felt that Bella was not going with him. The rest of us got into the van and Bella ended up seated between Seth and I. Sam was driving, when we were coming to the street, Bella asked him to drive a little slower. I noticed her watching Mike's car, and as soon as he disappeared around a corner, she asked Sam to stop. As soon as he did, she grabbed her bag and tried to get out of the van.

She turned back towards us and said, "Thanks for the offer of a ride guys, but I'll take the bus back home."

Bella got up and tried to leave the van, but I quickly grabbed her around the waist. "Where do you think _you're_ going?".

**(Bella's POV)**

As soon as his arm went around my waist, I felt weak in the knees and tried to get away, but he held firm. This was not what I had planned; I was desperate and turned to Leah.

"Leah, please, you know I wouldn't go to La Push. I said that just to get rid of Mike. Right now, I'm freezing, I want to go home and take a long hot shower, then wrap up in my robe and drink a cup of hot chocolate." While talking to Leah, I tried unsuccessfully to free myself of the arms of Jacob, but he wouldn't budge an inch.

"Bella, you can do all those things at my house. I'll lend you some clothes to wear, you can take a long hot shower, and I'll give you a hot chocolate to drink. Besides, a while ago I invited you over and you said you would come. Now is the time," she replied.

I tried to get away, but Jacob wouldn't let me. "Mike will probably be at your house later looking for you. So you might as well come with us, at least for a little while," he reasoned.

I calmed down, and turned to look at Jacob, his face was at same level as my face. _That can't be, he's taller than me_, I thought. That was when I realized I was sitting in his lap and he had a firm hold of my waist. My face turned red and I tried to break loose of his grasp again, but it was no use. I gave up.

"Okay, I'll go to La Push with you, but please, Jacob, let me sit in the seat."

At my request, he slowly let me go to sit by his side. I have to admit being this close to him, his legs touching mine was wreaking havoc on my system. During the trip I watched the scenery go by through the window on Seth's side, but I knew Jacob was gazing at me; I felt the intensity of it without looking.

**(Jacob's POV)**

When we got to La Push, Sam didn't drive straight to Leah's house, he went a round about way; this way, Bella would not be able to find her way back alone. I looked in the rearview mirror at Sam and smiled. I noticed Bella watching him through it also and confusion clouded her eyes. I knew Sam was doing it to help me, so I could have some time with Bella. She was very elusive. And if she knew the way, she would get out of here as soon as we parked.

When we reached Leah's house, Kim, Jared and Claire were there waiting. When Claire didn't see Quil, she asked where he was. Leah explained that I sent him with Embry to watch out for Angela. Bella looked confused at her answer.

"Embry didn't like Ben's attitude towards Angela and wanted to go take care of her; Jacob sent Quil with him to help," Leah explained.

"Embry is going to take care of Angela?." Bella asked. Leah nodded. "If so, I'm glad… but how is it that Jacob ordered Quil to accompany him?; Perhaps Jacob is the boss?.''

Leah smiled at her. "He'll explain, just have patience—he'll explain everything, very, very soon."

"Okay," Bella replied. "But now I want to bother you about the things you said I could do here—like take a shower. Please, I'm frozen." Her teeth began chattering.

Leah smiled at her. "Okay, let's go to my room."

Before they went up, Leah walked over to Sam. "Keep Jacob distracted for a while," she whispered to him. I had to smile. It's not like I couldn't hear every word she said.

Everyone looked towards me and started to laugh. "You're really nervous, aren't you Jacob?; No worries, everything will be fine. Bella is just as nervous as you."

I was nervous all right, nervous and on edge, but not for the reasons they thought. Having Bella just a few feet away from me, and not being able to hold her close, to kiss her lips and learn every crevice of her delectable mouth with my tongue; hell, I couldn't even hold her hand. Now she would be here, right upstairs, taking a shower and that thought, brought a whole lot of erotic images to my mind…. Damn… now I _needed_ a shower, a very, very cold one.

**(Bella's POV)**

As Leah and I made our way up to her room, I had to admit I was on edge. I never thought in a million years, that this day would turn out as it did. Going to the beach, having Mike make a move on me—that was not welcome or wanted. Then, it just got better from there, with Jacob showing up and seeing me in that bikini. Lie… by God, he was staring at me, as if he was trying to burn through my body. Yeah, that was great... Not! I'm a nervous wreck.

Now I was in La Push, with Jacob, at Leah's house. I had no desire to be here, at least not under these circumstances, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Do you have your underwear?.'' Leah asked when we reached her room.

"Yeah, it's the only thing that's still dry."

After Leah loaned me a clean set of clothes and a bath towel, I entered the bathroom and quickly took off my soaking clothes. I couldn't wait to stand under the shower and did just that. I sighed at the feeling of the water on my skin; it was pure bliss after feeling so cold for what seemed like forever. I stood under it for a minute and allowed the hot water to melt and warm my freezing skin, before soaping quickly, and washing my hair. After I was done, I dressed and went to join the girls in the bedroom.

Leah was recounting for the girls, what happened at the beach, and the suffering of poor Jake. Though my face became red for the hundredth time today, I did join in their amusement.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy we are that finally you came to La Push," said Kim.

"Well... it was not my idea to come here, in these circumstances, but I don't deny that I'm just happy to be here. Besides, I love my time with you girls." It was true, I liked spending time with them; they were becoming good friends to me. I wished that Ang was here too, but if Embry was to look after her, no doubt she would be fine.

**(Jacob's POV)**

Sam, Jared, Seth and I were sitting in the den, talking about nothing in particular. I knew what they were doing. They were trying to keep my mind off Bella being naked in Leah's shower, and it almost worked, until I heard her sigh. I had to physically hold myself in place to prevent from running upstairs and joining her. I stopped listening to what they were saying and paid more attention to the sounds coming from upstairs. I was just on the edge of madness… when Sue, Leah and Seth's mom entered.

"Hello boys," she greeted us. We replied in kind.

After a little talk, she went upstairs to check on the girls. As she left the den, I couldn't sit still anymore; I got up and started pacing. I couldn't take it for another minute; I needed some air.

"I'm gonna go outside for a few minutes," I told them, making my way to the door.

But Sam stopped me. "I would rather you're here with us, where we can keep an eye on you. I have a feeling if you leave this house, you'll try to enter the bathroom through the window." They all laughed at that.

Damn, I thought to myself, they know me too well. "That's a tempting idea, and although I'm tempted to do so, you know I won't," I said grinning. "Because finally I have my Bells here so close to me, and I won't ruin things with her. I'll take her to my house, I want her to see my dad… and I want to be reunited with my best friend from childhood."

There were cheers and words of encouragement from my brothers, which warmed my heart.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Sam encouraged me. "I could see her body's reactions to you, she has strong feelings for you, maybe not as strong as yours, because she struggles against the imprint, and you have given yourself totally over to it. It's only a matter of time now. Have confidence, this girl will be yours soon and we will have our Luna here in La Push with us."

I'm sure he would have said more, but Jared stopped him. "Now I'm going to get Kim before Jacob rips this house apart trying to forcibly take our Luna."

Laughing, Sam said, "Don't go, Jared; we might need help containing our Alpha here."

I went and sat back down. I had to admit they had done a great job calming me.

**(Bella's POV)**

We were still joking about what happened on the beach when an older woman walked in. She must've been Leah's mom I thought, and I was proved correct.

"Who do we have here?';' the woman asked with a friendly smile.

"This is Isabella Swan, but likes to be called Bella," Leah replied. "Bella this is my mom Sue."

"It's nice to meet you," I said in greeting.

"You too," she replied. "I've heard quite a lot about you," she informed me with the same friendly smile.

I was confused about that for a minute, but I figured Leah must have told her about me.

She sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what have you girls been up to today?'.'

We all looked at each other and began to laugh

"What… what's so funny?'.' Sue asked, grinning.

"Let's just say Jacob had a rather… interesting time at the beach today." Leah said.

"Bella, can I offer you something to drink?''. Sue asked. "Coffee or soda?".

"Coffee would be great, thanks," I replied.

"Okay, follow me to the kitchen."

But Leah held me back. "She'll be right there mom, I want to tell her something real quick."

"I'll go and start the coffee." Then she left, to the kitchen.

"I just wanted to make you aware that Jacob wanted to take you to his house with him, his dad would love to see you… and he wanted to tell you about a few things."

"No," I said suspiciously. I distrusted myself more than him—distrusted my reactions to being so close to him. "I don't want to go to Jacob's house with him; you invited me here."

"Please, Bella, just give him a chance," Leah pleaded. "He's waited for you for a long time and has a lot to explain to you."

Oh God, there was a struggle between my mind and my heart... but my heart won out. "Okay, I'll go with him."

Although I said that I would go with him, I was not altogether okay with it. I hated the way my body reacted around him. Being with him alone, who knew what might happen? I was now a nervous wreck again. _Well, thanks Leah,_ I thought sarcastically, as we all went down to the kitchen.

**(Jacob's POV)**

We heard everything that was said. Bella's nervousness of going to my house with me broke my heart, not because it hurt me, but because I wished she realized how much she meant to me. I would never allow anyone or anything to hurt her, not even me. I knew her fears really stemmed from how her body reacted to me. Her heartbeat would quicken and her breath hitched with each sight of me or just being near me. Those sounds were music to my ears. I wished she would realize that she had the same effect on me, but even more so.

"I hear you'll be going to Jacob's house with him," Sue said when she reached the kitchen. "Would you still like a cup of coffee?''.

She showed confidence on her face at the mention of going to my house again, but by the sound of her heartbeat, I knew she was nervous. I walked over, stood in front of her, and almost got lost in her intoxicating scent.

"Bells, don't be afraid of going to my home with me," I tried to assure her. "I've desired for a long time to take you there, please trust me… my dad will be there also."

She might be thinking this was a trick to get her alone. I knew she was tense, but so was I. I would never do anything to frighten her away, or disrespect her. She was my future, according to the law of the wolf, the most powerful law of our people. But not only that, she was the girl I had been in love with since I was a child.

"Don't worry, Bella," Seth said. "His dad is always at home."

"How do you know he didn't go out today?"; she asked suspiciously.

"No, Bella," Seth replied. "It's difficult for Billy to go out alone… he's an invalid."

She became frozen and stared off into space at the information Seth just gave her. Then it seemed as if she began to tremble and without responding, walked back up to Leah's bedroom. When she came down she was carrying her backpack. She hugged the girls and Sue gave her a kiss on the cheek. I said my goodbyes to my brothers.

Bella then walked over to me, looked me in the eyes, and said, "Let's go home… Jake."


	16. Chapter 16: Discoveries

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you so much; and thanks to my talented wolf friend, Ladyofspain.

**Jacob's Twilight; The Beginning**

**Chapter Sixteen: **

**Discoveries**

**(Bella's POV)**

When Jacob helped me out of his car, my mind was bombarded by memories— memories of summers our families spent together and the fun we had. I remembered Billy and my very best friend, Jake, the twins and their mom, Sarah, who had died. I remembered the beach where my friend and I played games together and swam and above all, where we made mud pies together. I now knew deep in my heart that this Jacob was truly my friend, Jake. I guess after the first bad encounter, I didn't want to believe that my friend would act that way, so humiliating. I was very hurt when my parents separated, but nothing compared to being separated from the young boy I loved so much. I always sensed he was my Jake, but my mind wouldn't let me believe what my heart was telling me.

As I stood there for a minute just looking at the house I spent all of my best times as a child, I felt as though I had come home. The feeling was as strong as when I came back to the house of my father. It seemed to hold out its arms ready to envelop me in warmth and comfort.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I felt nervous as I helped Bella from my car, because she called me by that name. I had not heard it pronounce by her lips, since we were young... Jake. I admit it was music to my ears to hear that name on her lips again. Now I would tell her everything, but had no idea where to start. How could I explain my treatment of her that very first day?; But I had no choice; I had to tell her everything because there was no way I could stay away from her, not even for another day.

I turned my gaze to her, waiting for her to say something; she was shaking her head with amazement written on her face. I knew the first the question she would have for me, just by her expression, so I replied before she asked.

"Yes, the house has changed. My dad and I enlarged it, but it's still the same house you spent weekends with me so we wouldn't miss any game time." I smiled as I said this, remembering our childhood.

She smiled back as she replied, "Yes, I remember that. This house was like my second home."

I thought for a minute and was happy by what she just said and wanted her to know I saw a life for us here. _Bells, I hope that someday this will be your first home._ I smiled self consciously at what I just thought, at my boldness. I took her arm and led her to the front door, but before I reached it, Billy opened it and sat waiting. He must have heard my car and thought I was taking too long. His eyes lit up with joy and excitement when he saw the girl walking next to me—the girl he always thought of as a daughter. I snuck a peek at Bella and saw the same expression written on her face. The accident that resulted in my dad having to use a wheelchair affected both our families; that was how close we were.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Billy held out his arms to her. Her face lit up even more as she ran to him and leaned down as they embraced.

"Billy," she said softly, which sounded both like a question and statement. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

They let go of each other. "I am just as happy to see you my daughter. I have asked my son many times to bring you here, but I do understand why you have refused until now. You have led him on a merry chase." We all smiled at that. Then he turned to me. "You're right son, she is beautiful." Bella blushed at this and my dad smiled wider. "Congratulations son."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Dad."

**(Bella's POV)**

I can't describe the emotions that seized me, seeing Billy for the first time after so many years. Being wrapped in his hug was like being held by a father, which he always was to me, a second father. When we ended our hug and greeted each other, the things he said to Jake made me blush, but Billy wasn't done. He turned back to me.

"You know, Jake told me when you were both young, he thought you were the prettiest girl in the world. Now he thinks you are the most beautiful woman he has ever seen." Jake's smile widened, but as usual, my face became as red as a tomato.

The two men beamed at each other and I couldn't help smiling at the joy on their faces.

"I think maybe you should invite your dad down," Billy suggested.

"Okay," I replied.

We then walked into the house and I looked around curiously. "Would you like something cold to drink?, Or hot?" Jake asked me.

"No thanks," I replied. "But there is something I would like to do."

"Well, what do you want to do?."

"I want to go for a walk on the beach with you, before I call my dad."

Our eyes caught and locked. The feeling was so intense; It seem that Jake could see into my soul.

**(Jacob's POV)**

Because of Bella's request, my dad said, "While you two walk on the beach, I'll call Charlie and invite him to come down after work and have dinner with us."

"Good idea, Dad," I replied, before Bella could. "I've dreamed of the day that the Swans and Blacks shared a dinner as a family." But I kept my eyes on my Bella as I spoke.

I took her hand. "Come on, I'll take you to a place I always go to think and just enjoy nature."

We left and walked together in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. When we reached the area I was talking about, I led her to a tree I loved to sit at. I set her down, and then sat in front of her. We didn't talk at first, so I took the opportunity to just look at her and marvel at the fact that she was actually here with me. I had missed her so much these past years and the few days I was away from school. The love I felt for her bubbled up and I knew it must show on my face, because she blushed and looked away.

I placed my fingers on her chin to make her look at me again. "You have no idea how much I love this blush of yours." She smiled shyly at me. "Bells… I have so much to tell and explain to you."

"Jake, when did you know I was your childhood friend?"; she asked before I could continue.

"Bella, before answering your questions…" I replied. "…I have to explain how things went for me since you came back to Forks and how it upset my world."

She nodded, "Okay, I'm listening."

"When you came to school and I saw you for the first time, it confused me. I had no idea who you were—this new girl who disrupted my world and everything I wanted. I went home and told my dad I had to go away for a few days, because I needed to be alone, to think."

"But, Jake, what did I do to make you feel you had to go away?"; she asked bewildered.

"Please, just let me explain how things occurred," I pleaded. "I promise to tell you everything… I had to go away to try to get you out of my mind, but I couldn't. Everywhere I went, everything I did—there you were, even when I closed my eyes, I saw you. I decided to go home because being away was not the solution. When I got home and told my dad about you, he asked your name…. What he said then made me realize that the girl was my Bells, my best friend…. She had returned to my life."

I took a break and a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted to run to your house and hug you, welcome you back, and invite you to come down here. My heart was filled with such happiness, but it all came crashing down when I remembered our first meeting and how cruel I was to you. I wanted to die and became afraid—afraid of your rejection, fear of not being able to get close to you, and have you in my life. My dad said I should tell you everything, and if I could, I would've gone to your house that night and apologized, telling you everything, but I had to wait. My friends knew what was happening and offered their support. I couldn't wait to ask for your forgiveness and have you in my life, but when I got to school and saw your indifference, I realized just how badly I treated you. I'd have to deal with the consequences. There were so many things I wanted to say to you but couldn't. I know you didn't understand the reasons for my reaction to you that first day, and I will tell you, but there are other things I need to explain first."

I paused to study her reaction to what I was saying, to see if she understood and from the look in her eyes, I could tell that she did. So I continued.

"When I came to you in the cafeteria to apologize, I saw in your eyes your coldness, pain and discomfort from being around me. That's when I realized I couldn't just approach you and say, "Hey Bells, I'm your friend Jake. Sorry about my stupidity the other day. Forget about it and let's be friends."

I was making crazy gestures with my hands as I talked and it had us both laughing at my silliness. But it truly broke the ice and made us feel more at ease. I needed to say everything I had felt in my heart for so long, so I carried on.

"Bells, I didn't think it would've been right for me to try to win your heart by using the fact that we were old friends. It would've been selfish of me, to use that, to gain your forgiveness. If I had, what would you think of me?"

After a few seconds, she replied, "Jake, if I had known at the time you were my best friend from childhood, I would hurt a lot more. Especially to realize the kind of man my Jake had become—a cruel and humiliating person. It would truly have broken my heart."

"Then you understand why I couldn't tell you who I really was, not under those circumstances."

She nodded and truly seemed to understand what I was trying to say. I was very relieved and happy that she understood me, and allowed me to say everything I needed to. I took her hand in mine. I noticed that she was a little hesitant, because this trust we were building was new, so I understood her reluctance. She flushed deeply.

"Bells, I want to be able to hold your hands, or even take you in my arms. Now that I have you, I can't let you out of my life again."

She smiled and relaxed, allowing me to hold and caress her hand.

We looked each other in the eyes. "After your reaction in the cafeteria, I realized the only way to gain your trust was to show you I wasn't the idiot you saw on the first day. But no matter what I did, you remained cautious and eluded me at every turn." We both smiled at each other. "You're the woman that may be elusive, I have never known another like you. Always running from me, avoiding me. You always found a way to escape when I was around or when I was about to approach, even if you had logistical support and all!"

We both burst out laughing at my mention of her logistical support.

"I guess Leah and Kim told you about that," she said when our laughter calmed down. "Didn't they?; Well, it was my tactics to keeping out all unwanted attention…. And of course that included you."

"I understand that," I replied. "And I appreciate it. I think Angela is the best friend you could have. She is loyal and has a good heart."

"That's very true, but she wasn't a very good support, when it came of you"; my Bells said it smiling. She continued. "Leah and all the girls liked her too. Do you think your other friends like her?"; she asked.

"Yes, they all like her, especially Embry. I'm glad she was your logistical support to ward off your fans… but I am glad she wasn't much help when it came to me."

We both laughed again, but I knew she understood what I meant.

"You have no idea how long I have desired to bring you to my home…" I looked deeply into her eyes, to make her not only understand, but to feel what I was saying. "…to see my father and share so much with you. But I must admit I really enjoyed chasing and trying to win you over."

She blushed and brought her lower lip in her mouth and began chewing on it. I touched her lip with tips of my fingers. "Don't do that, Bells, it's very dangerous to do that."

"Yeah, you're right, I better stop or I'll end up drawing blood."

I grinned at her. "I didn't mean that kind of danger." She blushed again seeming to get my meaning. "You know, I also had the support of all my friends. They all wanted to help me win you back."

"Yeah, I noticed that," she replied. "It seemed to also include Seth. I think they're very good kids and very good friends of yours."

"Yes, we are all best friends; really… these guys are truly my brothers. But there was always a special place in my heart for you, despite how distance and time separated us."

"Jake, you still haven't explained to me why you acted that way my first day at school. Despite everything you've said, I still don't understand."

I knew it was time to tell her everything—to show her how I felt about her, but I didn't want to rush it or make her feel pressured. Maybe I would tell her without revealing about the imprint. That issue I'll have to talk to her about at some point... but when she knew the other part of me... when she met my wolf.

"I have something to tell you, but promise you won't say anything until I am done." She nodded in agreement. "Since I was a child of seven, I had a crush on a beautiful little girl who lived in Forks, but came down to see me everyday. One day she was taken far away… far away from me. I missed her terribly, I didn't want to play anymore, I stopped eating. My mom got worried and took me to the doctor to see what was wrong. One day, my dad's friend came to see me and promised that she would be back for the summer, but I had to obey and eat all my food, do my homework and start playing with my other friends. In short, I had to return to the life of a boy my age. But they started to spend summers and she came and went… and never returned again. I harbored the hope in my heart that one day she would return, but she didn't, so I started plotting to go where she lived to find her. I started getting on Billy's nerves with that idea. Bells, you cannot imagine how much I missed that girl."

I spoke from the heart; I could feel the passion in my words so I knew she heard it— my voice vibrated with it. I then realized her heartbeat had picked up speed. I smiled knowing why. It was due to me, my nearness to her, and the meaning of the words I spoke.

"Bells, I never forgot that little girl. There was never another girl for me; she was the one I wanted, always. I was constantly imagining how beautiful it would be when we were together again. But one day you came, the new girl in school. I bumped into you and my world turned upside down when I felt attracted to you. In all those years, I had never been interested in another girl, but here you were—a threat, about to make me a traitor to the girl I truly loved. I refused to do that, so I chased you away with my words. I knew what I said hurt you, but that was the idea… to hurt you, so you wouldn't want to come near me and I could remain faithful to the girl I loved. I did a good job—too good."

I shook my head and became angry at myself remembering how I behaved that day. "It was after I had spoken to my dad that I realized the new girl was my beautiful girl, the one I had been in love with since I was seven. Bella, when Kim told you that there was one girl I had been in love with all my life and was doing everything in my power to win her heart—Bells, that girl was you. I needed you to know… that little boy needed you to know everything that was in my heart. I have wanted to tell you this for so long."

I looked into her eyes as she absorbed everything I had confessed, but I didn't see rejection as I usually did. Instead, I saw deep love and acceptance. Then she did something I was not expecting; she reached out and pulled me into her arms hugging me to her. I couldn't resist; I wanted her closer, so I lifted her and placed her in my lap. With a sigh of relief, I held her against to me. With my eyes raised to the heavens, I thanked the spirits of my people for their help, to recover my mate.

I kissed her hair. "I want you to know I will be patient and wait; take all the time you need, even if I have to wait a thousand years, you are more than worth it."

She leaned back and looked me in the eyes. "Jake, you have no idea how happy I am to return to my best friend again," she admitted

"Bells, I am very happy and very grateful to be a part of your life, to have that little girl, who has grown into a beautiful woman, back with me."

This was a very emotional moment for the both of us. We felt it in the way we held onto each other, as if afraid to lose each other again. I was so very happy to finally have my imprint, the love of my life in my arms.

She looked up at me again, deep into my eyes. "Whenever I was around you I felt as though a rope was pulling me to you, trying to join us… Do you know why?; It's very confusing. I could not explain why I felt so attached to you, when all I wanted was to get away from you. Without looking, I always know where you are… I don't know. Do you feel it too?"

"Yes, Bells, all the time," I replied. "I even feel you before you reach where I am."

I wanted to tell her about the imprint, maybe after we have gotten to know each other, all over again, and she feels that she can truly trust me.

"Jake, you have always been my best friend and always had a place in my heart and I'm happy to be with you again. I had no idea about the feelings you felt for me in your heart. I don't know where this will lead, but know that what I feel for you is very strong, but also very confusing, I…." She stopped and lowered her eyes.

"I know you're confused, I know you have strong feelings for me… don't worry, I told you I would give you all the time you need. I am not going anywhere, at least not without you."

I took her hand and placed it on my heart, so she could see how fast my heart was beating just for her. She smiled. "I'm so glad we had this talk," I said smiling too.

"Come on, let's get back to your home, my dad must be there already wondering where we are; besides I can't wait to enjoy our time as a family."

I loved how she said that, and grinned in happiness. I know there is so much more I needed to tell her, about our people and my job as one protector of my people and her place as my mate. I hoped when I told her of my other half, my wolf half, she wouldn't run away from me, but accept and love both halves. Now that I had her with me again, I wouldn't allow anyone or anything to come between us, to take her away from me again.

We walked back to my house hand in hand. We walked inside the house still holding hands. Charlie was there talking with my dad. They both turned towards us as we entered and noticed our clasped hands.

"I guess the talk went well," my dad commented.

I looked at Bella and we both smiled, then back to my dad. "Yes, extremely well. I have my best friend back, and this time I will not allow anyone to take her away from me." I looked directly at her dad when I said this.

"You knew the mechanic was my friend, Jake… and you didn't tell me," My girl chastised Charlie.

"It's not his fault, Bells. I asked him not to tell you; I wanted to tell you myself."

We talked for a while, and then Billy called us to dinner. This will be the first of many as a family.

**(Bella's POV)**

"How was this day, with your friends at the beach?". My dad asked once we began eating. "And how did you end up coming to La Push? I invited you many times to come with me but you always refused."

Just the memory of what happened at the beach had me flushing with every new memory. I looked to Jacob who was _smiling_ from ear to ear, then back at my dad and said. "It was an interesting day, and I had no plans to come here, but because of the circumstances…. Well, I'm glad I did."

"The truth is, Charlie…" Jake decided to speak. "… I went to the beach to look for her and brought her here. I spared her from that boy, Newton, who was flirting with my girl. In any case this is the happiest day of my life, and that happiness was caused by your daughter."

My dad looked at him and asked. "You found her on the beach with her friends?". Jake just nodded. My dad continued. "I understand why this is the happiest day of your life." He looked at me and winked.

I looked over at Jake. "Please forget about this afternoon."

"Sorry," Jake said. "I didn't want to embarrass you, Bells, but I won't deny that for me it'll be impossible to forget this afternoon."

"I guess not," Billy added. "But it's time to change the subject. By her blushes, I think that was a moment that she doesn't want to repeat."

Jake looked over at me with a small smile. "I am sorry, Bells; I didn't mean to cause you any embarrassment." He reached over and touched my hand. "You know that just being with you makes me happy, in any circumstances."

I looked into his eyes to see if he really meant what he said. But I saw the regret in his eyes and heard it in his voice. I smiled and squeeze his hands. "I believe you, Jake, let's just forget about it."

My dad cleared his throat. "So, Billy, how has the fishing being lately."

I knew that was his way of taking the spotlight off me, knowing how I hate to be the center of attention. We all began to eat the wonderful meal Billy made us as we listened to him and my dad talk about fishing.

When we were done eating, Jacob and Billy cleaned up, and after talking for a little while longer it was time to leave. I needed to rest, I felt tired, and in addition tomorrow is Sunday... just great. Jake offered to go with us.

My dad laughed at his antics, and said, "You really meant it when you said no one will ever take my daughter away from you again." We all laughed at that comment. Jake was taking very seriously all he said.

"Today was a very tiring day, I need to get home and get some rest. Jake, you'll have to let me go, you can't leave Billy alone," I told Jake. He didn't seem to be in agreement with what I said, but eventually nodded, and stayed with Billy.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I wanted very much to be the one to take Bella home. My dad reminded me about talking to my friends, but I knew what he meant and couldn't say it out right in front of Bella and her dad. I needed to arrange patrols and make sure Angela and Bella's house were well protected. Besides, I wanted to know what had happened to Embry, and make sure everything went well for my friend.

I picked her up and held her to me, breathing her sweet, intoxicating scent into me, then kissed her on the cheek and told her I would call her when she woke in the morning. She kissed me back on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Goodnight Jake." Her breath in my ear caused a chill that ran through all my body. This woman was going to be my perdition... I swear she would.

After that, they both left, and I had to restrain myself from following. I had to let her go, but tomorrow I would go to her home to be with her. Now there was nothing and no one to stop me from spending time with my girl... finally.

**(Bella's POV)**

When we got home and got out of my dad's patrol car, we were walking towards the front door, when my dad said. "Bella, did you forget to lock your window again?".

"No," I replied looking up, and saw that it was indeed slightly opened. That was becoming a common occurrence and was making me very nervous. But... why would be open?. This was the home of the Police Chief of Forks; nobody would dare to come here. So, why was my window open again?.

**(Edward's POV)**

I stood among the trees waiting to see Bella; Alice had come to warn me that Charlie and Bella would be coming home soon. The two of us remained in the woods when they pulled up and I looked through Charlie's mind for information about what they did on the rez. I grunted low in my chest at what I saw in Charlie's mind, and what happened between Jacob and Bella.

"Edward, something happened; I completely lost Bella's future. I can't see it at all; it's as if she had died, or…. It has something to do with the Quileute, and now her future is completely tied to the Alpha's. I came to warn you, because as soon as they crossed the border, I saw Charlie's future, that they will be arriving home soon."

She grabbed my arm to get my attention, because all I could think about was what she said about losing Bella's future.

"I can't see her future, Edward. Do you know what that means?".

_Of course I know what that means, and I'm not willing to let that happen. She will be my mate, not of that dog_, I thought.

"Yes," I replied. "That means I must move my plans forward."


	17. Chapter 17: La Push

Hey wolf girls, this chapter focuses only on to J&B and the pack. I did not want to have other interferences, mainly from the bloodsuckers. J&B deserve some time together to enjoy themselves, without the worries that will haunt them soon. You'll see in the next chapter. But now, to enjoy only of J&B.

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62, for your help, I do appreciate you so much; and thanks to my wolf friend, Ladyofspain.

**Estrella, este capítulo está dedicado a ti cariño.**

**Chapter Seventeen: La Push**

**(Bella's POV)**

An unknown fear hit me. I couldn't understand why my window was open, when I was certain I closed it.

"I'll go up and close it for you," my dad offered as we entered the house.

"No, I'll do it," I replied, as I started making my way up the stairs.

"I'll make sure everything down here is as it should be, while you do that," he stated, walking towards the kitchen.

I slowly made my way upstairs, fear still beating at me. I stopped at the entrance of my room, quickly clicked the light switch by the door and looked around. Seeing nothing amiss, I walked fully into it. Before closing the window, I looked under the bed and inside the closet to make sure I wasn't going to be closing anyone or anything in here with me.

Seeing that there was nothing, and everything was in place, I walked over to the window and closed it. Turning from the window, I looked around, and rubbed my arms, noticing for the first time how cold my room was. I had the urge to make sure my window wouldn't magically open again, so I turned and checked to make sure it was truly locked.

I was making my way back downstairs, because I didn't feel like being up here by myself right now, when I heard the phone ring. My dad answered.

Charlie called to me. "Bella, it's for you."

"Okay, I'm coming," I replied. Reaching him, I took the phone. "Thanks dad."

It was Angela. "Hey Ang," I greeted. "I was thinking about you and how you were. I'm glad you called."

_"__Honey, don't worry,"_ she replied. _"I've seen some very strange things, but it's better if I tell you about them tomorrow. How about we get together tomorrow for a girls day in Port Angeles?. We could get something to eat."_

"It sounds like an excellent idea," I agreed. "Because I have a few things to tell you too."

I heard the smile in her voice when she said, _"I suppose so, like me, but all is well. And how are you?"._

"I'm fine and very happy. I'll give you all the details tomorrow." I smiled to myself. "The important thing, we are both fine after a rather stressful and unusual day."

We both laughed and said goodbye, agreeing that Angela would pick me up in the morning for a trip to Port Angeles. After saying a few words to my dad, I went upstairs, feeling very tired all of a sudden. After going through my nightly ritual, I went to bed.

**(Jacob's POV)**

After Bella and Charlie got in his patrol car and pulled away, I stood and watched until it was out of my sight, into the darkness. I felt happier than I had felt in a long time. I knew I would be able to claim her as my own soon, but I promised to give her time, and time is what I would give her. The heart of that girl belonged to me. I hoped that soon she would truly realize that, and accept me as her boyfriend, though that word boyfriend, paled in comparison to what we really were to each other. I couldn't wait for the day she wanted to be with me voluntarily, without feeling obligated—but because she accepted what we meant to each other. She belonged to me, although she didn't admit it, her heart was mine, and soon it would be her body.

When I could no longer see their car, I decided to give Sam a call and ask for them all to come to my house. There were things I needed to talk to them about. While I waited, I spent a few moments talking to my dad.

"Well, Son," my dad said to me. "Today has been quite an interesting day for you."

"Interesting doesn't even cover it," I replied. "Today has been the happiest day of my life. I finally have my best friend back and soon hope to have her as my girl. I want the Luna of my people to be here, and to be living in my home with me as my woman. But I'll need your help, because before that, I need my Bells to know that other side of me… I'm scared that when I show her that side of me, she'll flee. I hope that doesn't happen, because I'll die without her… if she rejects me…"

"Easy, Son, she has strong feelings for you," my dad reassured. "That's very clear, don't worry, soon she will come to you."

Just when he said that, all the guys walked into the room, including Quil and Embry. "Of course it will be so," Sam commented. "And then we'll have our Luna with us."

"Then you can finally kiss your girl," Paul added jokingly. "I'm tired of being in your mind, thinking of all the things you would like to do with her and… do at her; and I won't say anymore, at least not in your dad's presence."

Everyone laughed because they knew exactly what Paul was talking about. When everyone settled down and we were seated, Sam remarked. "Don't worry; she'll realize soon just what you two mean to each other, as Billy said."

I decided to try to get my mind off her for a few minutes and talk of something else.

"So, what happened when you followed Ben and Angela today?". I asked Embry.

"Ben was very hard on Angela," Embry replied, anger evident in his face. "I had to intervene, because he was trying to force her to return to him. It's a lucky thing Quil was there to intervene or I would have beaten his ass. It would've ended badly for everyone, especially for Ben. He would've ended up in the hospital."

I could feel the happiness coming from my friends despite what Embry just told us, and I knew it was the feeling that we were making progress with our girls.

"I will invite Bella down here next weekend and want to include Angela. We'll have a bonfire and invite the council members; it's time for the girls to know more about the tribe and our legends. I'm hoping my dad will tell the stories of our people," I informed them.

"Will you tell her she's your imprint and what that means?". Paul asked me.

"Yes, I will. I'm going to wait for the opportune moment, because I want her to be with me, because she's in love with me, the same way I'm in love with her—not because of some imprint magic. If I had imprinted on some other girl, I'd pity her, because there's no room in my heart for her; my Bells has it all."

"She loves you. The imprinting is just an added bonus," Sam tells me.

"I hope so, Sam. Being away from her is becoming more painful everyday."

I turned to Embry. "What about you and your feelings for Angela?"

"I sense that Angela has always had feelings for me… It was my fault that I didn't give myself the chance to meet her before. I guess everything happens for a reason. My feelings for her have intensified, and I hope to spend more time getting to know her."

"Well, if you want a bonfire and for me to re-tell the stories for the girls' benefit, that's what I will do. Furthermore, then we have to warn them of the dangers around us… the cold ones especially," my dad stated.

We all nodded as he continued, "This is especially important to me, because Bella has always been a daughter to me, and I don't want her ignorant of the world she lives in. She will soon become a true daughter, the way my son dreams of."

Everyone smiled at that. "Apart from the legends, will you show her the other side of you?." Seth asked me.

"I will, if given the chance to, because I think the time will be ideal. But it would kill me if she ran away. She's not Quileute, and maybe she doesn't want to have anything to do with this mythical world we are all a part of." That thought truly saddened me.

"Don't worry, Jake," Sam assured me. "Her feelings for you are strong, stronger even than the fear she may feel at the realization that you are part wolf, and that his purpose is to protect our people—and all people from the cold ones. Be confident as I am that everything will be fine."

"I also hope my Ang doesn't panic, or be afraid because of it," Embry added. "But if there are doubts, I'm sure Angela and Bella will be a great support to each other."

"That is very true," my dad added. "You two are very fortunate to have imprinted on two such wonderful girls. They will blend seamlessly into our culture."

"Thanks, Dad. But now we need to go on patrol; Forks will now be on our permanent watch, especially the homes of our girls. I'll make the first round to Forks."

"And I'll take the second round," Embry volunteered.

We spent a few minutes after that, while I prepared our patrol schedule. Before the guys left when they did, I wished my dad a goodnight, then made my way outside, undressed and then phased when I made it to the woods. Jumping, I phased mid flight and began running as soon as my paws hit the forest floor and didn't stop until I reached my love's home. Though I did patrol other areas, I spent most of the night under her window, wishing for the time I could sleep with her safe in my arms. When it was time for Embry to patrol, I traded places with him and ran back to La Push.

I went straight for the bathroom when I made it home; I needed to take a shower—a very cold one. My imagination was working full-time tonight with thoughts of my woman, and a cold shower would be wise.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was pleasantly surprised to see another beautiful sunny day on waking the next morning. Sitting up in bed, memories of yesterdays' revelations came back to me, and of the dreams I had last night. Jake was present in my dreams. Remembering that my dad had to go into work today, and surely he was gone; I rushed through my morning ritual. I decided on wearing black jeans that molded to my body, with boots, a strapless top and a vest to cover it, complemented the whole outfit.

After I was dressed, I went down to begin breakfast, but before I made it to the kitchen someone knocked on the door; _that must be Angela_. But when I opened the door, there stood the imposing figure of Jake. I glanced behind him and noticed that Embry was seated in the car. I was surprised but happy to see Jake here. Memories of my dream came back to me again and I was sure my face became red at the memory.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. But he swooped down and picked me up with one arm. Walking into the house, he closed the door with the other, and then held me close to him with both. I had to admit, I was impressed by his strength. I flushed and was a little embarrassed by the feelings I had being held in his arms. He must have noticed.

He whispered close to my ears. "Bells, you have to get used to this kind of greeting and farewell, because this is how it'll always be, holding you in my arms."

I subconsciously placed a hand over my heart. In a seductive whisper, Jake requested, "Bells, don't protect your heart from me, just hold me please, babe." I relented and threw my arms around him, holding him close.

"Good morning, Jake," I whispered.

I felt so safe and protected in his arms, and his love for me seemed to go out through his every pore.

**(Jacob's POV)**

It was amazing that such a simple greeting could elicit such a powerful effect on me. But that game, we could both play.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered close to her ear, making sure my warm breath affected her and was rewarded by the shiver I felt go through her and the rapid beat of her heart. I walked over to the sofa with her still in my arms and sat down, placing her in my lap. Oh God, she looked so beautiful. I took a moment to let my gaze travel over her in admiration. She seemed to have a hard time looking me in the eyes, and kept her gaze low, looking at her hands. I placed my fingers under her chin and raised her face up to look at me.

"I came without warning because I was dying to see and be with you; Embry also wants to see Angela, but by the way you're dressed, it seems you have already made plans."

"Yeah," she replied. "Angela and I made plans to have a girl's day in Port Angeles, but we should be back early."

"Good. When you return I'd love for you come down to La Push and spend the day with me."

She agreed. "Sure, I'd like that."

She got off my lap. "I'm about to make some breakfast, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I'd love to," I replied.

We walked to the kitchen, and together made breakfast. We were at the table eating and talking, when I heard a sound outside and knew it was Angela. She knocked on the door and we both went to answer it. Angela and Embry both walked in together. Bella invited them both to breakfast. Angela said she already ate, but Embry accepted, so we both walked back to the kitchen with the girls. Embry and I sat down to breakfast while listening to them talk.

"Jake invited me down to La Push, so I'd like to get back early enough to go," Bella said to her.

Angela smiled. "Embry invited me also."

"Call me when you reach the border," I told Bella. "You won't be able to find the way for you alone."

"I agree," she replied. "The way seemed so complicated to Leah's house yesterday."

I smiled self-consciously. "Actually, Sam took the long way yesterday, so you couldn't escape."

Her eye widened in surprise, and then said, "So I guess Sam is your logistical support."

"Yes, I admit I have a lot of logistical support." I smiled at the memory. "And all have done a great job, because getting to recover you has been very difficult."

"That's true," Embry added. "You don't know how much Jake has worked discoursing the way to show you the kind of man he really is. But the truth is, you also had the best logistical support in Ang; she did an excellent job. You're very clever at escaping from a man." The memory of those days made me smile. Actually, despite everything, I enjoyed chasing her.

Close to Bells, I took every opportunity I had to touch her, feel her skin, her warmth, either accidentally touching her or holding her by her waist, caressing her hair, or hands. I dreamed many times about it, and I wouldn't miss a chance. I noticed the surprise on her face, because she didn't expect me to touch her whenever I could. But I swear I couldn't help it; touching her was a necessity for me, if only slightly. Soon she would get used to my touch, and would want me to touch her. I was going to make that happen.

**(Angela's POV)**

After we talked for awhile, Bella went upstairs and collected the clothes she borrowed from Leah yesterday, and then we left. The boys followed us until we reached the turn off for La Push. When we reached Port Angeles, we decided to find a restaurant and have some lunch before doing anything else. When we reached a suitable place, we could talk, relaxed; I wanted to share with Bella all that had happened to me yesterday with Ben... and with Embry.

"I'm now free of the pressures of Ben, thanks to Embry," I told her as soon as we were seated.

"I know," she told me. "Jake also sent Quil to help Embry look out for you."

I was confused. "How could he tell him to do anything?; Is he their boss?."

"I have no idea. But I'll ask him later."

We brought the conversation to what happened on the beach yesterday. Jacob's reaction to seeing Mike there, it was the same reaction Embry had with Ben. I also told her what happened when Ben took me home, and how Embry came to my rescue. Fortunately, Quil was there to stop Embry, if not, he would have beaten the hell out of Ben.

"I was driving to my house, when Ben made me stop the car. Then, when we stopped, Ben wanted to continue driving, but I got out of my car. That's when I saw Embry and Quil out in the woods; I swear I don't know how they got there—and at that time—but they were absolutely timely. When Ben saw him, he started yelling and saying that he knew it was because of Embry I didn't want to go back with him. Before I answered, Ben began to force me to get back into the car, and started to squeeze my arms. I tried to get Ben to let me go, but he was like crazy, and uncontrollable. Then, in a way unexpectedly quick, Embry took Ben by the collar and forced him to let me go. Luckily, Quil was there, because otherwise, I swear Embry would have sent Ben to hospital; it's evident that these Quileutes are very strong." We smiled at that reality.

"Ben ended up on a bus back to Forks. Quil returned to La Push, and Embry took me to my house. Embry and I stood at my door and had a very long conversation. Bella, that moment was like a dream for me, to be with Embry talking; that was the best part of the day. The way he looked at me, as we talked, I noticed an interest that I had never noticed before." I'm sure my face reflected my joy.

"You are a beautiful girl inside and out, and Embry became aware of it; also, he helped you to get rid of that harassing Ben. I'm happy for you Ang; I say that with all my heart." I know that Bella did, she was my best friend.

**(Bella's POV)**

I listened to what my friend was saying with interest and astonishment, but mainly happiness for her.

"I didn't expect this shift between Embry and I; I didn't even expect to become his friend. He seemed unavailable to me, and now we're friends," she continued.

"So that you're telling me, things seem to be cementing between you and him," I observed. "And from what I saw earlier, you two get along very well, at least as friends."

"Exactly, at least as friends—I don't know what will come of it, but I'm enjoying the moment. Embry is very nice and attractive. I wish I knew more about him but the Quileute people are very closed."

I agreed. "That's true. They are a very closed group, but can become the best friends you could you ever want. My father's best friend is Billy, Jake's dad, and my best friend has always been Jake. I believe that Embry has found a very good friend in you; only time will tell if it becomes more."

"Indeed, the fates will tell," Angela said. "But now, I'm going to focus on seeing him just as a friend and enjoy the moments with him."

After her last statement, I told her what happened to me when I accompanied Jake back to La Push, and what he told me about the feelings he has for me.

"He has all the traits that make him a wonderful man," I said with feeling. "Any woman would be happy to call him her own, and he's mine."

"I'm happy that you two are friends again," she replied. "I can guess how he has longed for you to visit him there." She smiled softly. "Even a blind man can see how you two truly feel about each other. When he looks at you, I feel as though I'm interrupting a private moment."

I couldn't help blushing about what he said to me yesterday. "Last night, he told me how he felt about me and left me in no doubt of his intentions, but said he would give me the time I needed. Oh, Angela, really this is unexpected for me… he is so wonderful, so different from the man I ran away from."

"And did he say why he behaved that way, when he first saw you again?." She asked.

"Yes. And that left me more embarrassed, because he says he has had feelings for me since we were children, when we were only 7 years old."

"So how do you feel about all this?".

I thought about that question for a few seconds. "This is all new to me, I am extremely cautious and I have always thought of Jake as my best friend. When I arrived in Forks, after that first meeting, I refused to think of him as a man, but I will not deny he is an incredible attractive man. I was 7 when I went away, now I'm back at 18, that's 11 years I missed and want to recover and return to how it use to be. There are things about him I don't know, but I know he wants me to get to know him fully. "

I wondered how to phrase what else I wanted to say. "Angela, I can't deny that I'm incredibly attracted to him, much more than I ever imagined. I don't know how to define it, but I feel an undeniable need to be with him, even just to look at him. I feel as though something is missing when I'm not with him and that need becomes painful when he's not by my side." I ended, feeling a wave of confusion overwhelm me.

"Well if he's giving you the time you need, you should feel confident that you will make the right choice." She reached over and gently squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, Bella; I'm sure everything will become clear to you, in time."

We smiled at each and continued talking. After eating, we walked around Port Angeles, before leaving to go to La Push.

**(Jacob's POV)**

When Bella called me from the border, Embry and I went in my car and led them back to Leah's house, where everyone was gathered, including the council members. I wanted Old Quil to know the woman who stole my heart.

My Bells and Ang were received warmly by the girls and the pack. We talked for awhile but Embry had plans for Ang and him. Embry invited her to his house to see his mother. When they left, I introduced Bella to Old Quil. She gave him a kiss on the cheek in greeting. I grinned to myself; the sweetness of my girl could charm anyone. Even Old Quil, by the way he was looking at her, was already charmed and he was known to be very serious. He took her hand and inhaled her aroma, a smile spreading across his face.

"Welcome to our village, Daughter", he said still smiling. He kissed her on the cheek, then he glanced at me. "You have made the best choice; she is beautiful inside and out. I can smell her purity."

I looked at Bella and saw surprise written on her face, and confusion at what he just said. I took her hand and squeezed it lightly in support, then placed my arm around her waist. Then I turned back to Old Quil. "Thank you sir, and I agree, I always knew she was the right choice for me." Turning back to Bella, she looked even more puzzled, but I just smiled and invited her to go for a walk on the beach. I was happy that Old Quil accepted Bella, he had the ability to look at someone and see the purity of their soul, but he didn't say anything I didn't already know. She had an aura of innocence and tenderness that anyone could see.

I invited my Bella to walk to the beach; I took her by the hand. I noticed expressions of happiness of my friends and family as we passed. I knew they were happy for me, but Bella seemed a bit evasive. Clearly she wasn't used to walking hand in hand with a man. She wasn't accustomed to our familiarity; but gradually, I hoped to become more accustomed to it. I still held her by her hand, as we walked. It was so easy for us to be together, so natural, we complemented each other.

I took her to all my favorite places along the beach. We talked about all that had happened in the 11 years since we had been apart; she told me of her mother's re-marriage. I spoke of my mother's death and how painful it was for all of us. I also told her of my sisters moving away from La Push, but that I could never leave, because I was next in line to be head of the tribe and had a responsibility to my people. She seemed absorbed with everything I said, and even commented on how comfortable and welcome she felt here. She thought our people were warm and loving, just by the way they welcomed and accepted her and Angela. Then she asked about Old Quil and what he was talking about earlier.

"It's called Quileute magic or something," I replied. "But Old Quil can see the purity or wickedness of a person's soul; he could smell your purity…. Also the purity and innocence of your body… He just confirmed what I already knew." I could not hide my delight of what Old Quil confirmed.

She blushed, and asked. "You mean Old Quil, only with his eyes, could see the evil or goodness of my heart… and could see my innocence?."

I nodded, and she blushed even more. "Don't be ashamed, Bells. Your eyes are very transparent, when I look into them I can see your soul… you don't even know how to lie." We smiled at each other. "I can't deny I'm happy that Old Quil confirmed what I always knew in my heart to be true."

"Are you saying you thought… about me being a virgin?". she asked flushing.

"Sorry, it wasn't something I thought, I just knew… I didn't mean to upset you; I…"

She put her finger on my lips, stopping my words. "Don't apologize; Jake, we should be able to talk about anything, and I'm glad that you are completely honest with me. I guess you now have an advantage over me; you know more about me than I do about you."

"Bells, you can ask me anything. But I want to tell you something. I have never been interested in another woman; there is only one woman I have ever loved. I want to learn and experience everything with her. I want my first time to be with her… and my second time, and every time… for the rest of my life, only with her."

I looked deeply into her eyes, wanting her to see the depths of feeling I had for her. She blushed and looked down. I used my fingers to raise her eyes to mine. "Now we're even in this aspect, and besides, I wanted you to know, you stole my heart at age 7. I knew one day you would come back to me—it was only a matter of time, and although I met some girls, there were none that could compare to you."

We stood by a tree and I sat against it, pulling her onto my lap and felt her tremble in my arms. "Jake being with you makes me feel a host of feelings and emotions new to me. All I truly know is that with you I feel loved and protected. But, how can this be when we just met yesterday?; It's as if our relationship could never be broken… I don't know how to explain it."

"You'll never be more loved and protected with anyone as you are with me. Soon you'll understand why our relationship is particularly strong. It's true that only yesterday we met again, but my feelings for you have always been present, especially since you've returned. If before the child loved you; now, Bells, the man loves you, completely."

I pulled her close and kissed the top of her hair, pulling her intoxicating scent into me. We sat there for a while holding each other. Then we got up and hand in hand again, started walking back to Leah's house.

When we reached the house, Bella and I greeted Charlie, who was invited by my father, then she joined in and helped the girls to prepare the food. Leah informed us that Embry called and said that Angela would be having dinner at his house with his mom.

"This, I saw coming," Kim stated smiling. "I'm happy for him."

When everything was done, we all went out in the back yard and enjoyed a delicious meal. We were just cleaning up when Embry and Angela re-appeared, holding hands—a fact that was not lost on anyone. When everything was put away, Charlie informed the girls it was time to go. Embry and I didn't want to be parted from them, so he went with Angela and I accompanied Bella and Charlie to Forks.

**(Bella's POV)**

Jake walked me inside the house, but I knew he would have to leave soon; it was late and tomorrow was a school day. "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?". Jake asked.

My dad heard him, turned and looked at him funny. "I see you were serious about nobody ever separating you from my daughter. Well, good luck in convincing her."

Jake smiled and touched my cheek, like a child asking for a gift. "Look, just for tomorrow; if I turn out to be a good shuttle service for you, hire me indefinitely."

I couldn't help laughing at his antics. He was so cute, doing everything to make me laugh and trying to convince me.

"Well, I love my independence… but tomorrow I'll test you and see if I like your transport contract."

The smile of joy was breathtaking as it lit his face. We talked a little more about schedules until it was time for him to leave. He hesitated. "I don't want to leave," he said sadly.

"Yes, but Embry should be waiting," I replied. "Tomorrow we'll leave early."

We stood there, looking at each other; the tension in the air began to increase. He started to approach me, closing the distance between us. I tried to think of something to distract me from his ambush, but without success. I started to say something... rather, to stammer something.

"Mmmm... I have to go... into my house... I have things to do, and..." Before I could finish that sentence he had me in his arms, held flush against his body. I was finding it hard to leave, but I had to because he showed no signs of leaving _my_ side. I didn't want him away from me, I felt so happy and safe in his arms. It was costing me more than I could imagine, but I was aware that I should do it, because he seemed frozen in time. I tried to speak but my voice was shaking. At that time, his cell phone rang; it was Embry.

He spoke while still holding me with one arm. When he finished speaking he said to me, "This is really hard for me… and you aren't helping me with anything." I looked at him puzzled, not understanding what he was saying. Then he whispered, "You're not helping me to go... you're like a magnet to me."

I felt his breath on my ear and felt chills go up my spine. It was the same feeling I sensed with every one of his touches, today in my kitchen. But I knew it was I who must end this delicious torture, because he seemed unable to do so. I held him close for a minute, kissed him on the cheek, and then quickly entered my house, saying goodbye.

**(Jacob's POV)**

Embry and I made our way home in silence, each in our own thoughts. I walked in my house still thinking. _"Damn, I was lost, I couldn't help myself, I couldn't, didn't want to leave her. This separation is becoming more desperate, especially since she realized I was her long lost friend. The man has always loved her and can wait a little longer, but the wolf wants to claim her now."_

_Yeah, I'm talking to myself now. I must be really losing my mind._ After taking a cold shower, I went to bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow, and was up bright and early the next morning. After doing everything I had to do, and saying goodbye to my dad, I went and picked Bella up. When we arrived at school, I helped her out of the car. Everyone was in the parking lot—my friends and the Cullens. I took her hands, and knew the effect this would have on her fans, especially Mike and Edward. I was showing everyone that she was with me. I walked her to her class; I was saying goodbye, when Mike arrived.

With his face red with rage and jealousy, he asked her, "Bella… what is going on here?".


	18. Chapter 18: Edward's Plans

Hey wolf girls; in this chapter begin the real and unwanted interferences, mainly from the bloodsuckers.

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62 and Ladyofspain, I do appreciate you so much, my wolf friends.

**Chapter Eighteen: Edward's Plans**

**(Bella's POV)**

"What do you mean?." I asked, shocked that he felt he had the right to ask such a question.

"You and Jacob," Mike replied in anger. "What's going on between you two?."

I glanced at Jacob and his hands were clenched, looking at Mike in pure hatred. I knew I had to say something to defuse the situation or things could get really bad.

"Mike now is not the time to talk about that. Even though I don't think you have the right to ask that question; I will answer, but not here and not now," I said with finality.

Just as Mike opened his mouth to say something else, the teacher came by. "Let's get to class people," she ordered, before entering the classroom.

"You and I will talk after school. Until then, don't bother Bella," Jacob told him through clenched teeth.

After saying we would see each other later, I walked into class, happy that I wouldn't have to sit by Mike. But, remembering who I did have to sit by; my spirits dropped.

"Hello, Edward," I greeted just to be polite, then turned my attention to the front. I wanted to leave it at that, but obviously he wasn't going to let it end there.

"How was your weekend?." He asked in that chilling voice of his.

"Very good, but rather unusual," I replied, hoping he would just shut up now.

"Yes," he answered. "It seems that some things have changed." What the heck did he mean by that?.

"Look, Edward, I don't mean to be rude but I am not in the mood to talk; I have too much on my mind." I stated it as politely as I could. "We really need to be paying attention to the teacher."

"Okay, but I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, or just to vent, I'm always available;" He offered. "Remember that."

"Thanks for the offer," I replied. "But I have someone to talk to if I ever need him." Then I turned my full attention to the teacher.

When class ended, I rushed to get out of there, but Mike stopped me. Before he could say anything, Jacob showed up and put his arm around my waist and took me out of the class. Mike stopped us in the hall.

"I want to know what's going on." Mike insisted. "I suggest we go have a talk in the parking lot."

"If I ask you to let me talk to Mike alone, will you let me?." Jacob asked.

There was no way I was going to allow them to talk alone. Knowing Mike, he would say something to really piss off Jake and get himself hurt. In answer, I just looked serious at Jake.

"Okay… I won't ask." Jake continued.

We all decided to get it over with and proceeded to the parking lot.

When we reached Mike, he turned to me. "Look Bella, I wanted to talk to you alone, I don't see why this Quileute has to be here with us."

"First of all, do not refer to you and Bella as _us._ Second, this Quileute has a name, so from now on you refer to me as Jacob." He snapped.

I had to admit Jacob was a wonder to behold and very impressive in his anger, but Mike refused to back down.

"Okay, Jacob," Mike replied. "I'll repeat what I just said; my conversation is with Bella, not you." Then he turned to me. "Bella what happened?; We were just starting out; we went to the movies, the beach…."

I couldn't allow him to continue. Annoyed, I asked, "Mike, what are you talking about?, You and I never went out alone; we always went in a group, to the movies and the beach on Saturday…. Look, if I gave you the wrong impression, I'm sorry, but I don't think I did anything to make you suppose that you and I are together. You and I can only be friends, nothing more."

He got this calculating look. "But, beautiful, I thought that maybe… I thought… you and I could be together."

"No, Mike," I replied. "You and I are just friends and I do appreciate your friendship, but that's all, it is—friendship…. I just want to make that clear; it's all I can offer you."

I looked at Jacob after I said that, and he was smiling from ear to ear. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. When I looked around, I noticed everyone, including Jake's friends had gathered in the parking lot. I also noticed just how close Embry was standing to Angela.

"How dare you put your hands on her?," Mike said angrily. "You're just a shameless Indian."

Jake growled angrily, but I quickly stepped in before things got out of hand. "That's enough Mike, how dare you speak to him in that way! You have no right—"

Jake cut me off by taking hold of my chin. "Bells, I need to talk to Mike—just him and me. Trust me, this is an issue I need to handle by myself."

I didn't want to leave them alone, fearing what would happen, but I trusted Jake, so I nodded my agreement. He walked me over to where his friends stood, and then went back over to Mike. I didn't take my eyes off Jake, but Paul told me not to worry, because Jake would never do anything stupid. However, I still couldn't stop my worrying; hoping Mike wouldn't do anything crazy, because if he did, he would be the looser in that battle.

**(Jacob's POV)**

This was the last straw, the little dweeb insulted me in front of my Bells, but what truly angered me was the way he acted as though he had some kind of hold on her. Bella was my mate, my life companion and he needed to understand that right now.

"Look, I have not treated you as you deserve …" I began. "… because Bella thinks of you as a friend, but now I will make things clear, and I will not repeat it. If you think calling me an Indian offends me, you're very much mistaken. I am very proud to be Quileute."

He smiled, ironically, but I continued. "As for being shameless, never try to project your image onto me, I would never be with anyone else, only Bella. Never again try to take advantage of any situation regarding her." I was very calm as I said this, but memories of that day on the beach with her bombarded me.

My teeth clenched. "I know what you thought to do with Bella when you took her to the beach, and I know very well how you have been chasing her…"

He interrupted by asking, "And isn't that what you have been doing… chasing her?."

"That's true," I replied. "But there is a difference between you and me. She has my respect, but you're just trying to take advantage of her."

He interrupted again. "That's not true; I really like her, very much."

I groaned in frustration. Was that supposed to make me feel better?. "That didn't stop you from being disrespectful to her when you were at the beach, by trying to force yourself on her. You were so controlled by your hormones; you could hardly leave the water. Who knows what you would have tried to do with her if she had gone with you instead of me to La Push." I took a deep breath and tried to control my anger, but remembering that day and Mike's strategy pissed me off, so I continued. "Listen to me Newton, the way you acted towards Bella was very wrong; she's a lady. Never again in your life approach her. Do I make myself clear… Newton?."

"And what makes you think I'm going to do what you tell me?; I told you I really like her, and I know she can prefer me." He replied smugly.

A growl erupted from me and I almost lost all control, but I heard my friends tell me to calm down, not to lose my temper. I pivoted to look where Bella was standing with my friends, and let her presence and her intoxicating scent calm me. I turned back to Mike.

"I doubt you can get her—not now—not with me involved. I wish with all my heart to make her mine alone and I will do everything… everything to make it so."

"It seems you have competition," Mike replied. "Your task won't be as easy as you think."

As if he was any real competition. "I don't want to disappoint you, but you're wasting your time. As you may have noticed, she has no interest in you as a boyfriend. Instead, she feels comfortable with me, because we have been friends for a lifetime. There's no way in this world anyone can separate her from me."

"And what if she decides to be with me?"; he asked.

I smiled and replied pointedly, "That will never happen. You know why?; Because you didn't treat her like she deserves, so you've lost her before you've even begun."

It seemed Bella was getting impatient and wasn't going to wait any longer, but before she reached us, I cautioned Mike, "Newton, remember well what I said, don't disrespect my Bella and don't try anything with her."

Bella walked over to us and took my hand. "Come on, Jake, let's just go." The feel of her hand in mine and her scent surrounding me had a quick and calming affect on me. I then noticed a few others were now standing out here. Alice, Jasper and Edward were watching us intently.

I knew Edward figured out what was going on by now, because of his mind reading abilities. He must realize Bella was beginning to take her place among the Quileute people and was protected by us all, but much loved by me.

**(Bella's POV)**

I couldn't understand why the boys were telling Jacob to calm down, when he couldn't have possibly heard them from way over here. But he looked up and nodded towards them as if he did. I recalled the times Angela and I could swear they could hear us talk, despite the distance. I wanted to know what Jacob and Mike were talking about, because I knew I was involved, so I decided to walk over there and find out or put an end to it.

Jake assured me everything was fine and said we should talk at lunch. I agreed to sit with him, which I did.

The rest of my classes went by uneventfully and I met Angela on the way to the cafeteria.

"I'm sitting with Jake at lunch," I informed her.

"I thought you might. You've never had lunch with him before, and you know what?."

"What?." I asked, smiling with her.

"Embry asked me to sit with him at lunch too. _And_, I agreed to it." She smiled wider. "I guess the other girls will have to do without our company today." She looked at me curiously. "So, I see you came to school with Jacob today."

"Yes, he asked me to come with him to school, but I actually love being with him," I replied. I knew I was grinning like a fool, but I didn't care.

"What about Mike?." She asked cautiously. "What are you going to do about him?"

I looked at her, confused. "Why should I have to do anything about Mike?. He and I don't have a relationship. We were never close like that, and I already made it clear to him that friendship is all I can give him. After the way he behaved on the beach, we'll be more like acquaintances now."

Angela nodded her head in agreement with me, but before we could continue our conversation, Jacob and Embry entered the cafeteria. Everyone else was already there so we informed the girls we would not be having lunch with them today, so they decided they would sit with the other boys, but hoped to eat with us again soon.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I took Bella's hand and went up to collect lunch; I paid for ours. Bella tried to resist my paying, but I let her know it was a pleasure to do things for her. Then I took her to sit at a separate table from the others. I glanced around as we sat and noticed the look Lauren was throwing Bella; she also seemed to notice.

"Maybe we'll have a problem with Lauren too." She stated.

"She better not. I already made it clear that I won't put up with anymore flirting from her."

Though I said that, I kept my ears open for any out of the way remarks coming from her table or the Cullens. I did hear Lauren's friends comment on how unfair it was that I showed no interest in the girls here, until the new girl came. I wasn't worried about their petty jealousies; what truly concerned me were the Cullens. I knew Edward found out what happened this weekend by not just reading my mind, but the mind of my friends. I was sure he now knew of Bella's and my connection and that our friendship was now restored. I was sure that bloodsucker had some plot in his mind on how to get my Bells away from me. Though he did have a mind reading advantage, he could never succeed; I would make sure of that.

I decided to get my mind off everything and just enjoy being with Bella, then I thought of something she might like.

"I have something in my garage at home I'd like to show you." I told her.

"What is it?." She asked curiously.

"Just some toys I'm repairing," I replied, refusing to give anything away. "Maybe you should come down and see them for yourself." I suggested.

"I can't; I have a lot of schoolwork to do this week and some of them are projects with Angela."

"I was talking about this weekend, Bella. I already spoke to your dad about it. He was planning on going down for a weekend fishing trip with my dad, so I asked if you could spend the weekend with us. You can bring Angela along with you."

Her chocolate eyes lit up. "That sounds like a great idea."

I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her and not just on the weekend. "Do you mind if I tag along and join you in some homework?." I asked hopefully.

She agreed, and invited me over today after school. It seemed most of her time would be taken up with Angela, but not today, and, I wondered if she would really have any time left over for me. It was so comfortable being with her—easy as breathing—so I was disappointed when it came time to go back to our separate classes. We talked to our friends before we left. I wanted her to feel comfortable with them, become more integrated in their lives, because she had to gradually prepare to be Alpha female of our tribe. She was a strong, honest girl, with a heart that had a great capacity to love. She was already accepted, especially by my dad, who saw her as a daughter and the mother of his future grandchildren.

After school I asked my friends to keep an eye on my dad for a while, just in case he might need something, and then went with Bells. We spent all evening together working on our separate homework. I wished we could spend more days like this together— everyday in fact. I knew it would be that way soon.

When Charlie came home we had just finished fixing dinner. It was no secret to me that Charlie was happy to see me here with Bella. He knew how I felt about her and that I would protect her with my life. After dinner Bella got up from the table and I got ready to leave. The thought crossed my mind that Bella never took the initiative to approach, touch, or hug me. I knew we were both inexperienced in that matter, but with her, I always felt the need to be close, even if it was just a touch. I would help her to overcome her reluctance.

I took her hand and asked, "So, were you happy with the service man?." I grinned mischievously. "Were you happy with the transportation service?; And if so, would you give the thought to using this service everyday, from now on?."

She replied, very seriously. "Jake, I don't know if I want to. Although you were on time, and the car is beautiful, fast, and comfortable—but if I decide to, I might not have the money to pay for your service."

I was confused for a minute. Was she serious?; Then I saw her struggling not to laugh. I bit my lip nervously at this funny situation. God, I loved her so much, and although I said I would give her time to come to terms with what we meant to each other, I planned on doing whatever I could to speed up the process. Little by little, without pressure, I would seduce my imprint to accept the love we felt for each other. It would be my pleasure and very pleasurable, enticing my Bells to come to me.

When she had said she couldn't pay for my service, I began to slowly walk towards her. Stalking over to her, the closer I got, the harder her heartbeat became. When I reached her, I took her in my arms.

"Bells, I'm the one who is the winner in this situation." I whispered to her. "Because everyday on that ride to and from school, my best friend and the most beautiful woman in the world will be sitting next to me." I gently kissed her cheek. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I want to make up for all the time I was separated from you and have no plans on ever having to be without you again, not if I can help it."

She began playing in my hair, hugging and massaging my neck. It felt wonderful—in fact the feeling of her hands on me was indescribable. I had dreamed of this, being close to her was heaven.

"I'll end up just boring you, Jacob, and I don't want that to happen." She told me sadly.

I moved back a bit and looked in her eyes. "Bells, I don't want to be apart from you for a minute. How could I get bored of your love?; Don't you realize how I feel about you?."

Bella was blushing profusely at my words, and the reactions of both our bodies so close together. Bella looked down and put her hand over her heart. I put my face close to hers and said, "Please allow me to keep picking you up and bringing you home."

She smiled lightly and nodded. I was so happy; I pulled her in my arms and held her close, before kissing her on the cheek and leaving. I had to leave quickly, because her lips were enticing me to forget about going slow. I would have ended up plundering her mouth with mine. I gave my promise and I didn't plan on ever breaking any promise I made to her, at least not of my own free will and not even then.

**(Edward's POV)**

Coming home after another day at school, learning lessons I have learned a million times before, I felt the need to be by myself. I didn't want to speak to anyone. I needed time to think, to make decisions. I was confident in the vampires' ability to seduce our victims, but it did not seem to work on Bella. I tried to approach her as just a man, but still no result. I even offered her help and friendship in her time of need, and what did she do?; She refused and left immediately without giving me any alternative.

I saw in Jacob's mind everything that happened over the weekend. I saw how he found her on the beach, and what happened after. I also saw that the Quileute tribal council accepted her. I knew she would be queen one day and they already loved her, finding peace and joy in her presence. But what I truly hated was the love I felt she had for Jacob. He was doing everything he could to keep her with him, slowly winning her over and he was doing well. The thoughts about how he felt about Bella were so loud; it was like he was yelling it at me. I knew it would only be a matter of time before she completely surrendered to her love for Jacob.

Alice broke me out of my thoughts by asking, "Are you going?."

"Yes." I replied simply.

_Are you sure about this?._ She asked me in her mind. _I want to see her with you, but think well about what you're planning; she's falling for him._

"Enough, Alice, you're not helping me with what you're saying." I snapped at her.

_Sorry, it's just that this situation is difficult, but I'm willing to give you the help you need._

"Don't worry, but I'll need your help very soon." I informed her, but refused to say more. I didn't want to talk about Bella in front of Rosalie and Emmet. I knew that Rosalie would be against changing Bella into one of us and Emmet always supported his wife. He didn't want that young girl to be forced into this life, to become one of us. I knew I would never find an ally in Rose, and she would be more than likely take up the cause of the Quileute people, to have Bella with them, and most important... with Jacob. However, the rest of my family supported me and wanted to see me happy with the woman I had chosen for my mate.

Carlisle wasn't home when we got there, so I called him and invited him to go hunting with me tonight. Hunting was just an excuse, to talk to him privately without Rosalie and Emmet overhearing. Alice went with us.

That night, deep in the woods far away from our home, I told Carlisle everything I found out about Jacob's progress with Bella and about the love they had for each other. Even without the imprint, Jacob loved her since they were children. The Quileute people already accepted and loved her as their future queen.

I looked at Carlisle pleadingly. "I want Bella to join me in this life, to become one of us," I began to explain. "But I cannot do it. She would hate me forever if I did, and never accept me. I want someone else to do it, and when she is alone and turned, I will offer her my friendship and help to learn about our way of life. Then eventually she can become my partner."

"You know if we do this Edward, we will have to leave Forks," Carlisle warned. "Because it means breaking the treaty, and when we leave, we can never return. But… I will help you; all that matters to me is that you're finally happy and not alone anymore."

I knew that turning the Alpha's mate, taking her away from him, would kill him; but what did I care, as long as I got what I wanted?.

"I think I know of someone who can do it," Carlisle informed me.

"Who?." I asked excitedly.

"There were four nomad vampires," Carlisle began. "Victoria, her partner James, Laurent, and his partner Yanara. They were hunting in Forks and Yanara passed the border and entered into the Quileute reservation; she was about to attack a child when Jacob, who was on patrol at the time, came upon them, He killed her, alone; Laurent came just when he was destroying her, and tried to attack Jacob, but Jacob is very strong. Laurent had no choice but to flee. The other wolves joined in the chase, but he ran across the border and met up with Victoria and James, then they all got out of the area."

"Yes, I remember you telling me about that a while ago." I said when he was done. "I also remember you saying that Laurent was looking for revenge against Jacob. This would be perfect; they and I have the same goal, and we both will get what we want— to destroy Jacob."

I knew it wouldn't be easy, I had to get in contact with them and present my proposal, they would need to return to this area, but where they cannot be found and wait for a time when Bella and Jacob are somewhere in the woods alone. As strong as Jacob was, I knew he would not be able to take on three vampires by himself and live. That day, while two of the nomads kept hold of him, the other nomad would take care of Bella, and make him watch as the other bites her, feeding our venom into his mate, changing her into one of us, his mortal enemy. The actions of watching the love of his life, his soul mate being turned into a vampire, will traumatize and weaken him so fully, that it would be easy to end his life then and there. So, after he is forced to watch it all, he would be put to death.

I would need the help of Alice, to use her gift to locate the nomads. I wished she could also see what the outcome of this all would be, but since she could not see the wolves, and Bella's future was now entwined with them, she could not see her future either. We would just have to make sure we did not fail.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

I knew that Edward's plan had a great chance to succeed. But I also knew that afterwards we would have to leave Forks forever, because sooner or later, the pack would find out that it was Edward's idea to change Bella. All that really didn't matter to me, as long as Bella didn't find out any of this, and my child was happy with the woman he loved. That was worth any sacrifice.

I was sure, though Emmet and Rosalie were against turning Bella, when they saw what had happened, not knowing Edward planned it all, would embrace her as part of our family. Even soft hearted Esme, who would never hurt a child, would accept her as another of her children. As long as they never learned of Edward's part, everything would be fine.

I wanted everything to work out for Edward and would give these nomads whatever they needed to help my child get what he wanted. I was even willing to pay for their help. No parent wanted to see their child unhappy and alone; I was no different, his many years of solitude would end once and for all. He would have what his family did, someone to share his life with, happiness and love. My son deserved to be loved, like the rest of us.


	19. Chapter 19: Wish me good luck

Well, soon will come the weekend, Bells and Ang are invited to La Push. The girls and the Quileute have planned a very fun weekend; but Edward also has his plans, and, unfortunately for J&B, Edward is very determined in what he is thinking to do. But for now, we'll let J&B enjoys their time together. Besides... we know that poor Jake is very anxious to have Bells at his home this weekend .

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62 and Ladyofspain, I do appreciate you so much, my wolf friends.

**Chapter Nineteen: Wish me good luck**

**(Bella's POV)**

My heart was still beating out of my chest after Jake left; just the thought of him had it racing. He was such a wonderful and caring man. How could my heart be not captured by him?. I turned and moved towards the kitchen, deciding I better concentrate on cleaning up around here and getting my mind off Jacob, but to do that everyday, was harder for me.

After finishing my chores, I went upstairs, went through my nightly ritual, and went to bed; seeming to fall asleep before my head hit the pillow. But it wasn't a restful sleep; I had a bad dream that had me uneasy, even in sleep. Though I have had bad dreams prior, this was a dream I never had before and in it was Edward Cullen.

In my dream, he was just standing there watching me and with him was a blonde man, who had eyes the color of blood. I became distressed and afraid as they both began stalking me. I couldn't move, couldn't run, all I could think to do is call out for Jake. For some reason I knew he was the only one who could save me. Just as they were about to grab me, I woke with Jake's name on my lips.

Thank God it was just a nightmare, but it seemed very real. Why was Edward Cullen stalking me? Edward has always seemed creepy, but this time... he was terrifying. I put my head on the pillow, and thinking of Jacob, I fell asleep.

Jake picked me up bright and early. When I opened the door to him the smile on his face was replaced by worry as he studied mine. It was not until we were in his car that he asked. "Did you sleep well last night?." I heard the concern in his voice.

"No, not really," I replied. "I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it?."

I nodded, and proceeded to tell him my dream. When I mentioned Edward's name, he pulled the car over.

Parking on the berm, he turned to me. "Bells, the Cullens are very dangerous, especially to you."

For some reason, I remembered what Alice told me, claiming the Quileutes were dangerous. I didn't believe that for a second; I felt more protected around them. And to be honest, I didn't want to be in the same room with the Cullens. But, how dangerous could they be?.

"I realize Edward and his family are different," I replied. "But I feel that they are dangerous for me, and I can't figure out why I feel that way. Maybe it was because of the way they tried to force a friendship with me. No matter the reason, I just don't like being around them."

I looked at him, hoping he would have some answers for me.

"Bella, I've wanted to say from the outset, that they're dangerous, but I haven't had the occasion to do so," he answered. "But this weekend I'll clarify any questions you may have, including questions about me, and about my life on the reservation. I just want to make clear that all I've said so far and all the confessions I've made, are true… everything."

I left it at that and decided I could wait for my answers, so I changed the subject.

"This'll be a very busy week for me. Angela and I will be working on several projects together. Everything is so much harder, since it's my last year."

I did realize this would be his last year also and just as hard, but I promised that we would study together with Ang.

"I also promised Leah and Kim we would be having lunch together, from time to time, just for a bit of girl time." I told him.

"That's good," he replied. "I'm glad you're getting along so well with the girls." He started the car back up and pulled off.

"Yeah, I feel very comfortable with them."

"Well, the girls seem to have a lot of love for you and Angela," he replied. "As long as I have my time to have lunch with you, I don't mind."

"Of course I'll have time for you." I told him. "After all, we've been friends forever and always will be."

The school day went by without incident, but, because soon we would have a short holiday coming up, we had many things to finish... and get it done well. After saying goodbye to everyone, I rode with Angela to my house.

After working on our projects for awhile, Angela turned to me.

"You know, Bella; our lives have changed so much since this weekend." I smiled and nodded my head, as she continued. "And those changes for me are wonderful. I never imagined I could be friends with Embry and the rest of his friends. They are all very nice to us—even gave us a great reception. But… there are things I feel we should know that they haven't told us."

"Ang, the truth is, there _are_ things they haven't yet told us," I replied. "But Jake told me that this weekend he'll clarify many doubts I have about him and his people—but not until the bonfire on Saturday afternoon. Although I have many questions, I'll wait until that moment, because he promised to answer them all, and I trust him."

Angela confirmed that Embry also asked her to wait until the bonfire.

"I want to tell you something that Jake told me today," I continued. "I think you should also know. He said the Cullens were dangerous, especially for me, and asked me to stay away from them. You know, I've always felt they were somewhat dangerous, I don't know exactly why, but Jake affirmed what I felt. Jake knows something about them, but I know he'll tell me soon."

"Those are the same things Embry said to me," she added.

"Oh yeah?." Ang nodded. "Well, for my part I assure you I'll do what was asked of me by my best friend." I smiled to myself at the thought of Jake and couldn't help flushing.

Angela smiled. "It seems that Jake's doing great things, because he's winning your heart, before moving on to other situations with you. Isn't that right my friend?."

"Jake is a gentleman," I replied. "And not given to pushing our limits."

But she contradicted. "Bella, I think he is subtly pushing the boundaries of your friendship. He's winning your heart little by little, without hurry and I think he's good at what he does."

I blushed at her answers. "Dangerously good. Every time, I feel closer and more attached to him. When he hugs or kisses me on the cheek, my body reacts in ways it never has before. My heart soars; I blush profusely, and I'm nervous. Sometimes I can't hold his gaze or say a word. His gaze burns me everywhere he looks at me, as if caressing me with his eyes."

"Bella, don't go thinking that Jake's feelings are just a crush. I think what he feels for you is very deep and meaningful. You'll always be safe with him."

I also wanted to know what was going on between Ang and Embry, so I changed the subject

"How are things with you and Embry?" I asked.

She smiled from ear to ear. "It's no secret to you that I've liked Embry for a while, but... it was as if he had never seen me before, until a few days ago when he and Jake came here to fix your car and he looked into my eyes. I feel like that day he had seen me for first time. It was strange but it was very deep."

"Our relationship with them has started very unconventionally, but it's wonderful." I replied.

**(Edward's POV)**

I saw Bella and the wolf share every moment they could. I saw in his mind how he enjoyed every moment with the girl I wanted for myself. Enjoying her aroma, the beating of her heart, her hugs, and her confidence. All that I wanted for myself; and soon would have.

I was thinking of not going to school to avoid seeing my future woman with another man. It felt as though my dead heart would die again. There was no martyrdom that ran in my mind to apply to that damn Quileute, that was stealing the reason for my existence. But if I did not go to school, I would not be able to see her in many days, and it was better seeing her with the dog than not seeing her at all. I could not go to her house at night any more, because the pack guarded her permanently now.

She has really touched the heart of the Quileute people. I could see the care they all had for her, waiting to welcome her as Luna to their Alpha, though the dog had not told her about the imprint, he would soon. I knew their loves was not from the imprint, but more pronounced and ancient, but I would distort the fate to my favor, because she would be my woman and not the dog's. And it seemed in this respect, my luck would change now.

My sister came to give me the news, through her mind so no one in the house could hear, especially Rosalie and Emmet. I saw in Alice's mind all I needed to.

In her mind she spoke, _"Edward, I finally tracked them down; they're in Alaska with the Denali clan. It seems that Laurent found solace with Irina, but Tanya tells me he still remembers his former partner, and although Irina is offering consolation for his loss, he won't pass up the opportunity for revenge if offered. Maybe we should go and see Carlisle at the hospital so we can talk quietly with him."_

I nodded my agreement and we left separately, so no one would suspect our plans. At the hospital, we informed Carlisle what we found out about the nomads, and where they were now.

"Well son, you decided when you'll go?"; he asked me.

"Tomorrow after school," I replied. "I want to see Bella and ask her to wish me good luck on my trip, and plans for the future. She is a friendly girl and I know she will wish me good luck with my plans; it will be a greater incentive for me, though she will not know, I will be keen to have her forever."

"And how long will you be out?; Do you need someone to accompany you?." Carlisle asked me.

"I will be out a couple of weeks; I do not want to rush anything. I do not want to make any mistakes; after all, I am doing this for my happiness and must get everything right. It is not necessary for anyone to go with me. I prefer for you to stay here. I do not want any issues of why you and I are going to Alaska. I will do things for myself; my happiness is at stake."

I could see the happiness on the faces of my father and my sister, but we were all aware how risky our plan was. We would be breaking the treaty and in doing so, the pack would pursue us, but without their Alpha and their Luna, the pack would be weak.

That night I thought about all the flaws that could wreck my plans, but sure there would be none. I wanted to go, as before, to her bedroom to see her before I went, to get drunk on her scent, but she was being guarded by the pack. But that would be brief… in a very short time.

Before going to school, I said to my family, I was going to Alaska to visit Tanya, saying I wanted to leave Forks for a while, to no longer be a masochist. They knew what I was talking about and thought it was a good idea and she would be a good distraction for me. Although some of them still could not see the depth of my feelings for Bella, but Carlisle, Esme and Alice certainly did.

I went to school and saw that Bella came with the Indian. That image would change very soon. He accompanied her to the classroom door and I heard in his mind his warning to her about staying away from us. Otherwise, they would have to narrow the treaty to a point where we wouldn't be able to move without breaking it, and we would miss Forks. The dog did not realize that soon we would all leave here, but Bella would be going with me.

In class we were working in groups of two and to my fortune Bella was paired with me. I realized that Bella was uncomfortable with me. Before, she perceived us as strange, but now the discomfort was deeper. I suspected it was because she was the mate of the Alpha male. Although she knew nothing about my family and me, she felt something, and therefore, she rejected us because she belonged to the pack. It was in their nature to reject us, because we were their enemies. I did not feel discouraged by her indifference and less now that I came to see her and say goodbye.

I took another strategy to speak to her, acting in the most humble way I could. "Bella, I hate to disturb you, but there is something I have to say to you and cannot say it after school because you are always with someone and I can never find the opportunity to talk with you."

She nodded, to my request. Though she was uncomfortable with me, she would listen, being the kind woman that she was. "Edward, I don't think this is the right moment, but you're right, it would not be possible after school, so I'll listen."

"This afternoon, I will be going out of town for a week—maybe more," I told her. "I have some personal business to attend to, which will also affect my family, but above all may imply a change in my future. I hope with my whole heart that it will, because if so, I will be the happiest man alive."

Bella listened to me, I hoped with interest, but I knew it was only courtesy. However, she listened and that is what I wanted.

I continued. "I won't be traveling with my family, so I won't see them for a while and… Also I won't see you; so wish me good luck that all goes well to cement my dreams and plans."

Bella looked at me for a moment; I drowned in those beautiful brown melted chocolate eyes; then she said: "Edward, if these plans are to achieve your dreams, I hope you do well and bring good news for you and your family."

I grinned with happiness, although she did not understand the reason for my joy. I was beaming. "I hope so too, with all my heart."

She nodded then turned and continued with our project. Though she tried not to show her discomfort, I could see it, but I didn't care. Just thinking about what was to come brought me joy. The class would end soon, and she would go off with the Quileute, and I would go to get the help I needed to achieve my goal: Bella Swan. Let the dog enjoy the last days he remained with my woman, because I would be the one who enjoyed her for the rest of my life.

**(Jacob's POV)**

During the week I spent a lot of time with my girl—well as much as time would allow. I knew she would be busy and I also had my responsibilities. I took advantage of seeing her at school and nights when I guarded her while she slept, sitting in the rocking chair of her bedroom. Her scent surrounded, calmed, and gave me contentment. The best part of the night was when she dreamt and called out my name. The way her voice sounded when she did, was the way I heard it in my fantasies. I could never wait until the morning to be in her company while she was awake.

I was planning on telling her that I guarded her in her room at night, so she wouldn't wake suddenly one night and be frightened, finding me sitting in her room watching her, thinking I was some kind of pervert. But soon I would tell her everything, including that I guard her every night.

Today, Friday, Bella and Angela would come down to La Push after school. Leah had told me that more than likely the girls would want to stay with her, because Angela barely knew Embry's family and maybe Bella would also remain with her friend. I agreed to this offer, though I hoped Bella would stay with me instead, but I would understand why she would rather stay with the other girls instead of me.

We all met in the parking lot after school. Angela told Embry she needed to go home and collect her things and would be staying with Leah. On hearing this I turned to Bella.

"And you, Bells, who are you staying with?." I asked.

"With you"; she said with confidence. My heart filled with joy when she said that.

My friends smiled, knowing the reaction her answer would bring me. I looked at her like a fool, but said nothing. Bella undoubtedly noticed the expression on my face.

"So, there is no objection for me staying in your house?; Because I can go—"

I stopped her. "No, Bella, no, please don't. There's no problem. What I want most is you with me in my house."

She blushed at my words. I always would think I have never seen anything more beautiful.

I drove her to her home to get her things and leaving a note for Charlie to let him know that she went on ahead to La Push with me.

On the way she asked, "Is your sofa comfortable?".

"Why do you ask?". I responded.

"Since it will be my temporary bed for the weekend, I want to know how comfortable it is;" she replied.

"Bella, you won't be sleeping on the sofa," I told her. "You'll sleep in my bed." Her eyes widened, mistaking my meaning. I continued, "I, of course, will sleep on the couch or in my sisters' room. I want my baby to sleep comfortably while visiting me, so you'll want to come back as often as possible." _Until such time you'll stay and live with me forever_, I thought to myself.

"But, Jake, you can't do that," she replied. "I can't take your room; I'll sleep in your sister's room or the couch."

"No, Bells, the bed would be more comfortable, so I insist you take it."

When we reached my home, I took her and her things directly to my bedroom; she waved at Billy as we walked by the den. Standing in the room with my mate, brought back memories of all the dreams I had of having her here with me. I swear just that one thought, made my heart race in my chest, because she would be sleeping here, in my bed, and soon would be in my arms.

"I'll change the sheets." I offered to keep my mind from wondering down roads that could have me acting impulsively.

"Jake, don't bother, leave it, I like your smell. It's like the forest." She blushed at her bold statement.

"Don't be ashamed, beautiful," I soothed. "Your smell, your scent is very soothing to my senses, and I can smell it from afar; it's quite delicious."

She blushed even more. I took her hand and led her into the den where my dad sat waiting on us. He told us he called Charlie and they would be leaving early the next day to go fishing, because that night we would have the bonfire and all members of the tribal council would attend. I informed Bella that we would be going to Sam's house later to meet up with everyone and invited her to put her things away, while I prepared the twins room for me for later.

When we were done, we walked to Sam's house to meet our friends, and when we arrived, everyone was already there. We shared a good time together; eating various foods prepared by the girls and shared many laughs. After a while, the boys offered to clean up while the girls took a break.

When I did my part, I found Bella sitting between Seth and Paul, talking to them. I joined them and sat behind her, where she sat between my legs, with her back against my chest. I raised my knees and she placed her arms on them. She was surrounded and protected by me. I felt such love and devotion for her and would do anything to keep her safe. After a while she began to fall asleep, so I picked her up and sat her in my lap. I could see the complacency on the faces of my friends and their quiet hope that things would work out between Bella and I, that she would soon be living here for good, taking her place as their queen.

Bella began moving around, then opened her eyes slightly and looked up at me, before closing her eyes again. She said, "Jake, if I fall asleep, you take care of me… I trust you." My love for this girl knew no bounds. My heart lightened to know she blindly trusted me to not let anything bad happen to her. There was no way I could stop loving this woman in my arms.

It was getting very late, so I said goodnight to everyone and carried Bella to my house. She woke when we were almost home. We silently entered so as not to wake up Billy. I informed her I turned on the heat so she wouldn't be cold tonight, because at this time of year the nights were cooler and I didn't want her to be feeling that cold. Although I wished I could provide the heat curling around her in bed, I didn't believe Bella would allow it… for now. I carried her to the room, and lay her on the bed; she was my beautiful princess.

Saying goodnight, I closed the door behind me as I left. I went to the twins' room and cleaned up. Because of Bella's presence in the house, I put on some pajama bottoms instead of the boxers I usually slept in; then I went to the kitchen for a snack.

While making a sandwich, I felt Bella approach me from behind. I heard her heart speed up and knew it was because I was wearing no shirt. I stood where I was, without turning, and felt her gaze travel over me, it felt as if she touched and caressed where her eyes stopped. It was the most pleasure I've felt without actually touching her. I offered her something to eat, but she replied she only came to say goodnight.

I turned slowly and nearly swallowed my tongue. She was wearing what she wore every night when I guarded her, but she was usually covered up. Now, she was standing before me in her short-shorts pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that was molded to her delightful figure. She was so, so beautiful, the wolf inside me was screaming to get out and claim its mate. I had stopped it many times before, but now it was getting more difficult to do. I had to mentally talk to and calm it, desperately holding it at bay.

I watched her, allowing my eyes to move over her, my heart beating a mile a minute, the air filled with tension. She played with her feet, and bit her lip nervously, blushing profusely. I knew if I approached her to give her a hug or a kiss, I would not be able to stop there. I turned, laying my hands on the table. With difficulty, I said, "I would give you a hug or a kiss goodnight, but I don't trust myself to do just that right now. You'd better go to bed now precious, or I won't be responsible for what happens."

I heard her as she quickly turned and went back to the room. My appetite had fled, so I put everything away and went to bed. I prayed for sleep, but with her so close, sleeping in my bed, it was proving difficult. I got up and began to walk about the den. I realized that my girl was still awake, because I could hear the beating of her heart. It seemed she was also thinking about what happened, because her heart was beating wildly.

Unconsciously, I went to my bedroom, standing at the door for a long time. Images of her standing there, in front of me, was a vision I often dreamed of. How would her skin feel against mine?, How soft would it be?. The smell and feel of her hair, the taste of her skin, or how her touch would feel on my back, on my chest, our wet bodies, our groans...

I had to quickly remove these thoughts from my mind and relax, trying to calm my body's reaction to her nearness. That was definitely an impossible task, not with my wolf trying to go out to claim its mate. I had to go and free my wolf, to calm it.

When I returned, my girl was already sleeping. Now that the man and the wolf were calm, I went to bed. Tomorrow would be a decisive day for me; my Bella would know the legends of my people, and would know the other part of me... my wolf. I just hoped that her love for me was greater than the fear she might feel to know that hidden truth. I hoped the spirits of my people helped her to understand and accept my wolf.

But now, I enjoyed the fact that my woman was in my home. With my wolf audience, I listened to her breathing and the beating of her heart; with the rhythm of my heart beating in tune with hers, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: The Bonfire

This weekend is very important to Jake. Bella will hear about Quileute legends... and going to know the reasons why Jake was so worried. Enjoy this chapter.

SM owns all. This is the way that I wanted things to go. Thanks to Goldengirl62 and Ladyofspain, I do appreciate you so much, my wolf friends.

**Chapter Twenty: The Bonfire.**

**(Jacob's POV)**

Saturday morning, Charlie showed up very early to pick my dad up to go fishing, and with the scent of Bella flowing through my home and my senses, I decided to get up, dress and make breakfast for her and I. When I was making breakfast, I felt her wake up and listened to her every move as she made her way to the kitchen to join me. When she entered, she walked over to me and I noticed she had on the same shirt she slept in, but had traded the pajama shorts for pants. Uf! Thanks to the spirits, because it was getting harder to keep my wolf in check; he wanted to howl, dying to claim what he knew was his. But, I could not resist pulling her into my arms, and kissing her cheek, as she began to whisper softly.

"Jake about last night—" she began, but I put my finger to her lips to stop her.

While still holding her, I tried to explain. "Bella, I know we are best friends, but you know how I feel about you, honey. I can't lie; it's hard for me to be around you and not be able to kiss and caress you like I want to." I pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, Bells—sorry, I couldn't control myself better. Sometimes it takes a lot to keep my promise not to rush things between us."

I walked over to the sofa with my arms around her waist, then sat and putting her onto my lap, continued. "You and I also said we would always tell each other everything … That's why I want you to know that today is a very important day for me because it's decisive."

She looked intently into my eyes and held my face with her little hands. "Jake, please tell me what it is. You're scaring me with the way you're talking. It's like you think we will be separated and I don't know why you think so. I don't want that to happen. Is it something so serious, that something like that could happen?"

I saw the worry and fear on her face and didn't want my girl to ever feel that way. "Beautiful, I'll never leave you, but that depends on you. I can't say anything yet. This afternoon when the sun begins to set, I'll tell you everything you want to know about me."

She laid her head on my chest and I put my arms completely around her. She blushed at our closeness. "I suppose you'll tell me you're a single dad and have a child in another tribe. Is that it?" She asked cheekily. We both laughed at her train of thought.

"No, not that," I replied when our laughter died down. "I'm not a daddy yet, but I'm seriously thinking of being a young dad. I'm almost 19yrs old and don't want to wait beyond 22 and 23; but if it was before, I wouldn't have a problem with that. I love kids."

She raised her head and smiled at me. "I think you'll be a good father… now, let's have breakfast."

After we had breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen and changed clothes, we met back in the den. "Come with me, I want to show you the toys I told you about." I took her hand and we walked to the garage where I had a red Volkswagen Rabbit and two motorcycles. "Although the car we use to go to school in is beautiful and fast, I love my rabbit because I've been rebuilding it from scratch."

She looked at me in surprise. "You did this by yourself?; It's wonderful. You must be an excellent mechanic; you did a great job on my truck. And these bikes?".

"I rescued them from the junkyard a while ago," I replied. "I have one already repaired and just started the other one… for you, so we can ride together sometimes."

She smiled happily. "Really Jake?, That's perfect. Though I don't know how to ride a bike, I'm sure you can teach me." Then she looked at me, concerned. "Jake… when do you get time to work on these? I'm asking, because it seems you do a lot to help your dad… I hope I'm not being indiscreet."

I smiled. "No, Bells, you can ask me anything you want. The truth is, I work for my people as a protector and I also do some mechanical tasks. I actually get paid for both. Yes… and help my dad in any way I can." I thought about what I had just said. "I know you're curious about what I mean by protector, but that'll be explained later with everything else." She raised her eyebrows but just nodded. I took her hand again. "Let's go to Leah's house. I want to go over the details with the boys about the bonfire for tonight."

"I love Angela and Embry together; they're good friends of ours. I don't know how it will end, but I'm happy for Angela," she told me as we walked.

"I'm happy for Embry too," I replied. "He found a very good girl in Angela, and I know what will end all that, but it will depend on Angela. I know exactly how Embry feels but I don't know how she does." I looked down at her to see if she would comment but she didn't. "Loyalty to your friend speaks very highly of you, beautiful; it's the same loyalty she has for you. By the way, the boys are planning to play ball on the beach this afternoon and you girls could join us. Or would you rather do something else?"

"Oh, that's fine with me. I'll spend time with the girls; they've become good friends—but mostly I want to spend some time with you." I smiled at her response. She continued. "In any case there'll be time to be with them. But first, I want to have time for us… walking on the beach with you." I felt my heart accelerate at the response of the girl by my side.

Sam, Leah, Seth, Embry and Ang were there with Sue when we arrived. After the greetings, the girls went with Sue to fix the food and the men were deciding what we needed to do to prepare for this afternoon and tonight.

I told my brothers how stressed out I was about tonight. I knew that Embry was like me, troubled about what would happen at the bonfire. This was the first time a Quileute wolf imprinted on a girl that was not of our tribe, and especially an Alpha wolf not imprinting on a Quileute girl.

"Calm down," Sam told me. "Everything will go fine tonight; I have every confidence that it will. Your wolves chose these girls because they're right for you. Although you're Alpha and future head of our tribe, you don't have to worry about Bella, she is an amazing girl and will accept her place as Luna of our people. We know the man always loved her, and now your wolf side is just proving you right, she is the best for you."

Feeling more relaxed; we went to meet the girls for lunch.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was happy spending time with my friends preparing lunch, talking about some of the things I should expect to happen later tonight.

Leah grinned mischievously at me and asked, "All good with Jake…?, I mean… between you and him."

"Leah, I don't know what you're trying to ask," I replied. "But by the look on your face… whatever—forget it, bad idea." The women began laughing and I heard the men laugh as well.

"I keep insisting there are microphones in this house," Angela commented. "Or the men have highly developed hearing."

"What happens is, there are no secrets in the pack," Sue replied.

"In the pack?". I asked. "Are you talking about a bunch of animals or something?"

Leah answered instead. "Sure, the boys are laughing about something else, coincidentally at the same time, but the pack, is a good way to call the guys."

"Okay," Angela replied. "And I suppose to call them to have a pack ear, or overdeveloped has to do with being Quileute? And what will happen tonight? Because the truth is, Embry is disturbing me."

"Angela, I understand you," I told her. "I also note the concern of Jake. But the truth is, I want to lessen the anxiety he's feeling, because I feel his concern, especially about this night. The way he looks at me, when he speaks, or takes my hand… I'm showing all my trust in him to lessen his uncertainty."

"That's very nice dear." Sue said. "He now needs the certainty that only you can give him... And now, how about if we serve lunch?, They must be like hungry wolves waiting for their food." We laughed at her witty comments, and worked to serve lunch soon.

After lunch, Jake and I went for a walk on the beach. He told me the other boys would join us later for their game; but for now, he wanted us to go back to the spot he took me to before. When we reached the spot, we sat facing each other.

"I realize how well our parents are," I said to him. "Charlie's the best friend of Billy, and I'm glad that you've replaced his family during this time that he's been alone. I'm so glad I came, because now I won't let him feel alone any more, without his family close."

"That's good for Charlie," he replied. "But we've never left him alone, he and Billy can go for weeks fishing, as well, or gather to watch games in your house or mine. We even went on holiday to the house that my mother left me at the beach. But I always wanted you to be present also at the time, and now finally those wishes are fulfilled."

I told him I always wanted to return, but it was hard to leave my mother alone. I had to learn to be self-sufficient—cook, care for my mother. The mother-daughter roles were reversed. But now that my mother had Phil, I would no longer be responsible for her. Jake told me of his life on the reservation, the importance of the tribal council and that one day he would take over as head of the tribe, because of his bloodline.

"Now I see how you were able to send Quil to help Embry to watch out for Angela the other day. Leah never told me the reason they obeyed you, but now I realize… You're the chief."

Jake smiled at my statement, but he said that was one reason and that there were others. Then he suddenly said, "The guys are coming, we'll be a while with them, but then I want to enjoy some time alone with you."

I was surprised that he would know the guys were coming because I could neither see nor hear them. While I was thinking about that, all the guys showed up, the girls with them. Jake joined the boys in playing ball, while I sat and talked with the girls. At least they talked and I tried to listen, but it was hard to concentrate on the conversation, especially with Jake playing shirtless.

Leah smiled at me. "You'll get used to seeing him like that, I assure you."

Jake caught me watching him, and grinned. I turned, with my back to the boys. "This way I can concentrate better."

Angela said smiling: "I guess you're used to it, but not me. It's amazing, but these guys don't seem young—more like men. How are they fed, by God?, Their muscle growth is amazing, and a feast for the eyes."

I didn't say anything. I just glanced at Jake and looked down, not wanting him to see the surprise on my face. Even so, I suspected that if he didn't realize it, everyone else would, especially because the flush was installed on my face and I couldn't help it. I preferred to sit in another position, with my back to the beach.

"I think I'm finding it hard to concentrate on something else other than him, but at least this way I feel better, that he didn't notice..."

I looked at the girls and wiped my mouth as if I was drooling and had to clean my face. The girls roared heartily at my reaction. Kim said, laughing, "Don't worry Bella, we all went through it at first, but now we're accustomed to it."

Angela said smiling, "You can't deny that it's easy to hyperventilate over them and, well... for myself, over one in particular." Then Claire said to her, "May I ask to which of them?"

I was trying desperately not to turn around and look at Jake, but I couldn't help it, and occasionally turned around to see him playing with his friends. I felt it was apparent that Jake was making an effort not to peer at me, not embarrassing me, at times when I stared at him. But it was obvious that he wasn't willing to stop looking at me either, because sometimes I gazed at him and he stood looking back at me. The blush on my face was unforgettable.

"Will you go shopping with me next week?". Leah asked. "I've wanted to talk with you."

I nodded in reply, then asked, "May I ask what it's about?"

"Not now," she answered. "But it has to do with girl stuff, that only you and I understand and share."

We talked for a while longer and the boys continued to play, until some of girls brought out some food. It seemed that Quileute women are always prepared, knowing very well the voracious appetites of these boys. Jake sat next to me as we ate, and when we were done, he told everyone we would see them later. He wanted to spend some more time alone with me.

We went to those places where we used to play when we were children. He told me he often went to those places alone and was happy to go there with me again. I was amazed at all Jake did when he was alone and how he remembered the games we used to play, even though I was far from these places. It was incredible that he had such vivid memories and images of the things we did during our childhood years, but he was fortunate to be in those places all the time.

Although we were enjoying our walk, it was getting later, so we went back to the house. Jake hugged me and I asked him something I was very curious about.

"I've noticed that your body temperature is higher than normal, even when you take my hand. Why is that?"

"It's a Quileute thing that you will soon learn about. Let's go home, precious, our parents must have returned."

We reached the house, and my dad was already there. He waved to me, but it was getting late, and he knew that the reservation was preparing some kind of meeting to which I was invited. He said goodbye to everyone, gave me a kiss and a hug, then left. After Billy had something to eat, all three of us went down to the bonfire. I had already met all the boys and members of the tribal council; Old Quil and Sue were there too. They greeted us very warmly, which made me feel welcome among that group of people. I had only met them recently, but they gave me a great reception. Though I couldn't understand the reason for the warmth, I was grateful to these people because I felt very comfortable, as if I was at home.

**(Jacob's POV)**

I sat next to my girl. All the boys sat around the bonfire, with their imprints at their sides. I was happy that after so much time I could finally be here with my mate; so often I wanted her here, because I felt in my heart that this girl would be my Bells. I always dreamed that Bella would be my imprint and my wolf agreed with me. Now I had her sitting next to me, my arm around her waist. We sat near my father and members of the tribal council.

My dad started talking about the legends and stories of our people. My eyes must have reflected everything I felt for her, because her skin sometimes blushed when she caught me watching her and would bow her head. She tried by all means to keep her eyes away from me for as long as possible, but that was not what I wanted. I wanted her to look at me and to understand through my eyes, all I was feeling at that moment, just waiting for her to accept me in her life after she learned all my secrets. I told her that this was the first time Seth was going to hear the stories of our people—the stories we've always considered legends—chronicles of how we became who we are.

While my dad spoke, she listened attentively. His voice was deep and strong as he spoke, telling the story of the warrior spirits. "The Quileutes have been few since the beginning. We have not disappeared despite the smallness of our number because magic has always run through our veins. But it was not always the magic of transformation, it came to pass later, but at first was that of the Spirit Warriors." Billy talked about the first Spirit Leader; he used the magic to defend our land in that trance. My dad continued.

"The other neighboring tribes, the tribes of Hoh and Makah, signed a peace treaty with the Quileute, because they did not know how to defend them from our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy attacked us, the spirit warriors would destroy them. Many generations passed until the arrival of the last Spirit Leader, Taha Aki, known for his wisdom and for being a man of peace. The people lived happy, happy and care. But there was an unhappy man… Utlapa."

Bella was concentrating on listening to stories of my people. Now and then, I looked at her, to see her reaction; I realized the trouble she had to listen about Utlapa, and her interest in the Spirit Chief. Billy continued his story:

"The Warriors shared their thoughts when they were spirits, so that Taha Aki had knowledge of Utlapa's ambition. He became angry with him, banished him and ordered him not to change to spirit form again."

My dad spoke of the betrayal of Utlapa, who had usurped the body of Taha Aki, and the suffering of Taha Aki. My Bella seemed to sympathize with the suffering of our Spirit Leader. Billy continued talking about the tragedy that Taha Aki was living as a spirit because he couldn't take his body up, since it had been usurped by Utlapa. My father told us how a wolf came to the Spirit Leader. The great wolf followed the spirit of the Leader through the Woods, while writhing in pain. The wolf was a very large and beautiful animal among his kind, even the chief was jealous of the wolf; at least he had a body and a life.

"And then, Taha Aki had the idea that made us all change. Taha Aki begged to the great wolf to make a place for him in his body, to share it with him… and it was granted. Taha Aki entered the creature's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his body, but it was better than the disembodiment of the spirit world. The man and the wolf returned to the town forming a single being." My father continued telling us what Taha Aki had to do in his wolf form to expose Utlapa, and how he had succeeded in his mission, after a great effort for them to understand what the wolf was trying to show them, the Quileute warriors.

Billy continued telling us how the Spirit Leader and the wolf were a single being. "Yut, the most trusted warrior of Taha Aki, achieved understanding of what the wolf tried to show, but he was discovered by Utlapa, and was killed by him. At that time a great event befell: Taha Aki's anger was that of a man, who professed love for his people, and hatred for their oppressors. These were too human emotions, too big for the animal's body, so Taha Aki shook and became a man in front of the eyes of the astonished warriors. Utlapa tried to flee, but the new Taha Aki had the strength of a wolf, so he captured and destroyed him. Taha Aki was more than a wolf or a man. They called Taha Aki the Great Wolf or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years because he did not age. When danger threatened, he returned to take his wolf form to fight or frighten the enemy, and so the tribe lived in peace. Taha Aki had a prolific offspring and many of their children, upon reaching the age of becoming men, also became wolves. All the wolves were different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man who resided inside. Over the years, the tribe found that werewolves could be elderly as anyone if they left their spirit wolves. Taha Aki lived the same life span as three men. He married a third time, and in her found the true partner of his spirit, but also loved the other two. He experienced stronger feelings, for his third wife, so he decided to abandon his wolf spirit to die with her. And that's how the magic came to us, but this is not the end of the story..."

I knew that this part of the history, that now began to be told, was that reflected the reality of the facts that had been repeating since the time of Taha Aki. Billy looked at Old Quil and he started the other part of the story: "That was the story of the warrior spirits, and this is a story that reflects the reality of today: Many years after Taha Aki left his spirit wolf, problems erupted in the north of the Makah tribe because of the disappearance of several young women of that tribe. Taha Aki entrusted his son Wolf Taha Wi, the task of discovering the real culprit. Taha Wi launched a search in the mountains with five wolves of his pack, in search of any evidence of disappearances. They found something entirely new—a strange sweet smell in the forest that burned their nose to the point of hurting them."

I could not help but cringe to hear about the smell, and clasped my arms around Bella's waist, pulling her closer to me. She looked puzzled, and Old Quil gave me a smile of approval for giving comfort to my girl.

Old Quil continued: "Taha Wi and his men found traces of human blood and torn clothes, but found no bodies. Then Taha Wi sent half the pack back to the tribe to meet with Taha Aki to report what had been discovered, as he and his two brothers continued the search. Taha Wi and his brothers never returned... Taha Aki mourned for his children. Taha Aki's son and his third wife went hunting for the creature that killed his brothers. With him came the pack, but only one returned, Yaha Uta, son of Taha Aki; he brought something they hade never seen before, a strange cold and mangled body. Yaha Uta said he had met a creature like a man, but cold and hard as granite, with glowing red eyes, which was sucking blood from the body of a girl from the Makah tribe. This creature was very strong and fast and killed one by one, the wolves of the pack, which underestimated the strength of that creature. But Yaha Uta was able to bury his teeth in the throat of the creature and dismember it, but that did not stop the creature from killing the whole pack of wolves. That creature was called The Cold One, Blood Drinker, and the tribe lived with the fear that the Cold One was not alone, because the tribe only had one wolf protector, young Yaha Uta. And their fears were real because then came the mate of the Cold One.

She began to kill all Quileutes that crossed her path; Yaha Uta transformed into a wolf when he heard the news and went alone to destroy the blood drinker. Taha Aki, his third wife, their children and the elderly followed him. It was a struggle even. The Cold One was not a warrior as her mate, but Yaha Uta was alone and nobody could distract her from her anger. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki screamed defiantly. He ran toward his son and turned into an elderly wolf, white-nosed. He was old, but it was Taha Aki the Spirit Man and anger made him strong. The fight began again. The old Taha Aki could not beat the woman, she going to kill him. Seeing this, the third wife took a knife from the belt of one of the children who were at her side. She did not have any magic as her husband and children, but had something very precious: Courage. The third wife did the unexpected; she stopped in front of the blood drinker and stuck the knife into her own heart. Blood flowed in torrents and distracted the creature, and then Taha Aki buried his teeth into its neck, killed and destroyed the body".

Every time, I clung closer to Bella's waist and tried to cling to her as if it was the last time I felt her warm little body next to me.

Old Quil continued: "Time passed and the descendants of Taha Aki did not return to become wolves when they reached manhood. Wolves returned only at sporadic moments, when a cold one appeared nearby. They came one by one or in pairs and the pack remained small. Then came a great coven and our own grandparents were prepared to fight them. However, the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he was a man and promised not to harm the Quileute and other people. His strange yellow eyes were proof that they were different from other blood drinkers. They outnumbered the wolves, so there was no need to offer a treaty, when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted, and the coven remained faithful to the treaty, although their presence served to attract others to the area".

"The return of that coven, forced more young men to phase and the pack became the largest that the tribe had ever seen; so, the children of the tribe, again, carry the responsibility and share the sacrifice that their parents endured before them. That's why a few days ago, to wolves were joined by another, and now there are seven wolves in the pack of our tribe."

I was quiet, and felt as Bella's heart began beating a mile a minute. I looked at her but she was looking down and shaking in my arms.

**(Bella's POV)**

I listened carefully to everything that Billy and Old Quil said, telling the legend of the Quileute people; this really was a magical moment. It was as if the magic of his stories were latent at that time around the bonfire, looking around me all the descendants of Taha Aki. It was unbelievable, as if all those guys carry in their blood, the blood of the wolf and the strength of the warriors of old. They were all so big and strong, especially Jake, who protected me with his arms around my waist, I felt so comfortable and warm, and his eyes seemed to reach my soul. Occasionally I felt his arms tense around me, as if I was about to leave his side. I don't know why I was getting anxious.

When Billy finished and Old Quil began to tell the story of the cold ones, listening to the horror that these creatures were, really scared me. Hearing about wolves, was magical, but hearing about the cold ones, I panicked. Old Quil started talking about Ephraim Black, leader of the Quileutes, and I realized that was the ancestor of Jake; I looked at him and smiled, but Jake looked very worried. Old Quil then started talking about the children of the tribe who are now charged with the responsibility and the sacrifices of their parents, and recently one had joined them the youngest of the pack, and now made them seven. In that moment I froze, my heart pounded in my chest, I began to tremble and felt Jake's penetrating gaze on me. I looked up and around me, and saw that the guys stared at me as if they knew what I was thinking or feeling. I stood abruptly and walked away a few steps from Jake. I looked him straight in the eye and said: "Show me."

He looked at me with anguish in his face that pierced my soul. "Jake… listen, don't panic". I said as softly as I could. "But I need to know... please... Show me."

"Bella, please don't be scared... my love... please don't run from me," he pleaded.

"I won't—I swear, Jake. I _will_ not run... I want you to show me what you want me to know about you."

He took off his shirt, showing his desirable muscles and I could not help blushing, but it was too soon; the anxiety at that time, went beyond any feeling or thought.

Then he took off his shoes and said, "Honey, don't be scared by what you see. I'm just me, I always..."

He stepped away from the bonfire, his back to me, then suddenly turned towards me, looking straight into my eyes. He jumped towards me; pieces of material flew from his body. And there, standing before me, was a huge beautiful russet wolf, looking at me with eyes full of longing and suffering.

My eyes filled with tears; I couldn't move. I just stood there looking at him in shock and just managed to choke out the words:

"Oh my God... Jake?"


	21. Chapter 21 final: Legends Are True

**Hey wolf girls, this is the last chapter of Jacob's Twilight, The Beginning; let's see what will be the reaction of Bells now that she met Jake's wolf; she will flee from him?, Or will accept him?. I am a girl wolf, so the answer is obvious.**

**But this story does not end here, because there will be many pending things: the relationship between Jake and Bells, Edward's plans, the coven of Laurent, the relationship between Embry and Ang ... That's why I'm writing a sequel called "The Alpha and his Luna." I also want to develop other characters, that will have extraordinary changes, and will be very important in the lives of Jake, Bells and the pack. Really they will be a great help to the pack. I going to publish this story in September, I want to write some chapters before start posting.**

**Now, with all my heart, I thank Ladyofspain: Estrella, mi loca amiga de Tempe, you are the best. You too, Goldengirl62, you know that without you, this story would never have been written.**

**Oh!, and for Krafty and Dottyanne, many kisses to you both, my wolf friends, you two always encouraged me to continue, thank you very much.**

**Chapter Twenty-One (final): Legends Are True**

**(Bella's POV)**

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing; Jake had become a huge, beautiful wolf with russet fur. My mind kept telling me, this must be an illusion.

Turning to Billy with wide eyes, I said, "This isn't possible. I'm sure I'll wake at any minute and find this all was a dream."

He looked at me with pride mixed with sorrow. "This is not an illusion; this is my son. All you have heard is true. The legends of Taha Aki are still happening today."

I knew he wasn't lying; I saw the truth of it in his eyes. Everyone stopped talking and some friends of Jake approached me. Seth grabbed my shoulder.

"Bella, don't panic." He tried to calm my fears. "It's the same Jake he's always been."

I looked at Seth and all the boys. "Are you all able to change to wolf?". I asked. I felt like I really was asking something crazy. How in life would one think such things could happen?.

Then Paul approached me. "We all have the ability to change to wolf, we're part of a pack and as told by Billy, everyone is different because it reflects the man within us."

Sam stepped forward and said, "I'm the oldest, and the Alpha of the pack, but the legitimate Alpha is Jake."

Then Quil said, "I'll get some clothes for Jake." I looked at him, confused. "When he phased," he explained, "his clothes were shredded. When he phases back, he'll be naked, so he's going to need some clothes."

I felt a blush cover my face and couldn't believe I would be blushing in these circumstances. I looked again at Jake, the wolf; he seemed hesitant on whether to approach me or not. We watched each other. I didn't know what to say. I turned my gaze to Angela; she seemed hesitant to look at Embry too. I glanced at Embry and he had anxiety in his eyes, then I thought of the last words Jacob said to me before he changed into a wolf.

_"__My love, don't be frightened by what you see, I'm just me … Always me." _

I looked straight into the eyes of my wolf. It seemed he was expecting me to do something— maybe run away from him. There was anguish in those eyes, which made me sad. Despite being awesome, I felt his pain, grief and … arguably ... his despair. The wolf walked up to me and I stepped back two steps. I didn't know what he planned to do; I couldn't think straight. I looked around at everyone. I could see concern on the faces of Billy, the tribal council and Jake's friends, but I couldn't exactly understand their concern. Did it have anything to do with the fact that my face and actions showed mistrust?, Perhaps my reactions weren't normal in these circumstances?, Shouldn't I have been afraid?.

But the truth was, I wasn't afraid, not afraid of the beautiful giant wolf that was within walking distance of me. The wolf began to retreat, looked down, and I thought he was leaving, but I didn't want that. I wanted to express to him that I felt his fear and grief, and wanted to calm his pain, erase all affliction and despair. When he started to leave, I called to him.

"No … wait … please don't go." The wolf came back and stood before me, then slowly began to approach closer.

I stayed perfectly still for a moment. Then, my body began to move without my permission, closer to the wolf. I looked into his eyes and those were the eyes of Jake—the very same eyes. I wanted to touch him, so I started to raise my hand but let it fall back to my side. He came to me very slowly; he didn't want to scare me. Suddenly he was very close to me and he put his head in my hand, I could feel the softness of his fur. I wanted to touch him a little more, so I did.

Without realizing it, I was right next to the wolf. My trembling hands began to caress him, touching his face and ears. The fur was incredibly thick and very smooth, and best of all, the wolf seemed to enjoy what I was doing. I kept touching his chest, his neck. The boys smiled. I looked at Billy and he was grinning broadly; everyone seemed more relaxed, as if they had been waiting for my reaction and were relieved after I approached my Wolf friend.

"Bella accepted the wolf," Billy said, visibly happy, like the rest of the council and the boys.

Suddenly and without noticing, the wolf licked my cheek, and without thinking I sent him a playful slap as I did when I sometimes joked with Jake. Unwittingly, I got scared and backed away from him when Paul approached me.

"Bella, don't worry," Paul told me. "He won't hurt you."

I looked at Paul. "Ah no, but the wolf knows?, What if he gets angry because I slapped him?"

The wolf began to come close again

"Jake, please don't eat me, I'm very tiny ... I'll get stuck in a tooth." I didn't even think about what I said, until I heard the laughter of the boys, and I realized that the wolf showed his teeth … he was laughing. I blushed again.

"Don't worry, Bella." Paul told me. "Jake doesn't want to eat you ... in his wolf form ..." Suddenly, the wolf growled and Paul remained silent for a minute, with a sly smile on his lips. Then he added, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Then he turned to me and winked. "Now isn't the time to make these jokes." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked away a bit so that the wolf could get closer to me.

I looked up at Jake. Everything about him screamed power, strength and speed; he was magnificent. The wolf came nearer to me, and again put his head in my hand. I wanted to touch him again, so, I did it once more. I stroked his fur, the wolf purred, enjoying my touch. I'd never touched Jake in human form; it was he who always sought contact with me, touching me, kissing me. But now in his wolf form, I felt no shame or mistrust to touch him, stroking his face, his chest, his neck. Then, the wolf began to surround me.

"What is he doing?". I asked Billy.

I heard low chuckles, and Billy told me, "He's marking his territory around you," he replied.

_Was he going to pee around me?._ I thought. That was madness; just to think that, I wanted to laugh.

Billy continued, "So, no one else can come close to you. You're just … you … you belong to him."

I didn't understand why, but ... I blushed again. Suddenly he stood still by my side, surrounding me with part of his body, I watched amazed at how great he was.

"You're beautiful," I said without thinking. I listened to and saw some smiles of gratification from Billy and the boys. The wolf licked my hand and started to leave.

I looked at Billy. "Where is he going?". I asked.

"He is going to dress in the clothes that Quil brought for him," he replied.

The wolf walked away, into the darkness; I sat beside Billy and looked at Angela. Her head was leaning down; then suddenly she peered at Embry.

"Follow me," She requested of him.

"Angela, you're not afraid to be alone with me?"; he asked her. She looked at him, smiled and shook her head no.

Glancing at me, she said, "Embry and I will return soon."

We watched them walk away. "I'm sure they'll be fine," Billy assured me. "I'm confident that the strength of the imprint and her love for him is stronger than her fear."

"Imprint?". I asked, confused.

"Yes, the imprint," he replied. "But that's something Jake will have to explain to you."

Just then the imposing figure of Jake came out of the woods and approached me. He had put on his shirt, pants and shoes. He walked cautiously toward me. When he reached my side, he knelt down in front of me, to be at my height. My heart soared and I'm sure everyone could hear it.

"Can I hold you, Bells?"; he asked softly.

I was shaking, and just nodded as he took me in his arms. His body embraced me; then he picked me up, sat down, and placed me on his lap. We were quiet for a while, listening as Billy and Old Quil spoke of the legends. The boys talked about their feelings when they first phased into a wolf. I was being immersed in the Quileute legends, and it was magical.

**(Embry's POV)**

When Billy and Old Quil told the legends of my people, I was clutching Angela's shoulders. She was leaning on _my_ shoulder; it was wonderful to have her so close. I didn't know if she would allow me to be this close, after what would happen tonight. When Bella got up, I was aware that she understood everything and had realized that we were the pack of seven wolves, protectors of our tribe. Angela looked at her puzzled; it was obvious she didn't understand what Bella realized.

But when Jake phased, I saw the stunned expression on her face; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She kept closing and opening her eyes, as if thinking it was all an illusion. Suddenly the two friends watched, but said nothing; Angela dared not look at me, I didn't know what to do. We saw what happened between Bella and Jake, and the wolf recognized her as his imprint for the first time in his animal form. I wanted to do that with my Ang, but she wasn't looking at me, just watching the scene unfolding before our eyes. Bella had accepted Jake's Wolf, and I longed for Angela to also accept mine.

When Jake returned after phasing back, Angela looked at me and said, "Follow me."

"Ang, you're not afraid to be alone with me?". She looked at me, smiled and shook her head. I stood with her and told everyone that we would return soon.

I listened as Billy said he was confident that the strength of the imprint and her love for me would be stronger than her fear. He spoke loud enough for me to hear, but my wolf audience would listen it, even if was very far. I hoped that his words were true.

We walked in silence until we reached the beach. Ang stopped and, without looking at me, asked if I also changed into a wolf. I just nodded, knowing that she was scared, but she had the courage to face me … and I liked it.

"So that was what you wanted to tell me, and why you were so restless." She smiled looking at the ground and I didn't know if she was nervous or something else.

I simply couldn't continue in this uncertainty. "Ang, I love you. You know; if you think you won't be able to accept me as I am, I can't force you, but I really hope and pray that you do."

I looked at Ang and realized she was crying. She just looked at me and hugged me, as if to hold on to me. I was happy, very happy. My imprint had accepted me. I folded her in my arms and took her to my house. I wanted to be alone with her for a while before taking her to the Clearwaters'.

My wolf finally felt at peace.

**(Jacob's POV)**

When my Bells told me to show her, I knew what she was asking, but wasn't sure if that would be best. I was scared, fearing that Bella would reject me, so I had to be very cautious and control my wolf. She was afraid and might run away from me, but I couldn't do anything about it, because I would never force her to accept me.

But when she began to touch me, my wolf was absolutely spellbound. I knew all my brothers could feel it, because we _were_ brothers and friends, and they knew that my wolf was happy to finally be in the presence of my mate. I was happy with the way my girl responded. As she stroked me, I was living a sublime moment, and was lost in the hands of my woman. I felt like a puppy.

If I were not trying hard to control the wolf, I think I would have taken her away from everyone, so I could claim and mark her as mine. However, that didn't stop my wolf from marking its territory the first opportunity it had. Now Bella belonged to the man and wolf, though we were one and the same.

When I returned from phasing back, all I wanted was to hold her—to feel her body against mine, to feel her little hands, this time hugging and caressing the man. But that would have to wait for another time, we were not alone, but still at the bonfire with everyone.

By now, she was totally trapped in my arms, surrounded by my body. We were listening to everything my brothers were saying, and about what we had experienced as protectors of our people.

"So if you change into a wolf to protect your people, that means there are also cold ones. Do they still appear here?"; she asked nervously.

"Yes, Bells," I replied. "Cold ones are seen from time to time around here; indeed, some of them are living among us and are the same ones my grandfather, Ephraim Black, made the treaty with."

She gave me a strange look, then her eyes widened. "The Cullens," she said with certainty.

I just nodded my head. Old Quil looked at Bella and said, "My child is a very intuitive girl and could sense they're strangers."

Bella was shaking slightly. "The Cullens have always seemed strange to me," Bella informed us. "It gave me the chills to be close to them, especially of Edward. Now I understand why I always had that feeling about him. And the way he looks at me, as if I was ... his food."

I felt a mixture of uncontrollable anger and jealousy. "It's because your blood is very attractive to him, your essence draws him," I told her. "Bells, your scent is absolutely irresistible, and I think, for him, the smell of your blood is very potent."

She looked at me deeply. "But is there anything else, or is it just that?"; she asked.

How is it possible she was aware of everything, and so quickly?; Old Quil was right; she was incredibly intuitive. "No ... he told us it was not only your blood. He reads the minds of everyone, but can't read your mind. Also ... he feels a strong attraction for you, thinking he's in love with you." The last part came out almost as a growl.

Bella squirmed in my arms as if seeking more shelter. I hugged her closer to me. "Bella, my love, he'll never come near you, I swear it. There's no way on earth I'd allow it or allow him to separate you from me, neither he nor anyone else," I said with feeling.

"Jake, last week Edward told me he would be away from Forks for about one or two weeks for personal matters, but that the result of what he would do depended on many things, including his happiness ... That man scares me, Jake. I don't want him anywhere near me. It scares me how he looks at me, especially when we're in class. I feel like he burns me with his eyes."

I couldn't help clenching my fists and growling deep in my throat involuntarily. Sam told me to calm down. But just to think that sometimes he sat beside my woman, and admired her, he inhaled her aroma, or even dare to dream of her, made me feel sick, and angry. I had to calm down, this night was a night of joy for me because my girl had accepted me completely, and the memory of the bloody leech was not going to ruin this moment. I began to inhale the rich aroma of her hair and skin, and I felt calm with her in my arms, always would be, she would never be separated from me.

"Tomorrow I have many things to tell you," I told my Bella.

"And I have many questions to ask you ... can I?"; she replied.

I nodded. "All you want, love. I want you to know everything about me." I kissed her little nose, and stayed a while longer at the bonfire.

"I would like to know ... how things are going with Angela and Embry," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry," I replied. "Embry and Angela are fine. They went to Embry's house."

"But, how do you know that?, Perhaps you heard them go or something?"; my Bella asked. Actually, there were many things to tell her and I expected to have no trouble. Above all, not to bother when she knew how I watched over her every night in her bedroom.

I just smiled and said yes, the entire pack could hear them when they left. She opened her eyes but said nothing. I think tomorrow she'll ask this, among other things. I'm glad she wants to know about me and my wolf.

We extinguished the fire and left; it was getting late. On our way, the girls approached us and gave her a hug, as did the boys. Each one picked her up; she was so small and light. I was very happy about the love they expressed for my girl. She just looked at me and laughed with the boys.

We went home, my dad took leave of us, and Bells and I stayed in the living room for a while. We sat on the couch next to each other. "I guess Charlie doesn't know anything about the supernatural world that he lives near. How has he not noticed?"; she asked.

"It's better for his safety that he doesn't know," I replied. "But anyway we were always around his house, especially if we knew we had vampires roaming the area. I had to look after him; after all, he is my second father." I didn't know if Bella would understand the double meaning of my words, but apparently yes, because she blushed. She stood from the sofa and told me she would go to bed because it was late and she was exhausted after the emotions of the day.

I wouldn't let her go so easily. She had accepted the wolf in a very natural way, and even cherished him, but now the man wanted to feel her touch. God, I wanted to feel her close to me, the need to pull her in my arms was overwhelming and in a few quick steps I took her and had her warm little body pressed firmly against mine. I could feel each and every one of her curves pressed against my body. She was doing nothing at all, but I was going crazy. She didn't resist, I sat with her in my arms, very attached to my body. I couldn't resist the urge to touch her. I put a lock of her thick dark hair behind her ear and stroked my fingers along her jaws and cheek. A sudden flush come over her beautiful porcelain skin.

"Bells, today you were able to pet a huge red wolf and so far ... not already done so with the man." I whispered this, and pressed my nose into her neck, breathing in her delicious aroma and continued. "You can't imagine how long I've dreamed of holding you like this ... I know I said I expected nothing ... but every time I'm near you or think of you, it becomes more difficult. What I said last night about having to fight hard everyday to not rush things between us ... Bells, you have no idea how hard it's become. And now it's much worse because the wolf began marking its territory around you, and my wolf fights within me to mark you as mine. That causes me physical pain, more than you can imagine. And the wolf could feel all; your heart, even the most deep feelings inside your body, I could feel it and smell all ... and Bells, that is driving me crazy."

Her small hands began to stroke my hair, scratch my neck; it was very sensual. I was on the edge. The imprint was stronger every time, and in me, stronger than ever. Without realizing it I began to taste the skin of her neck with my lips, with my tongue. Suddenly the wolf appeared, he began to see Bells through my eyes, wanting to mark its imprint. If Bella would have seen my face in those moments, it would have scared her. I had to stop, I refused to do anything without her consent, but the taste of her skin was so delicious that the wolf was about to mark her.

If we didn't get out of there, I would mark her and I could not do it that way, not without her consent. In addition, there was my dad; I knew he was still awake. And when my wolf marks my imprint, I knew I wouldn't stop there, because I was going to unleash all the love and desire I felt for her. This was not the place nor the time. Besides, I wanted my woman to surrender to me completely without hindrance or fear, to accept that she loved me and was prepared to be mine completely.

Using every ounce of my strength, I stopped trying to taste her skin. Our hearts seemed like they were going to explode together. "Bella, I have to stop," I told her. "Otherwise I won't be able to hold back and do things that I wish with all my heart to do with you. I can't do it here, not with my dad in the house, I can't lie my love. Now I need to go for a run, release my wolf for a while, otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead goodnight, and went to leave, but she stopped me. "Jake, won't you be cold out there now?".

I smiled and replied: "Love, if you only knew—I swear that cold is the least I'll feel."

My Bells blushed profusely, she was so innocent ... and mine, all mine.

I went out to the woods, undressed and phased, releasing my wolf. Running would give us the breathing space we needed, then I could return to her, knowing I would be able to exercise control over my wolf and me. Oh God, if it provokes these reactions in me now, how would it be when we finally came together as one? The strength of this imprint was much stronger than any other. I should be able to hold back ... for now; but I wasn't sure if I could. That woman was too tempting for me, and she wasn't aware of the temptation that incited in me, with everything she did.

There would be a day when I could unleash all the love I felt for my Bells and that would be soon ... Within a very short time, I would take her to the house my mother left me on the beach ... after the change of command.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was getting close to where Tanya and her sisters lived, when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Alice, I left only a few days ago and you're calling me. What do you want?". Then I became worried. "Everything okay?".

"Oh, everything's all right," she replied. "I called because I miss you, but we won't be many days without you. Next Thursday you'll be back in Forks ... "

I knew she could see my future and knew how it would go with my goal here in Alaska.

"Well, you didn't call me just for that; tell me the rest of it, Alice."

"You really want to know how it's going?".

Why did she ask that, when she knew that on the success of this trip to Alaska depended my happiness?; I needed to know if my purposes here would be successful with my future partner.

"Alice, enough rodeos; tell me what you saw."

"You won't return alone, brother ... I'm so happy because they will come with you. Laurent will be most willing to help you ... But I can't see beyond that. I imagine it's because she's with the wolf ... Happy with my story?".

I was grinning. "Happy Pixie, talk later."

Now I knew I would be okay. That was fabulous; that was all I needed to know. For me, the hard part was to convince Laurent's coven, and the rest would be a cinch. I just had to wait for my Bella and the dog to be alone to attack; the dog couldn't win against the two vampires. They were expert hunters; he couldn't keep her alive and stay alive himself. My plans definitely could not fail—I refused to fail.

I would quickly get rid of that dog ... very soon, my Bella would be with me ... for my entire existence. I swore on my life I would!

**The saga continues in THE ALPHA AND HIS LUNA! ****Hope to see you there! Hugssss wolf girls.**


End file.
